Penalty Shot
by lokivsanubis
Summary: A single father finds the love of his life thanks to a soccer ball. But no love comes without trial and tribulation. A yaoi fanfiction staring Renji and Shuuhei. Rating has changed from T to M due to content in Ch. 7.
1. Chapter 1

Shuuhei sat on the floor of the local club packing up his guitar and its accessories; another good performance. He could only hope he was getting noticed enough to maybe really hit the jackpot soon and finally get signed.

"Good work tonight Hisagi," the manager of the club commented "I'll see you tomorrow night"  
Shuuhei nodded "Thank you, and goodnight"

He picked up his things and stepped out into the warm summer night. Yes, he really did hope he would get signed soon. One could only play at the same club for so long, but then again it was better than not playing at all.

As Shuuhei made his way home he checked his watch and decided to take a shortcut through the local park instead of wasting time and walking all the way around. Shuuhei took his time as he strolled through the park taking in all the sites around him. He watched the sunset through the trees as he passed an elderly couple sitting together holding hands and a woman rushed past him holding her child's hand. Shuuhei was so involved in watching the sunset that he didn't realize a large round checkerboard colored ball flying at him at an astounding rate until he was on the ground.

"Oh crap, are you 'lright?" A rough yet soothing voice asked over the sound of rushing footsteps. Trying to get his bearings Shuuhei stares directly in front of him and placed his left hand on his left eye as he attempted to will the pain away. "Hello? Buddy you 'lright?" The voice asked as a hand waved in front of his face.

"What just…" He began but realized his guitar case lay on the ground thrown to the side from the force of his impact with the ground. "Damn," he groaned as he picked up and dusted off his case gentle before opening and making sure his pride and joy was unharmed. It was rare that he took his Song Writer with him to gigs but he really wanted to seal the venue quickly.

"I'm sorry." The voice spoke again as the stranger quickly bent down to help Shuuhei with his case.

"It's alright." Shuuhei replied as he accepted the hand offered to him and stood up taking his case in his other hand. "What just hit me?" He asked looking around for what could have possibly knocked him to the ground and left him with a monstrous headache. The other man tapped the soccer ball that lay at his feet and nudged it towards Shuuhei. "What the hell are you doing out here at dusk with a soccer ball?" Shuuhei asked completely mystified by the man's behavior.

"I was practicing what does it look like I was doing?" The other man rudely replied as he looked over his shoulder at the soccer field.

Shuuhei took a moment to examine the man as he bent over to pick up the soccer ball lying at his feet. Shuuhei's dark eyes worked from his muscular legs to his what seemed like a firm buttock that was displayed through the other man's work out shorts as he bent over to retrieve the ball. As he turned around to face Shuuhei again, Shuuhei noticed he also had a well developed upper body that showed through his tank top, well defined pecks and strong arms covered in an amazing bold black tattoo design, before Shuuhei's dark eyes came to rest on his face. The man had a strong jaw and dark eyes, his nose sat perfectly on his face just above his full lips. He currently had a black bandana with the letters L.T. 6 on it in huge bold white letters on his forehead and his hair was flaming red and stuck out behind him in a high pony tail kind of reminding Shuuhei of a pineapple.

"Um… yeah I'm really sorry. How's about I take you for coffee, I know a really nice café right around the corner from here to apologize." The man offered. "Oh yeah before I forget, my name's Renji Abarai." The man held his hand out for Shuuhei to take as he looked over his shoulder again towards the soccer goal then back at him.

For some reason Shuuhei just couldn't say no, and coffee was sounding good right for that very same reason. This is considering Shuuhei was not a coffee person. "Sure, that sounds fine. I'm Shuuhei Hisagi." Shuuhei shook Renji's hand and smiled.

"Alright let me just go get my things and excuse Hitsugaya early." He said with a smile as motioned for Shuuhei to follow him towards the soccer goals.

They walked a short distance past the goals to see a young white haired teen reading a book under the warm glow of the park light. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans with black tennis shoes and a white t-shirt. Before him on the ground lie two duffle bags, one black, one red and a pair of worn tennis shoes, beside him on the ground lay a baby's portable play area and to its side a stroller. The white haired teen looked up at their approach.

"Renji are you finished already?" He asked closing his book and moving to place it in the black duffle bag.

"Yeah, I'm taking my new friend to Hinamori's for some coffee, so you're excused Toshiro." Renji said as he bent down into the play area and had a big goofy grin on his face.

Shuuhei watched over Renji's shoulder as he pulled a small baby out of the play area. The baby stared at Renji with large eyes from under his small floppy hat. He made the cutest smile as he started giggling as Renji talked to him as he sat him in the stroller and proceeded to pack up the play area. The baby took his eyes off Renji and focused them on Shuuhei as he turned his head to the side in confusion.

"Shuuhei, ready to go?" He asked as he began to push the stroller back onto the park path and walked off in the opposite direction as the teen.

Shuuhei nodded and followed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

AN: AU Renji Shuuhei love story if you don't like yaoi don't read it. Please no flames. Thank you.

* * *

Shuuhei followed Renji out of the park and towards a small café across the street. It was a small little family owned shop, with several tables and chairs. A young woman was working the counter.

"Hello, welcome to – Oh Renji…" The young woman said as she stood behind the counter stacking glass coffee cups. She smiles as Renji walks over towards a table beside the counter and offers Shuuhei a seat.

"Hey Momo, how have you been?" He asked as he moved to sit in the chair across from Shuuhei and remove the baby from his stroller.

Momo had moved to flip the sign on the door from Open to Closed before going over to their table. "I've been well Renji. Who's this?" She responded as she moved to take the baby from the Renji. The baby quickly turned his head and looked back and Renji staring at him with his large eyes.

"This is my new friend Shuuhei Hisagi." Renji replied before looking at Shuuhei. "Shuuhei this is my good friend Momo Hinamori and this is her family's café."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Hisagi." She said offering her hand and he took it. "So what can I get you too?" She asked as she bounced the baby in her arm.

Shuuhei noticed he didn't look all that comfortable and kept staring at Renji with glassy eyes.

"I'll have the regular Momo." Renji said with a smile as he set up the portable play area again on the floor.

"And you Mr. Hisagi?" She asked as she handed the baby back to Renji.

"I'll have regular green tea." He said with a smile.

Renji moved to place the baby back on his back in the play area and he laid there contently staring at Renji before Renji placed a pacifier in his mouth. After the baby was situated Renji turned his attention back to Shuuhei.

"Listen I'm really sorry about the whole soccer ball incident. I just got distracted and missed the goal." Renji spoke truthfully.

"And what I ask distracted you so suddenly that you kicked a ball in the completely wrong direction?" Shuuhei's tone was amused yet serious.

Renji's slightly tanned skin suddenly had a lovely shade of red decorating in at Renji attempted to come up with an answer. 'How do you tell a guy you hit him with a soccer ball by accident because you got distracted by his looks?' Renji thought as he attempted to find an excuse.

Suddenly the baby giggled at his feet and Renji had it.

"Well you see, Takahiro, here started acting fussy and it distracted me but since I was already in mid-kick it was too late and the ball flew." Renji spoke quickly in a slightly lower than what Shuuhei had heard of his vocal range.

Strangely enough Shuuhei knew Renji was lying to him but choose not to push the matter further.

The two sat in comfortable silence for another few minutes before Momo reappeared from behind the counter with a cup of green tea and a glass filed with banana smoothie.

Renji was eyeing Shuuhei's guitar case as he sipped thoughtfully on his smoothie. He had noticed the way Shuuhei had acted in the park when it had fallen out of his hand when he'd fallen to the ground.

"I noticed you had a really nice guitar." Renji shifted his hands and pointed at the guitar case next to Shuuhei's chair.

Shuuhei nodded. "It's my most prized possession." Shuuhei said after finishing a sip of tea. "I saved for nearly six months to have her. She's a Gibson Songwriter."

Renji shook his head knowingly before replying. "That's nice. What's a Gibson Songwriter exactly? It looks like any old guitar to me. Could you explain?" Renji signaled Momo over and asked for another serving of both drinks before Shuuhei began explaining to him the importance and individuality of his guitar.

After the long explanation that left Renji with more information then he would ever need to know about guitars Renji asked him why he would carry such an important instrument with him in a public park at dusk.

Shuuhei raised in eyebrow. "I was making my way home. I live in a studio apartment on this side of the park." He stopped at took a sip of tea. "Would you mind telling me why you were in the park shooting soccer goals at dusk?"

Renji once again seemed to turn red as he took a sip of his smoothie. "I'm a private soccer coach that teaches in the park during the evening hours. I tend to practice myself after my students have their lessons and today they ran a little late."

"I see." A simple reply after a tea cup was lowered again. "How old are you Renji?" Shuuhei found himself asking suddenly not even realizing how strange or rude it might have sounded.

"I'm twenty two. And you are?" Renji replied quickly.

"Twenty five."

There was a long silence that was only interrupted when Momo came by with another smoothie and cup of tea or by the slight giggles of the baby at Renji's feet.

After two more drinks each Shuuhei mustered up the courage to ask his new object of affection a very important question. He flicked his wrist and looked at the time, it was now 8:35 PM, he had just spent two hours talking to a complete stranger as though they had been friends for years and he had no complaints about it. Instead he had enjoyed himself to the point he wished this would never end. Still one thought plagued Shuuhei's mind.

' He obviously has a child so does that mean he's married?' So he had to ask before he got his hopes to high.

"Renji," He said slowly after he finished his fourth cup of tea. "Are you married?"

Before Renji could answer a low melody filled the small shop and Renji went diving through his bag to retrieve a cell phone.

"One second." He said as he moved to open the phone.

Shuuhei noticed on the large display screen, a picture of a young woman holding a baby in the hospital with the letters spelling SUZU XP beside it.

"Hi, Suzu, what's up?" His voice was light hearted and clear as he spoke into the receiver. "What do you mean eight forty? It can't be that late already…" Renji paused to look at his watch and sighed. "Of course Suzu, I'm sorry for keeping Taka out so late. Yes, I'll be home soon. Bye Suzu." He pressed the call end button and dropped the phone back into his bag.

Shuuhei had his question answered; even if Renji wasn't married he was probably seeing this Suzu person. "Well it is getting late. And I still have to walk quite a ways. Thank you for the tea." He offered a hand for Renji to shake. "No hard feelings."

Renji took his hand and nodded flashing him a rather handsome simile instead of the full mouthed goofy grin he had seen earlier.

With their parting done Renji paid their tab and Shuuhei picked up his guitar and left, thinking he would never see Renji or the baby Takahiro again.

* * *

Okay please review. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Penalty Shot, Chapter 3 is in the works but Reviews really get me pumped and confident in my stories. Thank you.

LVA


	3. Chapter 3

Shuuhei stared at the editorial before him taking very diligent care to search out any errors before sending it on to the Main Editor's desk.

Two hours later Shuuhei sighed to himself as he rubbed his eyes. He had read over this same article six times and the main editor was still sending it back to him just to be a hard ass. Shuuhei still didn't understand how a blind man could be a main editor.

Shuuhei thought about his boss for a minute and decided he couldn't really call the main editor blind. Considering he could see yet he never opened his eyes but was always completely aware of everything around him.

Shuuhei placed the article down and again looked it over before noticing the missing period between two sentences. With a frustrated sigh Shuuhei added it and sent it back to be fixed. When the report appeared again before him a half an hour later he sent it straight to the Main Editor. Mr. Ichimaru looked it over before placing it in his neatly nearly empty done pile.

Mr. Ichimaru looked at Shuuhei for a moment through his closed eyelids and gave him a freaky smile before speaking. "Good job Mr. Hisagi. Let's try and catch our errors on the second time through not the seventh." Only Mr. Ichimaru could manage to turn a complement into an insult.

Shuuhei nodded his agreement and went back to his desk.

Shuuhei closed his office door gently and pulls the privacy shade down and proceed to curse his boss. He mumbled incoherent disrespectful comments about Mr. Ichimaru under his breath. He was so into his little rant the he didn't hear the polite knock on his door or it open. He didn't notice he had been joined until someone let out a light cough.

Shuuhei looked up and saw his good friend and coworker Izuru standing just inside his door way. The blond smiled sheepishly at Shuuhei. Izuru was Mr. Ichimaru's personal assistant and basically did Mr. Ichimaru's job while he sat in his office all day doing who knows what.

"Izuru, did you need something?" Shuuhei asked as he looked up at the wall clock in his office. It read, 3:30 PM in black digital numbers.

Izuru looked at him for a moment before wondering how to break the news to him. With a long sigh he came out with it. "Shuuhei, Gin... I mean Mr. Ichimaru has asked me to tell you... that you need to go over the Abarai story one more time. He says its critical to next month's release, it's the cover story.

Shuuhei felt the blood vessel break in his eye as it twitched.

"Izuru I'm not the sports editor. Why isn't Ikakku doing it?"

"Mr. Ichimaru says it has to be you. Sorry Shuuhei." Izuru turned to leave the office and suddenly realized. "Oh and the deadline for it is Thursday."

Shuuhei snapped a pencil before going to his computer and pulling up said file for review

Shuuhei pulled up the Abarai file and read through the story one time seeing nothing in it that needed to be edited or looked over. Mr. Ichimaru most likely needed something for him to do so he would stay in the office for another hour. Shuuhei sighed before he pulled up the photo shots and froze at his computer screen.

The man he had met in the park a few weeks ago was the same man in the picture on his computer screen. _Impossible_. Shuuhei thought as he read about the Soccer stars amazing rookie year only to have it end by a sudden tear of his ACL.

The story was currently about his thoughts on returning to the professional league, it mentioned that he had been approched by The Senbon to play again but continued to deny them because of his infant son. There was no information on a wife for girl friend in the article. But Shuuhei knew from his years of experience in the business that celebrities often hid their lovers from the public's eyes.

Shuuhei looked over the information in the file one last time before printing out a hard copy and taking it back to Mr. Ichimaru's desk. He knocked on the door and received no reply so he opened it to find his boss had already gone home. He looked that clock in the office and froze it was 5:30 he was going to be late for his performance if he didn't leave soon. He placed the papers on Mr. Ichimaru's desk and walked back out of the office.

He hurried back to his office closed down his lap top, shoved it in his bag and hurried off towards the elevators.

Meanwhile at the Abarai home…

Renji was currently attempting to change Takahiro's diaper. The whole experience in his option was something better left to mothers because little boys become temperamental after you wipe them and pee a little extra. Except when it came to Takahiro since it wasn't a little excess it was major excess and in a strong stream. Renji quickly moved to place the new diaper and paused when he heard Takahiro's loud giggles and looked down at his son's smiling face.

Renji followed his son's eye sight down to his jeans and stared. He had got him again.

"Suzu! I need help!" He shouted over his shoulder only to have an older woman seemingly appear from now where.

"Now, Renji we talked about this. You're so post to go to the bathroom first then change Takahiro. There is no reason for you to be having accidents. On your budget you can't afford adult diapers."

Renji stared at her for a moment before going off to the bathroom with another pair of jeans and a wash cloth.

"Good job Taka, those pants really didn't match that shirt. I really hope you don't inherit your father's fashion sense."

The little child in her arms smiled at her as a knowing glint came into his eyes.

She smiled as she moved to dress him in his casual wear clothes. This was the first time she and Renji where taking him out at night and they hoped he acted well.

Fifteen minutes later the Abarai family left the small two bedroom apartment they shared and headed towards a local community show to enjoy the evening.

Suzu and Renji walked side by side with Renji pushing Takahiro in his stroller. Takahiro smiled up at Renji and Suzu as they pushed him towards the family friendly, team paid for BMW. It had been a sports car but Renji had traded it in the moment Takahiro came home from the hospital for one of the safest car money could buy.

Takahiro giggled as Renji placed him in the backseat and put the stroller in the back before getting into the driver's seat and starting the car. Suzu sat in the passenger side turning her head to make sure Takahiro was okay before settling in for the ride.

It was a fifteen minute ride from their apartment to the show where they would watch a long list of performances.

As they drove Suzu began to question Renji about why he had come home so late a few weeks back, since he had been dodging her question for weeks.

"What where you up on the fourteenth of last month?" She asked with a fox like smile on her face as she moved to get comfortable in her seat.

"I was talking with a new friend." Renji replied honestly.

"Renji, Toshiro called me just after he saw you beam some poor stranger with a soccer ball." She looked at him but he kept his eyes on the road refusing to meet hers.

Renji had to think fast someway for him to get Suzu off his back when it hit him. "Suzu when are you moving out of my apartment again? Taka is almost 6 months now."

Suzu glared at Renji hard in the mirror. "I'll leave when I feel you can take care of yourself again." She sighed. "Last thing I need is for you to end up like you where a year ago."

Renji sighed as he slowed at a red light. He didn't want to remember a year ago. Neither of them did.

Flashback

Renji glared at the light that came through his now broken down front door. _Damn Suzu can be forceful when she wants something. _He thought to himself as he turned to bury his head in a large blanket from where he lay on the couch. Renji hadn't moved from his spot on the couch since Suzu had left him three days before.

"Renji you better be alive!" A rather pissed off scalding voice screamed as a figure walked through the door.

Renji groaned and covered his head with his arms.

"Renji if you don't get off your sorry ass and move I swear I'm going to hurt you." Her voice was full of promise.

Renji groaned and turned over.

Suzu shook her head, "Renji I'm not playing." She said eyeing his left leg as it play in a brace. It was now in plain view. "Renji I'll give you to three but let it be known your acting like a spoiled child."

Renji rolled over.

Suzu began to count down. "One...two...three!" She shouted as she suddenly sat down on Renji's left leg causing him to shoot up and away from her nearly tripping over his crutches.

"Oh my god, Suzu what the fuck is your problem?" Renji screamed as he hopped around on his good leg as he tried to reach for his crutches that he knocked to the floor in his frenzy.

Suzu snickered to herself before she noticed Renji looked a little light headed. She counted backwards in her head by the time she got from 10 to 8 Renji had passed out.

Suzu managed to get him into a pair of clean clothes and sat up at the kitchen table while she managed to scrap together food she found in his refridgerator. She shook her head it didn't look nor had Renji smelled like he had left the apartment since she had brought him home from physical therapy three days before.

She sighed before she threw cold water over Renji's face shocking him awake.

Renji woke with a start and stared at Suzu's angry face.

"Renji, I told you to take care of yourself while I was away for a few days. I knew I should have asked Ukitake to come and look after you." Her voice suddenly became loud as her anger intensified. "How dare you give that bitch the satisfaction of doing this to you? Look at you! You let one little accident and some stupid slut ruin you!"

Renji groaned and threw himself foreword on his good leg making his way back towards the couch to mop more. She grabbed him and threw him back in his chair.

flash back ends

Renji was jarred from his memory by the honk of the car behind him as the light had turned green. He drove for another ten minutes before pulling into a parking lot and unloading his family.

Renji pauses suddenly as he notices one of the performers looks familiar. Hell Renji would have recognized that figure anywhere. Renji stared at the older man standing with a group of other performers. His lean yet muscular features drew Renji's eyes to them as they moved from his well shaped and thighs shaped perfectly behind black jeans and his flat stomach hidden behind the nice red body shirt with the numbers 69 on it in bold numbers. His strong back covered by his Songwriter and his muscular arms decorated with Tattoos he hadn't noticed yesterday. It was a single ring of squares wrapped around his right upper arm and a beautiful second ring around his neck making it look like we was wearing a choker. And as Renji had observed the day before his face was breath taking, covered in tattoos. Three vertical slashes down his right eye and a long bar from the left side of his face to just after his nose with a bold 69 beneath it. Renji felt himself drooling and continued to stare at the spiky haired purple man until Suzu slapped him and told him to walk forward.

Not long after finding their seats in a private booth Renji removed Takahiro from his baby's confider better known as the car seat. Takahiro immediately raised his hands for Renji to hold him and he did. Takahiro began to giggle as he sat in his father's lap held securely in his arms. Takahiro spent the majority the of the show sleeping until a guitar began playing from the stage. Takahiro was instantly alert after the melody reached his tiny ears.

Takahiro began twisting in Renji's arms ecstatically trying to be put down. Renji not wanting to deal with his child's pushiness instead handed him over to Suzu as he took in the sight from the stage.

As soon as Takahiro was placed in Suzu's arms he stared wailing angrily.

Suzu takes a moment to try and console Takahiro but finds it's not working hands him back to Renji who he clings on to without any thought before he looks from Renji's lap again at the man on the stage and began to wiggle excitedly.

Suzu watched in amazement that as soon as the man on the stage began singing Takahiro stopped moving and Renji looked star struck. She looked at the man sitting on the stage playing his guitar and singing and connected the dots between Renji and the man on that stage. 'He must be Mr. Hisagi.' She thought to herself.

As soon as the guitarist moved off the stage Takahiro immediately began to lose interest in everything but his teething blanket. He eventually went to sleep and Renji placed him back in his car seat before excusing himself from the private box.

Renji made his way through the performers back stage and looked around for his purple headed love interest. Renji continued to search through every room until he came to the one with the number 9 on it.

Renji slowly knocked on the door and received permission to enter.

Shuuhei hadn't really been paying attention when he allowed the random person who had knocked on his door. He was busy repacking his baby. He closed his case and looked up to meet hungry dark eyes.

Shuuhei stood up slowly and greeted Renji. Renji smiled at him with that same handsome smile before moving slowly towards Shuuhei. Shuuhei watched his movements slowly and couldn't help but noticed how sexy Renji looked even if he didn't have the best fashion sense. Renji kept moving towards him until he was directly in front of him and their lips met.

The kiss started out slow and clumsy before Shuuhei took over and moved to shove Renji into the wall behind them and began kissing him roughly. That had been at it for about five minutes when that ominously sweet melody filled the dressing room and Renji groaned.

He pulled out his cell phone and the picture of the woman and baby was present again. Shuuhei quickly apologized and left feeling extremely embarrassed.

Suzu watched from the view box as the purple haired man left the back stage as he talked on the phone with Renji. She would need to investigate this Mr. Hisagi more before she decided that she could trust him with her Renji.

Please Review it really keeps me motivated and help me know people care XD


	4. Chapter 4

Shuuhei woke up with a start, staring at the red numbers on his alarm clock seeing them blink 12:00 AM. _Crap!!_ He though as he jumped out of bed and flew into the bathroom. He was going to be late to work because of another power outage in his building. _And it's the third time this month. Mr. Ichimaru's going to have my resignation papers waiting on his desk. CRAP!_ He mentally screamed at himself as he ran out the apartment barely dressed and ready for work. HE paused once he hit the front door it was still dark outside. He calmly turned his wrist over and looked at his digital watch the black numbers read 5:56 AM. Shuuhei grumbled as he walked back into his apartment having two more hours until he even had to be ready for work. Shuuhei knew today was going to be an odd day; this wakeup rush had to be an omen.

Shuuhei walked into the office an hour early for work and sat down in the worker's lounge. The building was still considerably empty minus the morning cleaning staff and the few employees littered about the office spaces getting ready for the day. Shuuhei took this time to reflect on the red head that continued to grace his dreams.

--

After a short while of reflection he heard the office come to life around him, it was 8:02 AM and somehow Shuuhei managed to be two minutes late for work by sitting n the break room. He chuckled to himself before going to clock in and heading to his office to work. Shuuhei walked briskly down the hall past Mr. Ichimaru's office and made it to his own without any abnormalities.

At 8:30 AM there was a quiet knock on Shuuhei's door and with a mumble, Kira entered. Izuru was delivering a folder and flash drive filled with information that needed to be edited before the week was over. _I hate Mondays. _Shuuhei thought to himself as he settled down to work.

After completing his review of that week's Movie Critiques and the main article Music Article on upcoming underground bands in the music industry. Some key groups he listed to keep an eye on were The Espada, A-19, and Urban Underground. After his notes where completed and his articles were edited he printed them and headed for Mr. Ichimaru's office.

Shuuhei knocked on the open door and upon receiving permission walked in to the office holding his stack of completed assignments in one hand. He paused in the doorway at the sight of his boss.

Gin was currently bending over his desk attempting to dodge a steady stream of pee as it came from the baby on his desk as he tried to change his diaper. "Stop you're doing it on purpose." He said in a loud mutter a he finally got the diaper on the child and placed him back in his clothes before setting him in the small playpen set up in the corner of his office. "Takahiro be quiet while Uncle Gin handles some paper work." Gin stared at Shuuhei who was still standing in the doorway staring at him. After Gin cleaned up Takahiro's little mess he motioned Shuuhei forward. "Is there something wrong Mr. Hisagi? Bring those files here." Gin said waving him over.

After handing the files over Gin began to read them over checking them for errors. As Gin looked over the files he couldn't help but notice the way Shuuhei was staring at the baby in the playpen and the way Takahiro seemed to be acting towards him. He wondered if Suzu had been right in saying his employee, Mr. Hisagi was the same one that had peeked Renji's interest.

Takahiro was currently blowing happy spit bubbles in Shuuhei's direction and waving his arms around as if asking to be picked up. After the few moments of instant joy seeing Shuuhei brought him, Takahiro's bottom lip began to quiver and his large brown eyes began to fill with tears as his arms began to reach out even more anxiously towards the older male. After another moment of non compliance Takahiro's mouth opened and an extremely loud shrill cry filled the room.

Gin continued reading over the papers in his hand completely ignoring the baby in the playpen. His closed eyes only glanced up once and when he noticed Shuuhei had not moved he spoke.

"Mr. Hisagi, he won't stop crying until you pick him up so would you please." Gin voice dripped of annoyance and sarcasm as his eyes drifted back towards the paper in his hand.

Shuuhei looked at the small child in the crib, and gave one last look at his boss before he stood from his chair and went over to the baby.

Takahiro immediately opened his eyes to get a good look at who was holding him. As soon as he realized it was Shuuhei he started calmed down and buried his face in the crook of Shuuhei's neck, seamlessly wiping his tears and snot all over Shuuhei's neck and shirt.

Much to Shuuhei's surprise he was not grossed out. Instead he found his hand gently placed on the baby's back and rubbing soothing circles until the little boy was once again blowing bubbles at him and smiling.

A few minutes passed in silence, as Takahiro continued to sit calmly in Shuuhei's lap while, Gin looked over the papers. The silence was broken when an older woman walked into the office, she was smiling as she held two cups of coffee, her smile dropped the moment she saw Takahiro and Shuuhei together.

Takahiro giggled in Shuuhei's lap and stared up at him with large brown eyes as he wrapped his little hands around one of Shuuhei's fingers.

Gin looked up from his work and towards the door. "Oh, Suzu you returned with my coffee. Thanks, I didn't know what I was going to do since Izuru went out to deliver next month's issue to the printer."

Gin moved from his desk and took a little blue mug with a picture of two brown haired boys and a brown haired male sitting together in traditional garb during a festival from Suzu's hand and moving back towards his desk.

"Who are you and why are you holding Takahiro?" The lavender haired woman asked from the door way. Her emerald green eyes never left him as she entered the room and placed her coffee mug on Gin's desk several inches away from Shuuhei.

"Uh…" Shuuhei was at a loss for words as he looked from the long haired woman standing over him to the child in his lap. He knew it wasn't custom for strangers to pick up and cradle other people's children. But he had met Takahiro before with his father, so was he technically a stranger? "Mrs. …"

Suzu noticed his pause and added her last name. "Abarai, Ms. Suzu Abarai." She said with a devious smile as she reached her arms out for the toddler in Shuuhei's lap.

Shuuhei was in shock for a moment after hearing her name. He knew she looked familiar, he knew for sure he had met Takahiro before. But he never thought for a moment that he would actually met her of all places at his job. Recovering from his initial shock he handed Takahiro over trying not to be affected by the small child's watering eyes or his trembling lip. He gently ruffled the boy's dark hair before standing and excusing himself. On his way out of the office he mumbled to himself low but not low enough for Suzu and Gin not to overhear him say. "But he said he wasn't married. And he kissed me." Before the office door shut behind him leaving the two remaining occupants in a room with a very upset toddler.

Several blocks away in a familiar little café just outside the park entrance gates. Renji sat in a window seat nursing his sprained wrist as he sipped not so silently on his straw as he waited for his long time mentor and friend to get his cheap laugh at his expense. The older gentleman with long white hair took another moment to ease his chuckles away before attempting to get the information straight.

"So Renji, you really fell down the stairs at Gin's house because of a child safety gate?" He chuckled again as he received a very angry loud suck as a reply. "Don't sulk. I'm laughing with you not at you." He said with a light chuckle.

"Ukitake, I'm not laughing." Renji said as he motioned for Momo to bring him another smoothie. "Besides I asked you to meet me here so we could talk about something serious." He said after Momo dropped him another smoothie and brought Ukitake his tea.

Ukitake nodded and settled down so they could get down to business "So tell me what's on your mind?"

Renji huffed for a moment before beginning, "As you know Byakuya keeps asking me to come back and play for The Senbon again. But I can't just leave Takahiro with a sitter or Suzu forever so I keep deigning his deals. Suzu say's I'm crazy for throwing away the amazing deals and flexibility he's giving me to work but… I don't know… Remember how I was before?" He watched Ukitake nod. "I was workaholic all I did was work out and train, practice routines. But Takahiro … I can't sacrifice Takahiro's childhood for a sport, but I know if I play we will always have enough money, since this coaching thing only pays so much." Renji let his thoughts die. He was so unsure of what to do. He was hoping Ukitake could help him.

Ukitake finished his tea and thought over Renji's problem.

"That student of yours Hitsugaya… he will be coming to the pros this season won't he?" Ukitake asked as he continued to think over Renji's problem.

"Yes, Toshiro has made excellent progress and Byakuya has made him several offers." Renji replied.

"Then you should go back as well. This season is drawing to a close and the training season doesn't officially begin for another four months. So you could easily finish out Takahiro's first year and be home for his first birthday." Ukitake paused for a moment. "And I would suggest finding someone you trust to take care of Takahiro, probably someone he can bond with, maybe another girl friend since his mother's out of the picture."

Renji shrugged uncomfortably for a moment as he thought about Takahiro's mother. _What a mistake that was. I can't believe I was so stupid._ Renji paused and opened his wallet to look at a picture of Takahiro and himself when Taka was only four months old the day after they brought him home from the hospital. _But at least something good came of it. _ He put his wallet away before replying to Ukitake.

"Maybe I'll go back. At this point I don't think I really have a choice." Renji sighed. "But another girl friend… I don't think Suzu will have it… I actually don't think I could stand it, not after what I did last Friday." Renji chuckled as he thought back to Mr. Shuuhei Hisagi and dressing room 9.

"What did you do last Friday?" Ukitake was curious, Suzu hasn't told him about anything strange happening except Renji had left the viewing box for about fifteen minutes and won't tell her where he had been when he came back.

Renji smiled. "I may have made out with this really hot guitarist, who happened to be another man." Renji sat quietly finishing his smoothie as he waited for Ukitake reply.

Ukitake sat there for a moment staring at Renji with wide eyes. He regained his composure and spoke. "You did what?" Once again Ukitake had to make sure he had heard Renji right.

"I said I made out a slightly older hot male guitarist." Renji slurped the last of his smoothie before dropping the straw. "We probably would have made out longer had Suzu not called." He sighed. "What am I going to do about Suzu? Ever since Hitomi she's been so over protective. How am I going to get her to move out?"

"Wait you did what with another man? Don't change the subject to your sister just yet." Ukitake was still trying to digest the information that his once star pupil and good friend may possibly be homosexual. Now the idea of Renji being homosexual didn't turn him off per say he just wasn't expecting it so suddenly, since Renji had never shown interest in anyone except Hitomi and to his knowledge Renji had only slept with women.

Renji looked at his old mentor and coach. "You're starting to show your age. I'm not going to repeat myself again. I know you heard me just fine. "

Chapter 4 Concluded

Thanks for reading chapter 4 of Penalty Shot. Hopefully in the next chapter Shuuhei and Renji will met with Little Takahiro again XD. Please Review it helps to motivate me.

sorry for the spelling errrors my beta is out of town for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own starbucks XD if i didn't i would be rich XD. Um... I'm sorry for the long wait but college has started again. Thank you for being so pacient with me. And i hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The door to the office shut and the screaming began. Takahiro was not pleased that Shuuhei had just left the room with no intention of returning. He screamed and kicked in Suzu's arms as he reached for the door. It took Suzu several minutes to calm the boy down enough for him to be placed back inside the playpen.

Once Takahiro was in the playpen still teary eyed but now quiet, Suzu sat herself across from Gin. Suzu glared at Gin from her seat in front of the desk, she had forgotten why she came to see him in the first place.

"What was the subject of my investigation doing with Takahiro?" Suzu asked as he stared at her old friend from across the desk. Gin continued working as if he didn't hear her until he was finished with the current article he was checking. "Hello, what was that man doing holding Takahiro?"

"Obviously he was holding him. I'd know that look anywhere, so I was curious to see what would happen so I asked Mr. Hisagi to take care of him. They are quite a pair, no?" Gin replied as he took the papers Shuuhei had given him from his desk and placing them in his done pile.

"Yes, I will admit I'm surprised Takahiro was so calm with him. Takahiro's not normally so tranquil with strangers." Suzu thought out loud as Gin began drinking his coffee paying her no real attention.

Gin and Suzu had been friends since they took Intro to Western Journalism together at K University as second year students. They had been casual study partners at first but when Gin met her roommate their relationship became something more like a real friendship. They had been friends since then it has been a little over seven years since then.

Suzu had concluded mumbling to herself just as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She spoke into the receiver. "Yes, Renji are you sure?" She asked as her face took on a concentrated look and her voice a serious tone. "Renji if that's what you want. I'll contact Byakuya and get back to you within the hour." She took a piece of paper and a pen from Gin's desk and started writing down figures and information before saying good bye to Renji and hanging up the phone.

"And what did your brother have to say? Is he going to sue me for tripping over my safety gate?" Gin asked as he finished his coffee.

"No. But I'll make you a deal on one of the largest sports stories ever to break this side of the country." Suzu said with a smile as she started drinking her coffee.

"Name your price." Gin said as he set his mug down.

When Suzu wanted to negotiate he had to give her his full attention or she would end up short handing him. Yes, they had been friends for many years but when it came to business, and particularly Renji's business she was very accurate and merciless in getting what she wanted.

"I'll go easy on you today. Since your interviewer last time gave Renji such a nice article and interview. I'll only ask for one thing. You have Mr. Hisagi be Renji's interviewer and the interview has to take place tomorrow at noon." She smiled as she waited for Gin to consider.

"That's not so bad. So, Renji's made his choice has he? " Gin asked as he tilted his empty coffee cup to the side, admiring the picture around its base.

Suzu nodded as he took another sip of coffee and peered over at the child in the playpen.

"So, we get the premier article on Renji Abarai's return to the Senbon? " Gin asked as he placed his mug down again and picked up his phone placing the receiver to his shoulder as he prepared to make a phone call.

"That's right. As soon as I call and confirm with Byakuya, Renji will be back starting next season." Suzu said as she finished off her coffee. "So do we have a deal?" She asked as he prepared to leave.

Gin placed a pale hand over the desk. "Get me that approval and Mr. Hisagi will be at Renji's doorstep at noon tomorrow." He said with a smile. "I only hope Izuru hasn't made it back from the publisher yet, I'm so in the mood for Starbucks." Gin mumbled to himself as he phoned his assistant.

After shaking hands with Gin, Suzu took Takahiro and left the office to meet Renji at home.

SXRXSXRXSXRXSXRXS

Meanwhile Shuuhei had returned to his office and was attempting to continue work as if nothing had happened. After staring at the blinking cursor of his word processing program he let out a growl of frustration._ I'm doing it again. This is just like before. _Shuuhei thought as he stood up to stretch his legs. He left his office and went to the break room to grab a cup of coffee. _Hopefully this will take my mind off things. _He thought as he leaned back on the couch to ease his mind. Shuuhei's mind began to wonder to another time, he remembered the long blonde hair, blue eyes and the almost life stopping heart break he had received from that person. "Come to think of it he had a preference for women too." Shuuhei whispered to his coffee before taking a long sip of the luke warm liquid.

"Who had a preference for women?" A curious voice asked as another man entered the room. He poured himself a cup of coffee as well and sat next to Shuuhei moving to push his blonde bang out of his eye so he could look at his friend.

"Oh, hey Izuru. You just getting back from your run to the publisher?" Shuuhei asked as he took another sip of his coffee quickly diverting his friend from his previous question.

Izuru nodded. "I just returned from Starbucks, Mr. Ichimaru is in a very good mood this morning." Izuru spoke offhandedly as he took out his black berry and began to look over, Mr. Ichimaru's schedule. "Oh, it seems Ms. Abarai came to see him today. Maybe she's brought word on Mr. Abarai's story." Izuru thought out loud as he put the phone away and looked at his friend, and noticed the hurt expression that came after he had said Suzu's name. "Shuuhei isn't it hot?" He asked as he pointed to Shuuhei's hand.

Subconsciously Shuuhei had gotten so upset thinking about the woman he had just met that he crushed the Styrofoam cup in his hand and its contents where currently splattered across his shirt and pants and dripping down his arm into the floor. Surprisingly Shuuhei couldn't feel a thing. Shuuhei looked down at himself and sighed. He began to muse about how emotionally attached he had become with a stranger when he was interrupted by a very loud Jpop song. He looked over and saw Izuru answer his phone.

"Hello... yes, Mr. Ichimaru... of course... yes I'll find him for you... Alright... Are you sure? He's a music editor not a sports-... No I trust your judgment. Good bye Mr. Ichimaru." Izuru said ending the call and looking at him. "Mr. Ichimaru wants to see you in his office. He has something important to tell you. "Izuru said before he started to drink his coffee.

Shuuhei nodded, said his good bye and then made his way back to his boss' office. He knocked on the open door and received word to enter. He walked back towards the familiar chair he had sat in less than an hour before and his eyes subconsciously ventured to the wall where Takahiro's playpen had been. After taking his seat Mr. Ichimaru got his attention by slamming his hands down on his desk. Shuuhei jump and turned to look at his boss.

"Mr. Hisagi, did we have a fight with the coffee machine?" He asked sarcastically as he took in Shuuhei's shirt and pants covered in splashes and trails of drying coffee.

"I just don't know my own strength sometimes." Shuuhei replied back sarcastically, he was already too stressed for so early in the morning.

"Good to see you're in a cheery mood this morning." Gin said shuffling some papers around on his desk. "Now, down to business. I need you to cover a very important article that's going to run next month. It will involve a person interview, a week home stay and live video of your interactions with the subjects of the piece. Does that work for you?" Gin asked as he began to pile papers on his desk.

"That sounds agreeable. So which band am I covering?" Shuuhei asked as he closed his eyes to refocus himself. He was far to stressed for this early in the morning.

"Oh, no Mr. Hisagi, it's not a band. It's an athlete, and from what I understand from my source is you're pretty much acquainted. You will be taking over the Abarai story from Ikkaku in sports and as luck would have it Ikkaku will be covering Urban Underground in your place." Gin said as he finished stacking up Shuuhei's assignment.

It took Shuuhei a moment to digest what had just been told to him. He looked at his boss for a moment and then without thinking clearly agreed and found himself standing outside the office with a handful of paper work and a slip of paper that would get him one of the company's video cameras. When he regained control over himself he paused. _What the hell did I just agree too? Why did I agree to it?_ Shaking his head we went back to his office looking at the itinerary that read Interview with Mr. Abarai- 12:00. With a sigh Shuuhei attempted to get back to work. _I knew today wasn't going to be a good day. Stupid omen._

SXRXSXRXSXRXSXRXSXRXSXRXS

The next day Shuuhei found himself staring at the front door of apartment nine on the sixth floor of The Plaza Suites condominium complex. Shuuhei placed his hand on the buzzer and pressed it. He paused as he heard something crash inside and then a loud banging sound.

"Oh, God that was painful." The familiar rough voice spoke as the door opened to reveal a broad muscular chest covered in elaborate tribal tattoos that disappeared behind a pair of black sweat pants. "Hello, again." The voice spoke and Shuuhei found his eyes travel back up the muscular body to the firm angular face that was covered in a black bandanna.

"Hello," He managed to say as he waited to be invited inside.

After Renji let Shuuhei into the condo, he noticed the broken walker on the floor, just in front of the couch and could only imagine that's what Renji had fallen onto. Renji motioned towards to the couch and Shuuhei took a seat. Renji sat on the opposite end of the couch, leaning against the arm of the couch with his left hand resting in his lap in a splint and his right hanging across his leg. They stared at each other in an awkward silence.

"Mr. Abarai, are you alright?" Shuuhei asked as he began to set up his equipment.

Renji looked at him for a moment and smiled. "Oh, yes I had a little accident at a friend's house over the weekend." He suddenly found his injured hand very interesting as he waited for the question to be asked.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Shuuhei asked as he finished setting up the camera and was getting ready to begin the interview.

Renji explained what had happened and as expected Shuuhei started laughing. It was a controlled and quiet laugh but a laugh none the less. "It's not funny. It was very painful." Renji shouted as he stared at Shuuhei. When Shuuhei stopped laughing Renji found he slightly disappointed he enjoyed Shuuhei's laugh and would give to hear it again.

They sat again in uneasy silence just looking at one another. Neither knew what to say or rather no one knew the right words to convey their feelings.

A familiar melody played through the room cutting through the tense silence.

Renji jumped up and ran to a pile of laundry to find his cell phone. "Hello?" He spoke into the receiver. "Yes, the reporter's here... I'm not going to answer that..." A blush appeared on Renji's face. "No... Stop thinking perverted thoughts like that and give the phone back." There was silence and Renji's blush disappeared. "Yes, Dearest" Renji replied in a sarcastic tone. "Yes, I promise. Goodbye." And with that Renji hung up the phone. Rolling his eyes he threw the phone back into the pile of laundry and went back to the couch. Renji didn't notice the emotions that played across Shuuhei's face as he spoke on the phone.

"Alright Mr. Abarai let's start." Shuuhei said in a definitive tone as he tried to keep his emotions at bay.

"No problem." Renji replied as he got comfortable on the couch.

"So, Mr. Abarai, have you always had an -" Shuuhei was cut off mid sentence when a loud piercing cry echoed through the condo.

Renji jumped up and disappeared around the corner and down the hall before he could get another word out. Fifteen minutes and a new pair of pants later, Renji returned to the living room wearing a baby wrap across his chest with a familiar chibi sitting inside of it. Renji sat back down on the couch taking care to place the wrap between his legs and moving his splintered arm away from the baby's wiggling grip.

"I'm so sorry about that, Takahiro woke up early from his nap." Renji said with a soft smile.

The baby sat staring at Shuuhei from the safety of his wrap against his father's lap with large rather focused brown eyes. He kept turning his head every few moments looking between Renji and Shuuhei.

Shuuhei smiled at the boy before beginning his question again, " Mr. Abarai, when did you in-" Again Shuuhei was interrupted by the baby only this time he was wiggling around and starting to whimper quite loudly in his wrap as he wove his arms around.

Renji immediately pulled him from the wrap and started to bounce him against his knee but that didn't seem to work. Takahiro just kept crying and waving his arms around towards Shuuhei. Renji noticing this quickly placed the child in Shuuhei's lap while looking at him apologetically before getting up and running to the kitchen. Takahiro began to calm down somewhat as Shuuhei picked him up and cradled him like he had done before but he still hadn't stopped crying. Renji returned a moment later with a bottle of juice which he placed in the boy's mouth. Instantly the shrill crying stopped and was replaced with the sounds of a baby gently suckling on its bottle.

Renji stared in astonishment as Shuuhei helped Takahiro hold the bottle as he fed. Shuuhei's eyes where focused entirely on Takahiro as though he had suddenly become the center of his universe. Very gently Shuuhei began to rock the child and hum soothingly. Takahiro's large eyes began to droop heavily as Shuuhei increased his rhythm slightly and tilted the bottle. Finally chibi lashes fell against cherub cheeks and the suction stopped.

Shuuhei removed the bottle from the boy's mouth and continued rocking him until he was sure he was asleep. He turned his attention and froze when he noticed Renji staring at him. Coming over his sudden shyness he offered Takahiro back to his father and Renji took him back down the hall.

Renji returned to the room still shirtless and sat back down on the couch. He ran a hand through his unruly high ponytail and smiled at Shuuhei. "You must be something special. Takahiro never acts that way with strangers." He paused for a moment and looked directionally at Shuuhei smiling quite handsomely. "Half the time Suzu has to beg him to accept a bottle when I'm not around." He added the last part with a sigh. He turned his head to the side in question when he saw a pained look cross Shuuhei's face. "Are you alright?" He asked moving forward on the couch slightly.

"Of course." Shuuhei brushed the pain from his face after a moment and took on her professional persona again. He bent down and checked the camera, and it had recorded all the drama that had occurred already he could already hear Yumichika from the film editing division. Shuuhei shook his head of the thought and turned back to Renji. "Let's get this interview started shall we?" He asked as he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "Mr. Abarai, when-"

"Call me Renji." The red head stated interrupting Shuuhei yet again.

"Alright, Renji, when did your interest in soccer begin?" Shuuhei listened attentively as Renji spoke to him about his lover for soccer and how he had made it into the pros at 18 but held off until he was twenty. Shuuhei nodded his head when Renji concluded and asked the next question.

"If you loved the majors so much why did you leave?" the question was blunt and to the point.

Renji's casual attitude suddenly disappeared and he seemed unsure of how to answer. "Mr. Hisagi, I left the pros due to the injury of my left ACL. It was main stream news when I announced my early retirement." Renji snapped at him with a glare.

The subject of why Renji had left the pros the first time was very touchy for him and he hid it behind many copious reasons such as the sudden announcement of his son's birth, an injured ACL, the lack of drive and so on and so forth, all to hide what really had happened to him.

Shuuhei found himself upset with Renji's snappy answer. "Mr. Abarai, we all know you retired because of your injured ACL. But that's not an injury that can force retirement. From the documents that were made public your injury was only a moderate pull. And I've personally been hit by a ball fired from your left leg; I know you're not injured. So I'll ask again, why did you leave the pros?" the question was delivered with venom and strife as Shuuhei was pissed all of the sudden. This was so unlike him, he was normally always in such control and never snapped at a client before. What was it about this man, Renji that made him loose control?

Renji's eye twitched, he could feel it and Shuuhei could see it under his bandanna. "Next question..." Renji spoke after a few more minutes of tense silence.

"Mr. Abarai, tell me a little about your personal life... how's about your young son, any girlfriends, wives... anything of that nature." Shuuhei said and then waited for an answer.

Renji seemed to almost brighten up at the thought of talking about his son. "Takahiro is the most important thing in the world to me. He's 8 months old as of last week and loves to play with just about anything he can get his hands on even though he refuses to crawl." Renji spoke lightly and chuckled at the end of his statement. " The boy refuses to move once he's put down but will try and walk, he already glides against the furniture and things like that. But he refuses to crawl to get around. When I place him on his stomach he starts crying or he'll turn on his back and stare at me." He said with a smile as he thought of the chibi that slept only down the hall. "What was part two of that question? It seems I've drifted off about Taka."

"So as I was saying... tell me about any girlfriends or wives you may have had or are currently seeing, divorcing you know. Anything like that." Shuuhei voice was even, his eyes focused but his heart was beating erratically in his chest. This was the question he had wanted to open the interview with because the answer to this question would impact the two of them the most.

Renji looked up at Shuuhei. "Shuuhei I'm not married." Renji spoke with an easy voice.

Shuuhei was upset, Renji had to be lying. "Mr. Abarai, please tell me about any current girl friends you may be seeing currently or if you decline to state, but don't lie to me about it." The accusation was pointed and the voice that delivered it was sharp and chiding.

Renji looked at Shuuhei and could tell he didn't believe him. "Shuuhei... really I'm not married and I don't have a girlfriend." He shifted on the couch. He hadn't had a girlfriend for almost two years now and a wife, Renji snickered out loud at the comment and that got him a death glare.

"Alright if it's so funny then tell me about Suzu." Shuuhei said with an assertive voice. Renji had managed to get on his bed side somehow and Shuuhei was not pleased about it.

"How do you know about Suzu? I've haven't known you very long?" Renji asked confused.

"It doesn't matter how I know about her, tell me about her, I know she's your girlfriend already." Shuuhei said upset beyond belief that Renji or his emotions continued to string him along like this.

"Suzu's not my -" Renji is cut off when the front door opened and an unsuspecting Suzu walked into the apartment holding a bag of groceries.

Renji could feel the glare at the back of his head as he turned to regard Suzu.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought your interview would be over by now." She said with a smile as she moved past them into the kitchen to put the groceries she had bought away.

Renji thanked her for bringing him groceries and she nodded before leaving again.

"She has her own key and she buys your groceries." Shuuhei said glaring at him.

Renji snickered at the memory, " It's just better for my door hinges that she has her own key. She used to break down the door to get inside before." He said with slight smile. " But really she's not my girlfriend, I mean I've known her since I was like eight and I believe at the time she was almost sixteen." He spoke reminiscently as he thought about her for a movement before returning to Shuuhei. "Most people believe she's my girlfriend when they first meet here because of how she fends over me and such but really she's not. If anything she would be more like a watchful Mother or Aunt." He said with a smile.

Shuuhei looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "Really? So that's why she lives with you and you had a child together?" He asked irritated beyond belief that for some reason he couldn't leave a man like this alone. They had drifted so far off the topic point it was detrimental to his carrier.

Renji looked at Shuuhei with large eyes and turned his head to the side. "Had a child together? You mean Taka?" He asked looking at him with suddenly serious eyes.

Shuuhei nodded as though it was obvious.

"Takahiro is my son. But Suzu isn't the mother. Please Suzu is nearly eight years my senior and she's involved with a guy who's eight years her senior not me." He said as he looked over Shuuhei's confused expression. "And besides Suzu's my older sister." He said with a smile as he started moving steadily closer to Shuuhei on the couch.

Shuuhei was so busy trying to figure out what had happened that he didn't realize that Renji was suddenly right on top of him staring at him.

Renji moved over him and moved the camera so that it was now facing down and off before turning his attention to Shuuhei.

"What the hell? I need that for my assignment." Shuuhei asked as he moved to push Renji away from him. "Mr. Abarai you need to act professionally for the purpose of this interview." He spoke in a reprimanding tone.

"You know I probably do. But, with you as my interviewer I can't seem to focus. You don't mind do you?" He asked as he moved forward and kissed Shuuhei again.

Shuuhei pushed Renji away and licked his lips. "Your right I don't." He said pushing Renji back and kissed him passionately.

* * *

Please leave comments, they let me know how this story is going. Suggestions are fine too but no flames. Those are bad. And I' take all critism to heart when writing this fanfic and my others so please be kind and review.

chapter end

TBC

LVA


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. XD you have my thanks please keep it up.

Chapter 6-

Suzu and Gin sat together drinking coffee as their assistants compared notes and information behind them. They sat in relative silence as they exchange documents from Mr. Hisagi's personal file from Hueco Mundo Inc., and personal statements taken from close colleges and friends. Suzu reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes only to have them taken away by Izuru. She threw him a nasty glare only to have him state that she knew better then to smoke.

"Not even my damned assistant." Suzu muttered to herself. She should have been at a bar taking shots after what she had just witnessed.

Flashback Probably Lemon/lime here

Even through Renji was the one who often initiated the first move he was one to follow instead of lead when it came to the dominance aspect of what he and Shuuhei would call the beginnings of their relationship. Shuuhei was now completely on top of Renji, supporting himself on his elbows as he continued to show what can only be described as raw passion for the younger man beneath him. Shuuhei smirked as he heard a dissatisfied whimper (that Renji will swear never happened) leave Renji's lips as he pulled away for air.

"Mr. Abarai we really shouldn't…" Shuuhei tried to rationalize and be responsible like his job demanded.

Renji turned his head to the side and looked at Shuuhei with serious eyes. "You can't really tell me you don't want to go out with me. At least not after a kiss like that I'm not inclined to believe you." He said with a smile as he sat back trying to catch his breath. He would admit to himself that Shuuhei was a fantastic kisser.

"I barely even know you."

Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow, "And yet you shoved your tongue down my throat?"

A faint red line appeared on Shuuhei's cheeks. Maybe he had gotten a little carried away. " I was caught up in the moment." He fired back cheaply and the light chuckle it got caused the red line on his face to get darker.

"You know Shuuhei. You've been calling me Mr. Abarai and I asked you to call me Renji." He paused for a moment and Shuuhei could swear he heard the gears grinding together in his head. " Oh right, you need to be taught a lesson, you owe me." He said with a smile. He leaned forward so that his face was just inches from Shuuhei's. "Come on Shuuhei. I know you're good at this so K.I.S.S M.E." He smirked and that's about all Shuuhei could take.

Shuuhei pushed Renji back rather forcefully onto the couch and ravished his mouth with twice the force as he had the first time. Unlike the first kiss this one was calculated and precise as Shuuhei made sure Renji was an equal participant as their tongues fought for dominance between their lips. Unlike before where his hands had reminded on the couch they were instead exploring Renji's broad tattoo covered chest, tracing the tattoos up and down his sides and navel, taking each line with personal care as though Shuuhei had done this many times before.

Renji couldn't help but moan loudly.

At that Shuuhei began to motion their hips together.

After that moment all hopes of professionalism flew out the window and showed no signs of returning. All the subconscious longing Shuuhei had had for Renji after they had met the month before in the park was coming to realization he wasn't going to let the moment pass him by encase by some random chance Renji came to his senses later and wanted nothing to do with him afterwards. The same could be said for Renji.

Shuuhei continued to grind his hips into Renji's as he moved from his lips to his neck. He was so focused on the erratic pulsation of Renji's jugular as he licked and sucked on that point on his neck.

Renji threw his head back and bit on his good hand to keep from being to noisy. He moaned loudly as Shuuhei left his neck and moved to his uncovered broad chest. He bucked up hard into Shuuhei's chest as Shuuhei took a sensitive nub into his mouth. Renji continued to thrust up into Shuuhei's chest as Shuuhei continued to abuse Renji's extremely sensitive chest. Shuuhei paused at Renji's navel. He wanted so badly to just ravish the younger man beneath him but paused as what remained of his logic began to speak.

"We have to stop. He's a stranger and a client, no less and he's got a baby asleep in the other room." Shuuhei attempted to sit up only to find Renji's large hands locked in his hair. Thankfully for the two of them Shuuhei's libido had a voice too. "No, if you get up now we lose! Takahiro likes us enough. And Renji apparently likes us I mean it's not me sticking us in the stomach. "

Renji released Shuuhei's head for a moment and moved his hand to take his hair out of its high pony tail.

Shuuhei watched as those red strands fell and settled on Renji's board powerful shoulders and he felt himself lose it. He motioned Renji into the seated position one again and climbed on top of him so he was in Renji lap grinding their hips together and running his hands through those long red silk strands.

Renji moaned into the kiss as his lips where over powered by the older man. His hands found their way to Shuuhei's short spiky hair and were buried their again.

Shuuhei being the more experienced of the two continued to dominate the younger male as he worked his way into Renji's sweat pants and rubbed him gently through his boxers.

Renji's head dropped back as he moaned. It felt different doings something like this with Shuuhei. It wasn't like any of the times before when he'd slept with women while on the road or any of his girlfriends in high school. Something about it was right. But then again to him dating girls had never felt right, he had just done it to fit in back at home and then again in the pros.

The two were so involved in their activities that they didn't hear the front door unlocking for a second time that afternoon.

Suzu opened the door and paused. Her green eyes opened twice their normal size as she looked at her little brother and his interviewer on the sofa.

"RENJI ABARAI!! WHAT IN THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs startling both men.

It took Renji a moment to collect himself before he turned and looked at Suzu unsure of what to say.

Suzu gave him the look of a sports agent and nothing of the appearance of a worried older sister. 'She's pissed.' Renji thought to himself as he tried to think of what to say. He knew she was supportive to her gay friends and coworker but when it came to their family this was a whole new situation. He wasn't sure what she was going to do especially since she was looking at him from what appeared to be a fiscal job related standpoint at the moment.

She looked at him unable to think on the situation. 'How could he do something like this?' she asked herself. She had thought Jushiro had been joking when he said that Renji displayed interest in the editor. She stared for a moment longer before the confusion dissipated and the anger set in. "Renji, what the fuck were you doing?" she asked again in a slightly calmer voice.

Renji didn't say a word, she was certainly pissed at him. ' I would rather have her yelling at me then talking like this. She's going to kill me.' He thought as Takahiro's cries penetrated his inner thoughts. Takahiro's cries took president over his sister's need for answers. He slowly motioned for Shuuhei to get off of him and left the room to retrieve his son whom up until a moment ago he had absolutely forgotten was there.

Suzu then turned her eyes to the man that was still kneeling on the couch. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?!" She was beginning to sound like a broken record but she needed to know, to understand so she could stop it. She couldn't deal with Renji broken again.

Shuuhei stared at the older woman in the doorway for a second. 'What had we been doing?' Shuuhei's logic chided. The libido moved to speak and it glared, 'Besides the obvious.' Shuuhei's mouth moved but no words came out for a moment. For some reason he felt like a teenager who'd been caught with his pants down for the first time. His libido glared at the logic and shouted, 'What's the matter? We're both grown men who obviously know what we wanted.' Shuuhei once again sided with his libido.

"What are you stupid? I asked what you did." Suzu stated again.

Shuuhei looked at her for a moment longer before replying in a calm collected voice. "I believe the term is making out." He said clicking his tongue against his teeth as he recovered from his momentary embarrassment.

"How dare you?!" She asked slamming the door behind her as she walked out of the doorway. "What could have possessed you to think that would be alright?" She asked not breaking her eye contact with the man that could destroy everything she had built.

"He's an adult and I'm an adult and we both consented or at least he wasn't saying no." Shuuhei started to explain.

Suzu glared at him. "So what you use him once then throw him away?" She asked in a quieter voice as if hoping Renji wouldn't hear as Takahiro's cries still pierced the walls of the apartment.

Shuuhei glared at her, 'How dare she think so little of him as though he was some kind of deflowering freak that only wanted Renji for a one time deal.' "You don't even know me, how can you assume such a thing? Especially when it was Renji that insisted..." He asked raising an eyebrow.

Suzu's mouth dropped open and she resembled a fish, " Uh… uh…" She didn't know what to say. Never had she thought it would have been Renji who would initiate something so careless, at least she thought he wouldn't do it twice.

The two continued to look at one another as Renji finally reappeared with Takahiro sitting quietly in his arms still sniffling slightly. His hair was still down and he looked at Suzu with a regarding stare before looking at Shuuhei with a faint blush. Before he could speak Takahiro began motioning towards Shuuhei again and Renji felt no hesitation as he walked over and placed the boy in the other man's arms. Takahiro began looking Shuuhei over with his large brown eyes before smiling and giggling lightly as he began to pick at the buttons on Shuuhei's shirt now wrinkled shirt.

Suzu was about to say something when her cell phone rang. It was the same ringtone as Renji's phone. " Hello?" She answered not letting her eyes leave the pair. "No, I found them, I'll be down in a minute." She said before hanging up the phone. She walked over to the kitchen and returned with a key ring. "I left my keys." She said quietly as she moved towards the door. "Renji we will have to talk later. I still have work to do." She threw Shuuhei one last dirty look before closing her door on the way out.

Present time

Suzu stared at the documents in utter disbelief, "There has to be something, no one is this clean, he doesn't even have a speeding ticket, his grades are near perfect. He was even offered positions in high government offices and standing." She glared at the papers.

"You have to calm down. Hisagi has been a good employee from the time he's worked for us. He's one of our best employees. He won employee of the month for his division for nine months straight before he asked to be removed from the draw to give other employees a chance. "Gin stopped and took a drink of his coffee when he saw the glare Suzu gave him for 'protecting the enemy'. "Suzu, really, you aren't going to find anything trust me, even we couldn't find any dirt on him and Ulquiorra is the best Aizen has to offer for information gathering outside the realm of torture."

Suzu looks at him for a moment. "Kira," she said looking over at the blonde assistant.

He looked up at her, "yes, Ms. Abarai?"

"You're a personal friend of Mr. Hisagi. You've known him since your freshman year in college correct?"

Kira nodded.

"Interesting, did Mr. Hisagi ever tell you why he waited two years after graduating high school to attend T University?" She looked over his transcripts; he had received top marks in all his classes and was more than qualified for Gin's job.

"He did once when we went drinking after our finals as senior level students. But I couldn't tell you what he said." Kira replied as he turned to the dark haired assistant.

"I see, in your opinion then, was his reason valid?" She asked as he placed the transcript back inside the folder.

"In my opinion the reason was more than valid. If you give him a chance I don't think he'll disappoint you. If he and Renji are meant for one another he'll take good care of him." Kira nodded his head affirmatively.

Suzu took his statement into consideration. She and Gin continued to talk quietly amongst themselves, until the melody of "One Winged Angel" buzz through the quiet coffee shop. Gin doesn't even both to answer his phone he just lets it play out and counts quietly from ten backwards. Suzu watched the door open as soon as he said one and a young man with short black hair and green eyes walked into the shop glaring at them.

"Why must you put him through such stress?" Suzu asked as the man came closer. She put the files back in order and handed them to him.

"I haven't finished my coffee yet I'll leave when I'm done." Gin stated simply with a fox like grin on his face.

"The children are waiting in the car to see you." The young man said in a low voice.

Gin looked up at him. "Alright, you're always rushing me." Gin smiled as he downed the rest of the liquid and stood up. "Kira we're going." He said in a firm voice before saying good bye to Suzu and her assistant and walking out of the shop where a black limo pulled up and they got inside and drove away.

Suzu watched him go before remembering, 'We forgot to assign Renji a new interview. Crap.' She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Gin's number.

around the same time with Renji and Shuuhei

Renji and Shuuhei looked at one another as the door drifted closed and was locked from the outside.  
Renji smiled sheepishly, "Well I think she took that well." He spoke quietly as he pet Takahiro's head from Shuuhei's shoulder. "It's odd, Taka doesn't like anyone but to you he's attached."

Takahiro giggled at his father before burying his small hands in Shuuhei's hair pushing it down. Takahiro began gurgling noisily as he ran his hands through Shuuhei's hair busying himself with messing up the older male's hair before reaching over and grabbing his father's longer strands and yanking hard.

Renji took his hair from the boy's hand and slapped it softly. "No." he said in a firm voice to which got him a blank stare from his son. "Don't give me that look. You know what No means." He said carrying on a one sided conversation with the baby causing Takahiro to giggle and reach for Renji's hair again. Resulting in the same thing happening only this time Takahiro didn't laugh he completely lost interest in Renji and went back to focusing on Shuuhei.

Renji moved to sit on the couch trying to think of what he was going to do. He looked over as Shuuhei sat down next to him and placed Takahiro between them.

Takahiro giggled and reached for the button on Shuuhei's sleeve and began picking at it.

Shuuhei watched them both for a moment before looking at Renji, "listen about earlier… I don't really know what happened but whenever I'm with you or I hear about you I seem to lose control of myself. Because of you I've done something I would have never done before including make out with a client. You see I'm more professional then that."

Renji looked at Shuuhei, " So where do we go from here?" he asked watching his son lose interest in the sleeve and instead using Shuuhei's arm as a support to crawl up on the couch and pat the tattoos on his face.

Shuuhei looked at the younger man for a moment, "It's hard to say, I haven't been in a relationship for a little over five years. And I've never been in one with a child before." He said catching Takahiro as he lost balance and fell onto the couch. "Are you really serious about this? And before you answer do remember you're a public figure and a role model, something like this could ruin your career." He said morbidly as Takahiro wiggled out of his grip and was now sitting on the couch between the two men.

Renji smiled at Shuuhei, "if I wasn't serious about you then I wouldn't have bothered to name drop you to Ukitake after the dressing room that night nor would I have offered to return to the pros in order to get an interview with you." Renji said with a smile. "You would be surprised what the public supports now a days. And even if they didn't support me that doesn't matter, what happens on the field stays there and what I do in my private life is my business. So if you're up for it Shuuhei would you like to go out with Takahiro and me for lunch?" He asked with a nervous smile.

Shuuhei's logic and libido where currently at war with one another over the answer to that question, logic argued accepting would only lead to the same heartbreak they had suffered previously while libido stressed the idea that they might actually be able to get laid and get something more out of the situation. In the end Shuuhei would give him a chance since the both of them apparently had something to lose. "Sure but I do believe you both need a change of clothes first." He said with a smile.

Renji smiled and he scooped up Takahiro and went into back of the apartment to change his clothes. Fifteen minutes and a shower/ bath later they reappeared. Takahiro was dressed in a pair of baby blue jeans and a small red shirt that read "My Life Rocks" in huge black letters with a cute white floppy hat on his head covering his short dark hair. He wore a pair of Nike active shoes with what were probably designer socks and a silver bracelet on his arm that looked like an identification band. Renji was dressed in a pair of form fitting faded black jeans, a classy black button up shirt with the top two buttons undone and a pair of matching Nike shoes. His hair was once again tied back in his usual high fashion his forehead was covered in a black bandana with the inscription: V.C. 6 on the left temple.

Shuuhei couldn't help but stare star struck by how sexy Renji looked even with clothes on.

Renji picked up the preset diaper backpack by the door and looked at Shuuhei. " Let's go." He said with a smile.

Shuuhei nodded and followed him out.

Chapter 6 end

Please review and comment or review, that lets me know this story is actually being read by people and your options count.

Thanks LVA.

Next chapter I believe will be a start to the week long stay XD 7 days of interaction between Renji, Shuuhei, Suzu, and Takahiro, oh the joy XD.


	7. Chapter 7

Renji came home from practice to find Shuuhei sitting in the kitchen with Takahiro while watching spaghetti boil as Takahiro recounting his day with Suzu. He placed his sports bag on the floor in the living room before walking into the kitchen. After kissing Shuuhei on the cheek he picked up Takahiro who giggled and pulled at his dad's hair taking it out of its tie. "So what'd you guys do today while I was away training?"

Takahiro giggled and started to tell him, " Mama and Aun Susu ta the babie and Un Juju." He explained excitedly as he continued to go about his days in baby speech. "Now make foo an mama!" he smiled as he pointed to Shuuhei who was reading over some documents while Renji and Takahiro had been talking.

Shuuhei smiled at them as he placed the document down, "Yes, your sister is quite mellow now that she's expecting and her urge for nicotine has disappeared." He said getting up to pat Takahiro's head, "Why don't you two go take a shower that way dinner will be ready by the time you two are done." He said getting up to stir the pasta and cook the mushroom and meat sauce.

Renji nodded as he carried a wiggling Taka down the hall.

Shuuhei counted on his fingers backwards from ten after he heard the bathroom door close and when he got to two he heard the reliable 'thunk' followed by the sound of Takahiro's feet as he ran down the hallway naked with Renji in his boxers running after him.

An angelic laugh could be heard as Renji walked back down the hall with Takahiro over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes. "I caught him." He said smiling as they went back to the bathroom. Ten minutes later Takahiro came out of the bathroom with his little dark strands of hair standing straight up in three Mohawk like fins while Renji's hair sat wet and long against his back over a towel.

Shuuhei sniffled and pinched the bridge of his nose to keep himself from bleeding all over the food. After he regained his composure he began to set the dinner places for himself and Renji after he got the separate bowl of rice with meat sauce and pieces of sausage ready for Takahiro.

Takahiro sat in his high chair watching his parents talk about their day and he was starting to feel ignored now that they were talking to each other and not him. He made a grunting noise and Shuuhei handed him his sippy cup of water and he stared at it. He made the noise again and Shuuhei turned to look at him.

"What is it Taka?" He asked looked at Taka who then threw something at him and it splattered against his face. Takahiro giggled at him now entertained with his parents while Renji couldn't help but laugh. Shuuhei wiped his face and stared at Renji who went quiet while Taka continued to laugh.

Renji snickered, "But it was funny."

Shuuhei glared at him.

"I can't take you serious with pieces of rice and sausage hanging off your face." He started laughing again.

Shuuhei got up from the table and picking up a hand full of noodles and squished them in Renji's face which made Takahiro start bouncing around in his chair with laughter. And Renji just stared at Shuuhei, "I can't believe you just d-" he found his mouth stuffed with another hand full of noodles.

And so went an average dinner in the Abarai-Hisagi home. The home was filled with laughter and giggles until it was time to put Takahiro down after his second bath and naked parade around the house.

Takahiro sat in the shallow bath water as Shuuhei and Renji toweled off a few feet away. He continued giggling as he rolled his toy soccer ball in the shallow receding water until Shuuhei reached in and plucked him out smiling and rubbing his hair which was now gel free. Taka giggled as they blow dried his hair. He quietly sat bundled up in the sink while Shuuhei dried Renji's long red strands for him lovely. Takahiro smiled at his parents, remembering back to a time when he used to be lonely before his daddy came and got him from the cold place and before Mama came.

After Shuuhei was finished drying Renji's hair he tied it in a braid for him and went back to dressing Takahiro for bed.

After Takahiro was placed in his room and his bedtime story was read and classical music was played. Takahiro gave a tired yawn and drifted to sleep in his bed. As soon as Shuuhei was sure he was asleep he slowly got up from his bed and smoothed Takahiro's hair gently before turning to Renji who was busy turning the monitor on. Quietly they headed out of the room hand and hand to their own bedroom down the hall.

*Renji and Shuuhei made lemonade. You have been warned!!*

As soon as the bedroom door was closed Renji found himself pushed up against it by his slightly shorter but more aggressive lover. His lips were taken into a rough kiss almost as if Shuuhei was starved for him. He had learned over the past few months that he and Shuuhei fit together better then he had any other person he'd ever had to share his life with even former girlfriends and his sister.

"Renji…" He whispered after he broke the kiss and motioned towards the bed.

Renji smirked as he went and lay against the headboard smirking as Shuuhei got on top of him.

Shuuhei brought his head down and kissed him again this time much softer, almost tenderly, as he began to un-button Renji's black night shirt. After about three buttons down Shuuhei dropped his head down and began to lick and suck on Renji's pulsating jugular; loving the way it beat so erratically against his lips and tongue. "So good…" He mumbled as he continued to work on Renji's shirt, revealing more of Renji's fair skin which was accentuated by those bold black tribal marks.

Renji whimpered as Shuuhei latched onto his left nipple as he teased the second one with his thumb and forefinger. "Ah… Shuu…" He was having trouble thinking clearly as Shuuhei continued to trail further down south using his tattoos as a guide.

"What do you want Renji?" Shuuhei asked as he dropped his hips down to met Renji's teasingly.

"uh…" Renji whimpered, not that he would admit it, and pushed his hips up trying to get more friction.

"No, come on you have to tell me." Shuuhei teased moving a hand to hold Renji's hips still.

"Ah…" Renji cried out as Shuuhei pulled his boxers off and touched his pulsating shaft. "Shuu… hei, not fair!" Renji growled in frustration as Shuuhei continued to tease him.

"You have to tell me." Shuuhei said calmly blowing on Renji's now throbbing member.

"More…" Renji whimpered throwing his head back as Shuuhei dragged him to lay flat on the bed. "Please!"

Shuuhei smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Renji lovely before making a trail of butterfly chaste kisses down his torso to his navel. With a smug look Shuuhei began kissing Renji's long strong thighs while taking care to stroke the surgery scar on Renji's left knee. After another needy whimper Shuuhei reached over the bed to the locked drawer on his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. With the items he returned to Renji smiling triumphantly.

Renji reached up and grabbed him, pulling his still clothed erection over the bare member and began rounding his hips. "Why are you still dressed?" Renji asked as he flipped them over so he was on top. Renji reached down and pulled Shuuhei's night shirt in two directions causing buttons to shoot across the room.

"That was my good shirt." Shuuhei commented as he pushed Renji back causing Renji to be on his back again and Shuuhei on top. "I guess it's about time." He commented while reaching down to stroke Renji's member before placing his remaining fingers at Renji's entrance.

"God damn it!" Renji shouted and Shuuhei pushed a lubed finger inside.

It didn't take much stretching before Renji relaxed enough for him to place a second finger in and begin his scissoring motions.

"Uh…" Renji wasn't even able to form words once Shuuhei's practiced hands found his prostate. "AH Oh…oh…ah.." Renji reached and grabbed Shuuhei forcing their lips together. When they broke apart he looked at him with lust clouded eyes. "Now," was all Renji could say causing Shuuhei to removing his fingers.

"Alright stay calm." He whispered turning Renji onto his stomach and positioned him so his knees where spread and his back was arched. "Ready?" He asked pulling his night pants off and lubing his condom covered member.

Renji gave a quick nod. "Please."

Shuuhei slowly entered him, pausing so he could enjoy the warm, tight heat that was Renji Abarai. Shuuhei rested himself on Renji's back as they both let out labored breath. They remained that way for another moment or so before Renji rolled his hips back letting Shuuhei know he was ready. Shuuhei took that incentive and began rocking himself back roughly against the other man taking it slow at first then speeding up.

Renji thrust back just as eager as Shuuhei who was striking his prostate over and over causing the redhead to see stars as his lover continued to buck into him.

As Shuuhei reached his peak he reached below Renji and began to stroke his lover's member in time with his thrusts.

Moments later Renji let out a strangled cry as he came into Shuuhei's hand.

Shuuhei let out a low moan as Renji's passage tightened around him. He thrust into him a few more times before he slung forward over Renji's back breathing harshly. "I missed you." Shuuhei whispered into his ear as he turned them so they where now laying on their sides Renji's back to his chest.

"I know…" Renji replied leaning back into Shuuhei's embrace. "I missed you too. Training from here on out will be at the main stadium so I'll be home every night." He promised as his breathing began to soften until snores where the only thing that could be heard.

*Renji and Shuuhei hope you enjoyed.*

Shuuhei stayed awake for a while reflecting on his life and how much it had changed since that night he got struck in the face by that soccer ball. It had been nearly eight months since the day he'd interviewed Renji Abarai and they had started their relationship. He thought back everything; on how they'd come to move in together, Takahiro's first word, how Suzu had been rabid about Renji kicking her out and how excited the soccer world had been upon hearing of Renji's return to The Senbon. He could not believe he was now in a happy healthy relationship with a child and most importantly, someone that actually cared about him. Without a word he slowly shifted and gently removed himself from Renji.

Renji groaned in his sleep and shifted as well so he was lying on his stomach.

Shuuhei smiled as he threw the condom away and crawled back into bed resting his cheek on Renji's shoulder.

The next morning Renji sat in the locker room after his morning workout changing out of his running gear into his playing gear. He was in the middle of placing a brace on his knee when the assistant couch Yoshi walked into the room and pat him on the shoulder. "You have a visitor in the hall that wants to speak with you."

"Me?" Renji asked confused. 'Who would want to see me?' he wondered. 'Everyone I know would call if they needed something.' Putting the last strap in place he got up headed down the hall anyway to see who was looking for him. Rounding a corner he immediately froze. There leaning against the far wall was a familiar face, one he never thought he would see again.

She looked just the same as he'd last seen her over two years ago. Standing a modest 5'6" the woman had long blue hair that went down her back, slanted green eyes, olive skin and full red lips. She was done up in make up with blue eye shadow, devil red lipstick, blush, and dressed in a low cut blue tank top that barely concealed her implanted cleavage, a black mini skirt and black heels. She smiled at him.

"Hello," She spoke in a lustful tone as she walked towards him.

Renji watched her as she approached him. She stopped an inch in front of him and reached up to kiss him. "No." He said moving away from her. "What do you want Hitomi? I have practice to get too." He spoke harshly as he moved back a step.

"That never stopped you before. Remember all the fun we used to have?" She asked moving closer to him again.

"Back up." He said raising an arm to keep her at arm's length. "What do you want?" He gave her a questioning gaze.

"Well you of course, silly. I realized what a mistake I made by leaving you..." She said trailing off as a tear came to her eye.

"And Takahiro…?" He asked with an arched tattooed eyebrow.

"Who?" An off handed remark as she moved to kiss him.

"My son..." He spoke coldly.

"Oh the baby, you kept our baby? That means you love me right?" She asked hopefully.

Renji wanted to puke, "No... I don't want you to come anywhere near Takahiro or myself do you understand? I want you to stay away alright, I've moved on." He spoke and began to walk away.

"NO! You can't leave me!" She screamed behind him but Renji didn't dignify her with a response and instead he continued to walk back to the locker room.

A few minutes later Kai walked into the locker room, "Hey wasn't that one of those old gold standard girls in the hall crying her eyes out?"

Renji nodded, "I guess you can call her that. Let's go we're already late as it is. "

Kai nodded, "Yeah."

A week later,

Renji smiled as he kissed Takahiro and Shuuhei goodbye, "Alright I'll see you two tonight after the game."

"Bye bye Dada!" Taka said waving from Shuuhei's side.

"Alright, we'll be watching." Shuuhei said before Renji closed the door to the apartment.

Taka stared at the door for another minute before he pulled on Shuuhei's shirt, "Mama foo." He said pointing towards the kitchen.

Shuuhei smiled as he took Takahiro into the kitchen, placing him in his highchair with a bowl of rice and beans while he went to fill a Sippy cup with apple juice.

Several hours later found Shuuhei and Taka inside the Abarai VIP Box at Sakura Stadium with the game going on down below. Suzu and Ukitake also sat in the box critiquing every move Renji or Hitsugaya made below as the game progressed. Midway through the first half there was a knock on the box door and Shuuhei opened it to find a group of women standing outside the door.

"See I told you Kyoko, he's handsome." A woman about Shuuhei's age said as she pushed her glasses up on her face.

"Like you had to rub it in, Mai, yes we can see with our own eyes he's handsome." The woman, Kyoko, responded.

"Can I help you?" Shuuhei asked as Takahiro ran up behind him and looked out the door.

"Why isn't he adorable? Like a little angel." Another woman said bending over to look at Taka.

"Ah, Mary you have two of your own to spoil." Kyoko said with a smile.

"Ladies how can I help you?" Suzu asked getting up from her place at the viewing window.

"Ah, Suzu, you can tell us. Is this handsome man is really Renji's beau? We've been wondering, you know with the boys talking and all." Kyoko said giving Shuuhei the once over.

Suzu looked at them, "You three aren't going to go away until I answer are you?"

"Not a chance." Mai smiled.

"Who are they?" Shuuhei asked as Suzu closed the door telling the women one moment.

"They're the wives of the three other star players on the Senbon, Mai, Kyoko, and Mary. There's a fourth member but he's not much for these meetings and if you say yes then you'll become the fifth." Suzu said looking at Takahiro who was now pulling on Shuuhei's pants leg.

Shuuhei bent over and picked up the young child. "So they're important?" Shuuhei asked.

"Yes, their husbands and or significant others make up the starting team and they run the VIP boxes." Suzu said smiling.

"I see, so I best answer them?" Shuuhei asked and Suzu nodded.

Holding Takahiro Shuuhei opened the door and they smiled as he gave them his answer. Instead of giving him a chance to go back to the game they grabbed him and Taka and took him down the hall.

As he walked down the hall with the women another woman in a tight body dress walked past them. She had long blue hair and green eyes. She knocked on the door to the Abarai VIP Box. The door opened just as Shuuhei ended up in a box at the end of the hall.

**With Suzu and Ukitake**

Suzu got up again as the VIP door was knocked on. 'This is getting old.' She thought holding her back as she stood. Ukitake got up to tell her to sit and he'd answer it when she opened the door. "You!" She shouted.

The other woman just stared at her smiling, "Hello, Suzu, did you miss me?" the woman asked smiling.

"Hitomi you have a lot of nerve." Suzu spoke through clenched jaws.

"I just came to meet Renji's new lover. I'm curious to know why he wouldn't leave her for me." She said with a frown. "I want to meet her so where is she?" Hitomi asked taking a step towards the room.

"Oh no, you aren't allowed in here." Suzu said straight arming the door. "The lover you speak of isn't here." She said with a smile. "Believe it or not the Box Society already got their hands on that individual and you know they can't be bothered till the game is done and by then Renji won't want to see you."

Giving a low growl Hitomi stormed away from the V.I.P. box and down the hallway. Suzu stood in the doorway as she watched her leave, all the while hoping she was just here for the day and would give up. But something in the back of her mind told her she wasn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Penalty Shot

Renji sat quietly on the sofa watching Takahiro as he sat in his playpen conversing with stuffed monkey, Suzu had given him for his birthday. She had done it out of a running joke with Renji since he too had had a stuffed monkey as a child. It had been his one comfort object in the orphanage where he had grown up until he was adopted.

Shuuhei walked into the room still looking over some finalized documents so that he could send them back to his boss without Mr. Ichimaru having to sass him about tardiness. His paper included the story on how The Senbon had annihilated The Kunai in an astonishing 8-2 victory. During the match lead left attacking wing Kai Kurosawa had been injured with a sprained ankle along with two guards taken out with a twisted ankle and a dislocated knee. Thankfully Renji had managed to avoid injury during the game even though he was in the same collision as Kai when he'd sprained his ankle. Shuuhei placed the documents down on the coffee table before leaning over and kissing Renji on the cheek.

Renji turned to him. "Hm?" He asked taking his eyes off Takahiro and turning to Shuuhei.

"Someone called yesterday while you were out, Renji." Shuuhei replied sitting next to him and taking his hand.

"Really?" Renji replied intertwining his and Shuuhei's fingers. "Did they leave a name and follow up number?"

Takahiro looked over at his parents feeling an odd tension he had never sensed before and he didn't like it. He was unsure of this feeling but he knew it was very troublesome so he did the only thing he knew would get his parents attention. He threw Momo away from him and started screaming.

Shuuhei was about to answer when Takahiro started crying. He and Renji looked over and dropped their current conversation.

Renji was the first one up. He went over to the playpen and gently picked Takahiro up. "What's the matter Taka?"

Takahiro cried for another moment before reaching up and pulling on Renji's hair still teary eyed.

"Taka, stop that." Shuuhei said taking the boy's hand from around the long red strands.

Takahiro wrapped his small hand around Shuuhei's much larger fingers pulling him forward. "Mama,' the word was definitive and also a definition if Shuuhei had ever heard one. "

Renji looked at Takahiro as he took his small hand from Shuuhei and held him at arm's length. "What's up with you Taka?" He asked as the boy just looked back at his father silently. Renji turned to Shuuhei. "Do you know what's up with him?" He asked curious now at his boy's strange behavior.

"He's probably just tired." Shuuhei said taking the toddler from Renji and rocking him. "Let's have a nap." Shuuhei said the boy and heading for his room.

Takahiro was down half an hour later sleeping soundly in his bed.

Shuuhei kissed the boy on the cheek and then walked out of the bedroom. "Renji, I have to run these papers to the office." He said as he came back into the front room where Renji was now watching game footage.

"Alright," Renji said getting up and kissing Shuuhei goodbye taking him his papers from the coffee table. "I'll see you when you get back." He said with a thoughtful smile.

"Renji, are you happy with me?" Shuuhei asked the redhead.

Renji stiffened in response as he was caught completely off guard by his lover's question. He looked at Shuuhei for a moment. "Of course," He replied looking at Shuuhei confused. "Why would you ask something like that?" He waited for an answer.

Shuuhei forced a smile on his face. "Just forget I said anything. I'll see you when I get back." He said taking the papers and leaving out the door before Renji could say another word.

*696969696969696969*

Shuuhei walked slowly down the street mind deep in thought as he headed towards his office. His mind was spinning rapidly trying to put the information he had together. 'He had lived this before and knew exactly where it was going. A woman calling while his lover was at work, she would seemed surprised to hear another man's voice on the phone, she would call again later and leave some vulgar message and then a few weeks down the road he'd see that bastard in bed with her telling him it's all over and what they were doing was immoral and-'

Shuuhei was brought from his thoughts by the sound of a car horn. He hadn't even realized that he'd walked into an intersection. He backed up onto the sidewalk and waited for the little man to appear telling him it was safe to walk cross the street. As he waited the conversation came to mind.

_The phone rang loudly through the once quiet apartment as Shuuhei had finally gotten Takahiro down for his second nap. He reached for the hall phone and answered it. _

"_Hello?" He spoke into the receiver, "Abarai residence."_

"_Hello, I'm calling for Renji Abarai." A female voice carried over the phone. _

"_I'm sorry he's not in at the moment can I take a message?" Shuuhei asked moving into the front room to retrieve a piece of paper. _

"_Who are you?" The female voice asked curiously. "Would you happen to know when Renji will be returning?" Her voice was edgy almost as if she was desperate for information. _

"_I'm sorry, can I get a name?" He asked moving to write it down. _

"_Never mind, I'll call back again later." She said and hung up. _

_Shuuhei had placed the phone back on the cradle and headed off to sleep for a while in his bed until Takahiro came to find him after his nap. _

Shuuhei safely crossed the street and now stood in the elevator waiting for it to reach the 15th floor where he worked and his boss was located. As the elevator stopped on the 4th floor to load and unload passengers he remembered the message left on the phone and it made him almost sick to his stomach. Not because of its content but at the thought that Renji would be so dishonest with him if what she said was true.

_Shuuhei had returned with Takahiro from his boss' office where he was once again dropping off paper work when he saw the blinking number 1 on their phone. He of course went over to check the message knowing it was probably Kai calling because he was bored at home again. As he hit the play button the first thing that came to his attention was the sound of a woman's voice. _

'_Renji… it's me, Hitomi. I miss you. I miss everything about you since last week when I saw you all I've been thinking about were our last time together. Don't you remember? I miss the feel of you, your scent… everything. Please call me, "Her voice became extremely lustful. "I miss you, all of you and I know you miss me. There's no way your new lover is anything like me. Remember those things we used to do? How much fun?" She asked as it appeared she kept talking but Shuuhei didn't hear it. He deleted the message. _

_It was Takahiro that had walked up to him and pulled on his pants asking for food that brought him out of his shock. _

The elevator stopped on the 10th floor and a familiar blond stepped into the elevator.

"Good morning Hisagi." He said with a kind smile. Sure they had made up over the years and now had a normal friendship. And yet all things he'd said and done hadn't really healed for Shuuhei.

"Good morning Nakamoto." He said smiling equally kind. "So how is Aikiko?" He asked as they waited for the door to close and take them up to the 15th floor.

"She's doing great. We're expecting our first baby next month." He said smiling at Shuuhei.

"Well that's good news. My son has just mastered toilet training." Shuuhei said keeping up the fake smile. This man had nearly ruined his life once upon a time and yet here they were talking like old friend. When did I get over you? Shuuhei asked his mind as they both departed on the 15th floor Nakamoto going left and Shuuhei going right.

Shuuhei walked into Gin's office to find Kira looking around the room for something. He was looking around the entire office as if to find something someone would have intentionally hid from him. He turned the desk over and looked under it giving a frustrated sigh. He looked up and spotted Shuuhei.

"Hello, Shuuhei." He said dropping the desk down and moving to look in a drawer.

"I'm here to drop off this week's story." He said holding out the paper documents.

Izuru reached out and took the papers before placing them on Mr. Ichimaru's desk. "I guess you can wait here till he gets back from where ever he wondered off to." He said shaking his head before going back to searching through the drawers.

Just as Shuuhei was about to ask what Kira was looking for Gin walked into the office playing with a blackberry.

As soon as Kira spotted it he snatched it away from his boss. "Mr. Ichimaru, how many times I have told you about taking my blackberry?" He asked in a reprimanding tone.

Gin feigned hurt at his scolding, "But a secretary gave it to me. She said it was in the Woman's washroom on the 7th floor." He informed Izuru.

"Why was it there? Did you lose my blackberry again?" He asked slightly annoyed. His boss really didn't pay him enough to babysit Gin all day. He hadn't gone through special training just to end up some body's personal bitch.

"No she gave it to me. She said it's been there since yesterday." He said smiling. "Does that mean you haven't been getting any of your messages since then?" He asked turning the tables on Izuru.

"Of course I got my calls. I have a backup you know." He said pulling out an identical phone. "But that's not the point. Just deal with Shuuhei while I inform Mr. Sosuke of this security breach." He said walking out of the office dialing a number.

Gin then turned his attention to Shuuhei. "So Mr. Hisagi you have those papers for me?" He asked looking at his employee.

Shuuhei pointed to the desk.

Gin smiled as he looked them over before placing them in his done pile. "Very good work, Mr. Hisagi, you can continue to work from home as long as you turn in stories of this quality." He said with a smile. "And do be sure to give Renji my regards when you get home." He added as Shuuhei headed out the door and towards his home again.

*696969696969696969696969*

Renji sat on the couch going over the footage of his previous game but his mind was still on Shuuhei. 'Why would he not think I loved him?' He asked himself as he turned away from the footage and got up to make something to eat. 'I mean we tell each other everything… we are physical…' he continued to think as he retrieved a container of ice cream from the freezer. He sat down at the kitchen table and though devouring the extremely unhealthy treat in his confusion and searching.

The telephone rang twice before Renji got up to answer it. "Hello, Abarai residence?" Renji spoke into the receiver.

"Hey sexy, you miss me?" A familiar female voice asked over the phone.

"How did you get this number?" Renji asked moving to hang up.

"That's not important. What's important is that I'm ready to take you back. Please I want to be in our child's life." She said with a sincere voice.

Renji wanted to gag. "Please. Go sell your bullshit to someone else. Good bye." He said hanging up the phone.

A minute later the phone rang again and Renji answered it.

"Hello Abarai household." He said again but paused when he heard her voice. "Stop calling here." He shouted hanging up the phone and unplugging the phone.

'This is not good." He thought to himself as he got ready to head toward his room to retrieve his cell phone. He pulled it out and dialed a familiar number.

Half an hour later Shuuhei returned from the office to find his home extremely quiet. He closed the front door and walked off towards Takahiro's bedroom there was no way he'd slept this late into his nap. He opened the door to find Takahiro's drawers opened messily with clothes tossed about and Momo missing off Taka's bed.

'Where'd he go?' Shuuhei asked himself in a panic. He didn't like not knowing what was going on. He then headed to his and Renji's room hoping it was as he left it. But it wasn't it was empty as though someone had gotten dressed in a hurry clothes thrown astray and array. 'What's going on?' he asked quickly going to his cell phone where there was no text, no messages. "He left me." Shuuhei jumped to an instant confusion.

Shuuhei sat down on the bed and lay in Renji's spot. 'Why does it feel like I've seen this movie before?' He thought to himself. 'Oh right it's the same as last time.' He said sadly lying down.

Meanwhile Renji was jogging up the stairs. "Damn he's probably already back and the house is a mess." He mumbled to himself as he took the stairs two at a time o get to the sixth floor. He paused when he reached the door knob it was unlocked. "Crap he's back already." He said opening the door and locking it behind him before heading to look for Shuuhei. He had been in such a rush to get Takahiro out of the house that he hadn't even bothered to clean before leaving.

"Shuuhei." He called into the house.

There was no response.

"Shuuhei." He called again moving towards their bedroom dropping his keys in the bowl by the door.

Renji opened the door to their bedroom and paused, Shuuhei was lying on his side of the bed back to the door seemingly asleep. Renji quietly walked forward to look at his lover's face and he saw Shuuhei was holding a picture of the three of them together to his chest and he had a look of pain on his face.

"Shuuhei, wake up." Renji said gently rubbing his lover's shoulder. "Baby wake up." Renji encouraged standing over his dark haired prince.

"Hm…" Shuuhei groaned as he opened a deep brown eye and paused. "I thought…" He began but paused when he saw the worried look on Renji's face.

"What happened?" Renji asked gently kneeling down and placing his forehead on Shuuhei's.

Shuuhei paused at the feeling of the slightly damn cloth as he rested against his forehead. He listened to Renji's ragged breathing as though he'd been running a long distance. "… you left me." His words were solemn his voice carried a heartbroken tone.

"Why would you think that?" Renji asked gently looking Shuuhei in the eyes. "I love you, why would I ever leave you?" His voice cracked slightly as he spoke. He wanted so badly to understand Shuuhei's heartbreak to make it better to heal the wounds he kept buried under that smile and laugh.

"Who was she?" Shuuhei asked cryptically as he sat up holding the picture close to him.

"Who is she?" Renji asked confused holding onto Shuuhei's free hand.

"The woman who called for you… who was she?" Shuuhei asked looking away not wanting to hear the answer.

"What did she say?" He asked confused.

"She called you sexy and said she missed you." Shuuhei spoke voice filled with venom and malice. "You're leaving me for a woman aren't you?" Shuuhei accused pushing Renji away.

"You spoke to Hitomi." Renji came to a sudden realization.

"So that's your other lover's name?" Shuuhei spat at him feeling utterly betrayed.

"No!" Renji shouted at him. "No…" He said again once he'd calmed down. "No, Baby I would never leave you for her. She's a part of my past." He said gently taking Shuuhei's hand again. "She's no one anymore." He spoke reassuringly.

"Liar… you're going to leave me for her. I always knew you would want Takahiro to have a 'real' mother." Shuuhei let out a chocked sob.

"No…" Renji said gently kissing Shuuhei on the lips. "She could never be what you are to Takahiro." His words were genuine and truthful as he spoke calmly to his distressed lover. "She is no one anymore. Please believe me, I only love you. As far as I'm concerned you are the love of my life and Takahiro's 'real' mother. No matter what Hitomi says…" he pledged. "I will always love you."

Renji gently moved forward and began kissing Shuuhei's tears away as he made a trail back towards his lover's soft but firm lips. Once their lips met Renji pressed forward heatedly conveying more in that kiss then he could ever speak to Shuuhei.

Shuuhei kissed back hungrily desperate to feel Renji with him. Wanting so badly to know what Renji was telling him was the truth. He let out a sigh as Renji began to move down his jaw towards his neck. 'Does he really love me?' Shuuhei's mind tortured itself as it began to lose itself to pleasure. He finally succumbed and took control of the situation trying as best as he could to ignore that feeling of growing dread in his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sound of soft grunts and moans filled the apartment accompanied with the echo of bed springs as the motions of the two lover's feelings where realized in the otherwise quiet space.

"Renji ah…" Shuuhei whimpered as Renji pushed his legs further apart.

"Hm..?" Renji replied leaning up to kiss his lover on the lip as he moved his hand to pump his lover's pulsating staff.

Shuuhei tried to form an actual thought but wasn't able to as Renji moved slowly inside him allowing him to feel absolute pleasure. Shuuhei threw his head back as Renji began to rub the staff much quicker as he increased is tempo.

A few minutes later found Renji lying on top of Shuuhei breathing ragged and hard as though he'd just run a marathon. Shuuhei remained beneath his lover taking in everything, his scent, his touch, his voice all he could get of Renji. Renji looked down at him with those deep brown eyes and arched up kissing him on the lips passionately.

"I love you, Shuuhei Hisagi and no one can change that." He spoke devotedly. His voice filled with passion and merit.

*6969696969696969696969696969696969696969*

*two days prior*

Hitomi pulled up her skirt as she held her hand out to the camera man still leaning against the bathroom stall.

"Yeah take it." He said dropping a note into Hitomi's palm. "You must really be a desperate fan." He said with a smile as he pulled up his pants.

"You could say that." Hitomi replied as she dropped the familiar black berry on the sink ledge and then headed out of the apartment. 'Now it's time to pay my Renji a visit.' She thought to herself as she headed back to her apartment to make some phone calls and get ready for her future encounter.

*6969696969696969696969696969696969696969*

*back to the present*

A familiar chime echoed through the Abarai-Hisagi apartment causing a hand to snake out of the bed and reach for a pair of pants that lay beside the bed. The chime ended just as the phone made its way to a tattooed face. Renji groaned as he looked at it and flipped it open waiting and sure enough it began chiming again. With an exhausted look he pressed the 'SEND' button and placed the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked tiredly.

"Are you still in bed? You better be alone!!" Through the receiver came the extremely hormonal and exasperated voice of his older sister.

"What do you mean still in bed? Of course I'm not alone." He said wiping his face. In all honesty he could never remember being so tired before, so utterly exhausted. He looked over to see Shuuhei was still asleep beside him looking equally as drained even though he was asleep. 'There is so much I don't know about you.' Renji thought as he zoned out on his sister.

"Monkey!" She shouted into his ear causing him to twitch as she brought his attention back. "I'm bringing your kid home today. We'll be there after lunch and his nap, so expect us at about 3 o'clock." She said before wishing him a good afternoon and hanging up.

Renji paused and looked at the clock and the little read numbers read 1:30PM. He blinked a few times and read the numbers again before groaning. He and Shuuhei had overslept. He reached over and gently shook Shuuhei as he reached over and kissed him on the cheek. "Baby it's time to get up."

Shuuhei groaned as he opened a tired eye to look at the redhead before turning over and cuddling into him. "Do we have to?" Shuuhei asked intertwining their legs.

"Yes, we should get up. We need to air out the apartment if Suzu's to bringing Takahiro home at 3." Renji said gently kissing Shuuhei on the lips allowing his lover to dominate as he saw fit.

Shuuhei gently turned them so he was resting on Renji's thighs as he looked at the clock and he sighed. "You're right." He said kissing Renji gently before going towards the shower. "You coming, Renji?" Shuuhei asked smiling as he walked to clean himself off.

Renji got of the bed as quickly as he could and headed after his lover into the bath.

Twenty minutes later found Renji and Shuuhei opening every window in the apartment to air out the smell of sex, despair and love.

Shuuhei then took their sheets and headed into the washroom to wash them so that they would be fresh by bed time that night.

While Renji went to the bar and began to throw together a late lunch, he came up with grill cheese sandwiches and chips. It was simple and sweet and Shuuhei loved it.

The two reconciled lovers sat next to one another enjoying their sandwiches in relative silence. That apartment was truly quiet without their son at home. The two lovers continued to sit together until a knock came to the door.

Renji was currently washing the dishes so Shuuhei got up to answer the door.

There at the door stood a woman about Renji's age with long blue hair and green eyes. She was scarcely dressed in a brown miniskirt and a body tight red shirt that read, 'Sweet as Sin'. She gave him a sweet smile since she already knew who he was. 'Shuuhei Hisagi, personal news reporter assigned to Renji Abarai during his first season back.' She told herself as she offered him a hand to shake.

"Hello, I was wondering if Renji was home today." She asked as he shook her hand.

"Who might you be?" Shuuhei asked knowing this couldn't be some ordinary woman.

"I came here to speak to Renji, is he here?" She asked blinking at him in what Shuuhei would assume to be a flirty way.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Shuuhei asked again as he began to close the door.

She stepped between the closing door and Shuuhei getting extremely close to him. "I came to see my husband. Is Renji here or not?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shuuhei, who is it?" Renji's voice drifted down the hall as he came into view.

Shuuhei turned to answer when he saw Renji frozen in his spot. "Renji?"

"You," Renji shouted coming up behind Shuuhei. "You have caused enough trouble! Get out of here!"

"How can you talk to me that way?" Hitomi asked reaching out and touching Renji's arm. "I am your wife after all…" She said moving to pull him from behind Shuuhei.

Renji threw her arm away. "Why would you come here speaking such nonsense? We broke up over three years ago. I told you I MOVED ON! Get it through your head! MOVED ON! Now GET OUT!" Renji said pulling Shuuhei inside and slamming the door in her face.

Shuuhei just looked at Renji that woman had thrown the words 'husband' and 'wife' around pretty liberally even though Renji had said it was nonsense. "Renji…" he began unsure if he wanted to finish.

"She lied." Renji said simply moving to get his cell phone but it was too late Suzu was calling him tell him they were just getting out of the elevator and would be there in a few minutes. "Shit." Renji said looking at Shuuhei and knelt down taking his lover's hands in his. "She lied about us being husband and wife… but she is Takahiro's mother." He said gently rubbing Shuuhei's hands with his thumbs. "But…" Renji was cut off by the sound of a child screaming in the hallway.

Renji and Shuuhei both knowing it was their son jumped up immediately opening the door to see Takahiro screaming in his stroller while Ukitake was acting as a barrier between Suzu and Hitomi.

Suzu looked about ready to push Hitomi over the banister.

Takahiro screamed because it was obvious from the ruffles in his shirt Hitomi had grabbed at him.

Renji moved from behind Shuuhei and grabbed Hitomi knocking her to the floor. "What did I tell you? Get out!" He then turned back to look at his sister he helped her straighten up before taking Takahiro from his stroller. "Sh… It's okay Taka. Mama and Papa are right here." He said gently handing the boy the Shuuhei.

"Mama…" Takahiro cried attaching himself to his father.

"Mama?!" Hitomi shouted looking at Renji. "You moved on with a man?!" She appeared outraged and borderline psychotic. "That's impossible you're not gay."

"Let's go inside." Renji said gently motioning Suzu and the others to the apartment. "Are you alright?" He asks his sister as he led her to the door. After she answers he looks back and stares at Hitomi. "If you don't leave I'll call the police." He said thankful it was the middle of the afternoon and none of his 8-5 neighbors had been home to see this event take place.

Once inside the apartment Renji leaned against the locked door and let out a long sigh. He looked into the living room where Takahiro was still sniffling in Shuuhei's embrace refusing to let go of the older male. He pushed away from the door and went to pat his son's head reassuringly. He ran his large hand through the short dark strands gently calming his son along with Shuuhei.

Before long Takahiro was sniffling in Shuuhei's embrace and hiccupping quietly.

Immediately after Takahiro was calmed Renji turned his attention to Suzu and Ukitake.

Suzu gave Renji a look, "Didn't I tell you about that girl?" She snapped sitting up as she began to empty the stroller.

"Yeah you did." Renji replied. He hated that his sister was always right.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Penalty Shot-10

Later the evening of Hitomi's surprise appearance, after Takahiro has been bathed and put to bed Renji and Shuuhei sat together in silence unsure of how to proceed. They were both lost in their own thoughts unsure of what to say. Her appearance had confirmed some of Shuuhei's fears and brought Renji's old memories back to life and brought a physical form to what he'd always feared.

"She's going to use Takahiro against me." He breathed out with a sigh. "And now she knows about you." Renji looked at Shuuhei for a moment with confused and clouded eyes as he tried to search for some kind of conclusion that didn't end poorly for himself or Shuuhei.

Shuuhei knew that look. For an instant he saw the familiar blond hair and blue eyes. He could swear Renji was talking to him but all he could here was those words and that familiar looked in those eyes. 'Sorry it's just not normal. We can't continue. I have a girlfriend now.'

"Hey are you listening?" Renji asked waving a hand in front of Shuuhei's face.

Shuuhei blinked and those blue eyes and that familiar blonde hair were gone and there sat Renji looked at him with a worried glance. "Yeah," he paused when Renji kissed him.

The kiss was short and chaste on the lips. Renji the pulled away and looked at him. "Don't worry. She's not coming back into my life ever." He took Shuuhei's hands. "I would never let that woman back through that door again." His words held a strong sense of promise.

Shuuhei nodded, "Are you sure?" His eyes carried a sincere sense of worry. "What if she alerts the media? I've seen what they can do; I know what they can do."

Renji rubbed his thumbs into the back of Shuuhei's hands, "We will come out first." He said with a smile. "That is if you want to. If you aren't ready for that then I understand." He replied.

Three days later Hitomi sat in front of the television in her hotel room livid. She had just finished watching Renji's first televised sports interview since his return to stardom. She couldn't believe he'd said that about that man. 'How can he think that pervert is the love of his life? And much less put the bastard on TV.' She hugged her pillow as she picked up her phone. Renji would come back to her or no one would have him.

Meanwhile in the Abarai household Takahiro looking up at his parents as they watched the interview on their sofa. Takahiro pointed to himself on the screen, "I?" He smiled next to Shuuhei.

Shuuhei kissed his son's forehead. "That's right. And look there's Auntie Matsumoto." He said pointing to the interviewer.

The large breasted red head had smiled on the screen at Takahiro's cuteness as he talked about his 'Mama' and Papa while Renji and Shuuhei had watched.

"You both did really well." Renji praised as he pat Takahiro's head and kissed Shuuhei. "Let's hope that's enough of a deterrent for her."

Almost as if on cue the phone rang.

Renji and Shuuhei looked at each other, since neither of them was expecting a phone call.

Shuuhei placed Takahiro on Renji's lap and went to answer the phone.

"Hello, Abarai-Hisagi house hold, this is Hisagi how can I help you?" Shuuhei asked as he took the cordless into another room.

"You're such a fucking whore." The words were spoken in a malicious, disgusted fashion.

"Excuse me?" Shuuhei said as he looked at the ID seeing it as a restricted number.

There was a laugh, "If you continue to stay with him he'll just leave you trust me. That's what happened to me." She warned then a dial tone followed.

Shuuhei looked at the phone then placed it back on the cradle sighing.

"Who was it?" Renji asked as Shuuhei came and sat down

"A wrong number," A lie that would cost them both in the near future, and the answer that would haunt Shuuhei for nearly a year.

Takahiro looked up at his mother confused, why did Mama look so sad all of the sudden? He reached up and waved his hands around.

Shuuhei with a smile picked him up and sat him on his hip.

Takahiro smiled and hugged Shuuhei closer. Takahiro was a very shy child who was very content with just being with his parents and close relatives. Unlike his father, Takahiro did not take to strangers very well and was not as carefree with his existence. Takahiro was a thinker. It was obvious to Shuuhei anyway Renji still thought his boy would be the brash type like himself. Takahiro was old enough now that he could be labeled an observer, always watching his parents trying to figure them out trying to be with them all the time.

Shuuhei moved Takahiro a bit onto his lap as he sat back down on the couch.

Takahiro looked up at Shuuhei with his large brown eyes and smiled before reaching for the bottle that Renji had in his hand.

Shuuhei put out a hand and Renji gave him the bottle. "What do we say?" He asked Takahiro.

"Tha ohhh Da." Takahiro said with a wave as he took the bottle from Renji and brought it to his lips. He then sat down in Shuuhei's chest and proceeded to drink his juice and fall asleep.

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Sorry for the long break between chapters but college life isn't as easy as everyone says it is. Espeically if your a microbiology major. XD but as i mull through my midterm Penalty Shot slapped me in the face and i began writting this chapter. Some more bleach characters are introduced as well as two OC, named Ai and Sai Cifer, if that gives you a hint as to whom one of my new characters in this chapter is. These new characters will play a larger role in the story that is Penalty Shot. Your feed back on them and the story would be greatly appreciated. I was also wondering if you as my readers would be interested in Penalty Shot side stories that would detail more about Renji/Hitomi's past, Suzu and Renji's past, and how they all came to be as well as how Takahiro arrived on the scene.

That's all for now, enjoy the beginning of the fall,

Lokivsanubis XD

* * *

Penalty Shot – chapter 11

"Stop calling here." Shuuhei hissed into the phone. They'd changed their phone number six times in the last three months but somehow she always received their new number. They have even moved into a new housing development because neither one of them was ready for a house at the moment. She found a way to get inside. Shuuhei was becoming more and more paranoid because Renji blew her off as an inconvenient but no real threat. He constantly assured him that he would never go back to her but Shuuhei knew from experience words were shallow.

"I want my family back. You stole my husband and my son." Hitomi fired back at him angry. "You snuck in the back door and you know it." She cursed at him. "I will get them back you bit-"

Shuuhei hung up the phone.

Ten seconds later it was ringing again. Frustrated Shuuhei cut the phone wires and went into the living room.

"Takahiro," He called when he noticed his son had wondered off somewhere into the house. "Takahiro?" He called as he continued to get closer to the shaking blanket in the playpen. "Where could Taka be?" Shuuhei asked the 'empty' room as he walked away from the pen ignoring the little head the stuck out from under the blanket giggling. Shuuhei walked through the kitchen and went the back way into the hall where he saw Takahiro climb out of the blankets and sit in the playpen awaiting his return.

"Mama!" Taka shouted excitedly when Shuuhei reentered the room.

"There's my boy." He said lifting up the toddler and kissing him on the cheek.

Takahiro giggled into Shuuhei's neck and held onto him.

Shuuhei carried the boy into the bedroom to dress him for the day. He had twenty minutes until practice started.

"Where has the time gone Taka?" Shuuhei asked the toddler as he buttoned the boy's shirt and tied his shoes. "I remember when you where just a little baby." He said tapping the boy's belly causing him to laugh. Shuuhei smiled as his son as he placed him down. "Two toys Taka." He said giving the boy his backpack.

Taka immediately went to collect Momo and his cuddle blanket before returning to Shuuhei motioning to be picked up.

Shuuhei lifted the toddler into his arms and went to the music room to pick up the Songwriter Renji had bought him for his birthday. "You ready to go to work, Taka?" He asked smiling.

"Yah!" Takahiro shouted as he carried him out the door.

Shuuhei carried Takahiro down the stairs to the parking structure where he was greeted by the familiar female security guard.

Renji had insisted that when he was away at tournaments or not home that Shuuhei be escorted to his car if Takahiro was with him.

Shuuhei walked with Nel and Takahiro to the car. Once Takahiro was loaded in and he'd started the car the blonde woman walked back towards the entrance and they drove off.

Shuuhei smiled at Takahiro as he unloaded him at the recording studio. It had been nearly six months since Hitomi's return and many things had happened in that time. Most of them were Renji caused and orientated. Renji had decided that Shuuhei had talent with his guitar and recorded him playing. Then he took the recording to one of Suzu's friends, Shinji and he placed Shuuhei in a band known as The U.U. or The Urban Underground. It had been a media firestorm for them and the band leading to both good and bad publicity for both parties.

Hitomi had added to the firestorm when she announced that she and Renji would be getting back together now that Shuuhei would be gone with the band. This had caused a huge fall out between Renji and Shuuhei which had almost ended their relationship. That news had also become public and at one point Hitomi had called the police saying on an anonymous tip that she'd heard him threaten to take Takahiro from Renji and kidnap the child for ransom. They had barely immerged from the firestorm intact and things were still shaky since they rarely saw each other anymore. Renji was away playing here while he and the band were performing there or vice versa and all the while Hitomi was calling and becoming a nuisance.

Shuuhei took Takahiro's hand and they walked into the recording studio from the underground parking structure. He picked him up as they got to the elevators and entered one and then looked at Takahiro. "Number 4." Shuuhei said making the sign for 'four' for Takahiro.

Takahiro turned large brown eyes curiously at Shuuhei, "Foor." He replied looking at the buttons he really wanted to push them all.

"Number 4." He said smiling.

Takahiro pushed a little hand out and pressed the large button with '4' on the inside.

Shuuhei smiled and kissed Takahiro's forehead as they rode the elevator up.

Once they exited the elevator Takahiro hid his face in Shuuhei's neck suddenly very shy.

Shuuhei chuckled as he rubbed Takahiro's back as he walked down the hall to the meeting room like they did every other day Renji was gone.

"Hey we're here." He announced to the room as he walked into the room.

"Yo." A reply from behind a set of drums as an orange haired young man appeared.

"Hey," an identical boy with orange hair and a small child's stuffed bear said from the pool table.

"Hello," another nearly identical boy said as he moved a hand through his white hair.

"Morning, Ichigo, Kon, Hichigo." He said as he moved to place Takahiro down in the small playpen they kept at the recording studio loft just for him. "So what have you three been up too?" he asked as he walked away from the playpen and to the fridge to put Takahiro's lunch inside.

"Same as usual," Hichigo replied as he moved to smack Kon in the back of the head. "Move we have to finish prepping the equipment before she gets back. I'm not getting yelled at again because you slacked."

Kon stuck his tongue out at Hichigo before going back to setting up some sound equipment in the next room.

Ichigo ignored his brothers' antics and went to warm up on his drums.

A few moments later Shuuhei had removed his Song Writer and the two of them had a small session going. Ten minutes later their base player showed up looking a little disheveled.

Shuuhei and Ichigo looked at each other and stopped playing after he went to the fridge.

"Morning Kensei!" Kon said with a perverted smile. "So where's Kairi?"

Hichigo pulled his brother back into the other room. "Morning, ignore stupid." He commented. "Come we have things to set up."

"Morning," Ichigo and Shuuhei said in unison as they left their instruments in their places and went to sit at the bar as well.

Kensei looked at Shuuhei, "You watch the game last night?"

Shuuhei nodded, "Yeah, Renji called me afterwards." He replied as he laced his palms together. "He'll be fine. The doctors said it's just a sore tendon, but he won't be playing anymore games this season as a precaution since there are only two season games left and the Senbon didn't qualify for the cup this year."

"So is Renji coming home then?" Ichigo asked after taking water out of the fridge and handing it to Kensei. "You need that." He said motioning to Kensei's messy appearance.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked accepting the water.

Shuuhei and Ichigo laughed, "Of course it is."

Even though Ichigo and Shuuhei were both younger then Kensei they were both in committed relationships. Shuuhei had Renji and Takahiro, Ichigo was married to the adopted sister of the Senbon's second owner Byakuya. The younger two males unlike Kensei had been lucky in that they meet their loves by accident while Kensei had to work with his every day while they made cracks at him.

Takahiro sat in the playpen watching the adults sit around and smiled at them. He was content in his pen with Momo as his company. It wouldn't be long till Uncle Emo came to get him. Takahiro's face lit up when the door opened and a young woman with long brown hair walked into the room. Since Takahiro was rarely around woman he remembered all the ones he met very well. "Auntie Kaiwi!!" He shouted immediately taking her full attention.

Shuuhei laughed he took all her attention the moment she walked into the room. It had been one of the reasons Shuuhei had been nearly forced to call Ulquiorra to pick his son up for the day while he had to do serious recording sessions like today.

Ulquiorra scowled as he rode the small elevator up from the ground floor of Hueco Mundo Recording Studios. He had in one hand the hand of a little girl and in the other the hand of a little boy both of them insistent on touching every button in the elevator causing it to stop and go at every floor which annoyed him to death and caused macabre thoughts to circle in his head. Thank god they only had to go to the fourth floor. Or he might have killed them, his own children be damned.

The little girl looked up at him with large blue eyes smiling at him. She had the same smirk as his lover, that same cocky expression. "Ulomama," the little girl said smiling at him. "We go get Taka?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Yes." Ulquiorra said looking down at her.

They had to stop when the little boy beside them froze mid spot.

"Sai, what is it?" Ulquiorra asked looking at the little boy with bright emerald green eyes and short black hair.

Sai just looked up at Ulquiorra for understanding.

Ulquiorra picked the boy up and carried him the rest of the way down the hall. It's always the Abarai boy with him. I don't know what his problem is. Ulquiorra thought as he held Sai. It was just like when he'd fallen for his trash of a lover.

Ulquiorra walked them for a little while with them until he came to the proper door and knocked.

Hichigo opened the door and sighed, "Hello Cifer." He said allowing Ulquiorra into the suite.

Ulquiorra didn't even bother acknowledging him as he went to Shuuhei placing Sai down. "I'm here for the boy. You can pick him up in the afternoon after work."

Shuuhei nodded and went to the playpen hugging Takahiro goodbye. "Alright now you be good for Uncle Batty."

Takahiro nodded as he was transferred to Ulquiorra who with a wave left with Takahiro.

Ulquiorra took the young child in his arms and walked down the hall with his two walking behind him. Well it was more like ran in front of him as Ai chased her brother down the hall. As they waited for the elevator Takahiro stared at Ulquiorra. This happened every time he picked the little trash monkey up from the Urban Underground Sound Studio. He figured Takahiro just wasn't used to someone who wore such odd tattooing on their face.

"Ulomama." Ai's voice brought Ulquiorra from his musing. "Kitty," She announced loudly pointing down the hall behind them.

Ulquiorra turned around and paused, there looking like a walking embodiment for sex stood his trash of a lover. He wore skin tighter then sin black leather pants and molded just right to his muscular but slim frame. His arms were bare showing off the large panther tattoos Ulquiorra knew to be on each arm growling with ferocity. His chest was also bare as his leather vest was opened and unbuttoned revealing a well toned tightly muscled specimen of a man.

And who was his trash boyfriend, everyone as always surprised when they found out seeing as Ulquiorra always talked down about him and called him a freeloading trash heap at times. His lover was Grimmjow Jaquarques lead singer and at times guitarist for the break out smash group from the underground, The Espada. Though Grimmjow had an attitude problem to a degree he was a genuine good guy.

"Yes, that's Kitty." Ulquiorra replied patting the girl's head.

The elevator had finally returned to their floor and Ulquiorra herded all the children inside so that they could get on their way.

Once in the parking lot Ulquiorra placed Ai and Sai into the car and told them to get in their safety seats while he got Takahiro set up in the smaller seat.

All three seats were top of the line in safety. Ulquiorra had been forced to buy a new car from the size of the car seats alone. Ai and Sai's seats along filled up the first row of his SUV and Takahiro since he couldn't sit in the back by himself required Ulquiorra to move the car seats so that Ai was in the front facing him while Sai was in the back next to Takahiro.

After placing Takahiro into his car seat something told Ulquiorra to turn around. He did so very slowly closing the car's door as he turned so that all the children were safe in the car. He turned and came face to face with Hitomi.

"Gold standard," Ulquiorra said addressing her, "What's trash like you doing here?"

"Give me my son, Ulquiorra you have no right to keep him from me." Hitomi said looking at the slightly taller man expectantly.

Ulquiorra hit the lock car button on the car and looked at her. "You worthless piece of trash do you really think I'm that stupid or lame?" he gave her the familiar blank but accusing stare. "You need to go before I take you out." He said moving to walk around the car to get to the driver's side.

"Give me my son! You have no right to him." Hitomi said throwing him a knowing glare.

"I have more a right then you filthy worthless trash." Ulquiorra replied. "Now leave me be before you have an accident," he warned as he walked around the car and got into the driver's seat being sure to use the key to unlock the driver's side so that the child locks would remain that way for the back of the car. He wouldn't put it past her to jump in his car for the boy.

He eyed her as he backed the car up and drove away. She was becoming a pest and if there was one thing Ulquiorra hated more than trash it was the pests that lived throughout it.

Ulquiorra took the children back to the estate he shared with Grimmjow and their two children. It was moderate sized because the rest of the land had been converted into forest for the purpose of hiding other activities.

Once he unloaded the children he let them play in the small fenced in front yard while he went inside to gather items for the busy day ahead. It was only 11 AM after all there was still a whole 12 hours left in his shift.

He monitored the children playing in the yard through video camera's set up around the playpen area while he prepared a lunch of sandwiches for his toddlers and hotdogs in macaroni and cheese for Takahiro. He'd already placed his phone call into Suzu and Aizen informing them of yet another Hitomi incident. They knew there had to be more but it was obvious someone wasn't speaking up.

The hours passed after lunch and there came a knock on the door. The children where napping in the play room on the third story of the house while Ulquiorra was practicing in the basement at his indoor training center. When he saw the lights on the ceiling flash and he looked at his watch walked upstairs to open the door.

"Hey." Renji said from his wheel chair.

"How was Takahiro?" Shuuhei asked beside Renji.

"He was the same as always though he was asking some interesting questions during lunch today." Ulquiorra replied as he turned on the TV so the first floor would not sound so quiet. It turned on to a concert Grimmjow as performing at.

"Well he has your DVR set to record his performances?" Renji asked raising a tattooed eyebrow.

Ulquiorra nodded, "He wants to see how trashy his performances are for himself." He replied, "you can come get your boy he's asleep upstairs I'll show you the way. They were in Sai's playroom today." He informed them. Renji waited downstairs while Ulquiorra and Shuuhei went up.

Shuuhei walked behind the shorter male as he went up the two flights of stairs to the third floor of the home and down a long hallway. They walked about half way down the hall when they came to a door labeled in French, Spanish, English and Japanese identifying it as Sai's play. Ulquiorra opened the large door to reveal a child's paradise though not sure if it could be called a little boy's room.

The walls where done in a light lavender with golden trim and what appeared to be clouds scattered throughout the walls. White crown moldings decorating the baseboards and ceilings. There were bookshelves filled with books of all reading levels in four different languages, toy trains, house play sets, a desk for drawing, finger paints scattered around a section and a bed. On the king sized bed with guard rails laid the two raven haired children with Takahiro between them.

Shuuhei smiled as he went over to the sleeping children and gently tried to remove Takahiro only to find Takahiro was holding onto Sai's shirt.

Ulquiorra came over and helped by waking his two up saying nap time was over and it was time for some sort of organized activity.

After untangling Takahiro and Sai Shuuhei carried the fussing toddler downstairs followed close behind by Ulquiorra and his children.

Downstairs Renji was on the phone with someone while he wheeled back and forth in place. He must not have heard them come downstairs. "You worry too much it's just a sprain. I'm fine I swear they only have me in a chair as a precaution."He laughed lightly. "Of course I'll still make our meeting tomorrow night." He smiled into the receiver. "Yes I know it's been a while." He paused when he saw Shuuhei "I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone.

"Daddy!" Takahiro shouted motioning to Renji, "Mama Sai I Sai." He said trying to convey his emotion while thrashing around in Shuuhei's arms.

"Takahiro," Shuuhei said in a warning tone. He acted like this every time they had to leave. He got so upset about leaving his friends. "Now say bye bye to Uncle Ulquiorra, Ai and Sai."

Takahiro just broke into sobs he hated leaving his friends Sai especially.

"Oh Taka." Shuuhei said trying to calm the young child down. "Bye Ulquiorra thank you." He said smiling as they walked out of the house.

Takahiro continued to fight until he was placed into the car seat in his parents' car. Before Shuuhei could help Renji into the car Takahiro was asleep in the backseat.

The ride home was unusually silent; it gave Shuuhei a bad feeling.

Renji's phone rang and since they were stopped at a light Shuuhei looked over and saw it read. "Miss X" on the display screen. Renji smiled at him as he answered the phone.

"Hey why are you calling me right now? I already told you I'd call you late." He said in a patronizing voice. "Don't you on Renji me anything I'll call you later tonight." He smiled, "Hey… I said I'd call you back. Yes yes night Beautiful." He hung up the phone.

Shuuhei raised an eyebrow.

"An old friend from before we met." Renji explained, "She was really interested in some things from the past." He explained.

"I see." Shuuhei replied as he drove towards the apartment.

Shuuhei carried Takahiro from the backseat of the car to the elevator where they waited together.

Renji's cell phone rang again causing Shuuhei to look at him.

Shuuhei didn't say anything as he watched Renji answer the phone again. He already knew it was her. Since when did later constitute a ten minute wait? And didn't he say he would call her back. Wait why would he call her back? She's from the past. Shuuhei's mind began to real.

"Takahiro," Shuuhei began waking the boy by gently rubbing his back.

"Hmm." Takahiro snuggled into his mother's back rubbing his head. "Takahiro, come on we're home." Shuuhei said rubbing his back as they got into the elevator and up to their floor.

"Yeah I'll see you later promise." Renji said as they exited the elevator and hung up his phone again. "She's so persistent." He laughed, "So what have you two been up too while I was gone?" He asked wheeling into the house with Shuuhei carrying a waking Takahiro behind him.

Takahiro yawned loudly as he held onto his mother's neck until Shuuhei placed him down on to the couch. He then snuggled into the cushion and went to sleep.

"Takahiro," Shuuhei said going over to the boy and sitting him up. "You can't sleep now or you won't sleep later." He said waking the boy up and sitting him in his lap.

"Takahiro." Renji said picking the boy up. "Wake up. Why don't you tell me all about your time with Mommy?"

Takahiro's eyes widened and glistened. He loved talking about his Mommy and Me time with Shuuhei while Renji was gone. He managed to wake up as he sat in Renji's lap as he told him about the many interesting things that happened. He made sure to mention the 'scawy' lady who called and came to see Mommy all the time. Renji encouraged Takuya to continue tell him about all the things he saw while he'd been away.

Shuuhei let them talk as he went to start dinner.

Takahiro began telling Renji about how he wanted a Sai for himself. "How come no Sai?" He asked looking around the house. "Me one Sai to." He said expecting Renji to understand.

"Taka, Sai is Ulquiorra's son." Renji explained as the wheeled around the room.

"Taka know." He said looking at Renji funny. "Me wan one." He explained again. "Me want."

In the kitchen Shuuhei dropped the plate he'd been holding.

"Are you alright?" Renji called into the kitchen.

Shuuhei dropped to the floor to pick up the plate. He knew now. It was only a matter of time. Renji would leave him Shuuhei was sure of it. "Yeah I'm fine." He replied trying to calm his breaking heart.

* * *

TBC...

Hope you enjoyed please give me feedback but keep it constructive.

Lokivsanubis


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR NOTE:

Introduction of two new OC's Hibiki and Yuuki Imahara . They are the adopted children of Aizen and Gin and their family dog/ small pony Chibi, the Great Dane/ blue-nose pit bull mix.

Chapter 12- Penalty Shot

Shuuhei managed to pull himself together and went back to making dinner throwing the broken plate in the trash. As the plate fell into the trash he was drawn back to that time and place. It was happening all over again. He already knew how this was going to end…

_Shuuhei sat across from Yori as the two of them studied for their finals as seniors in high school. The two of them had moved in together during their junior year of high school to have more alone time after secretly starting a relationship as sophomores. They had many similar interests, both loved printed media, music, they where athletic and most importantly they loved each other or at least they were as in love with each other was teenager can be._

_Shuuhei had not mentioned to Yori that he felt a rift growing between them. He had chalked it up to them not spending enough time together due to Senior Year projects pulling them in two different directions. He was on the honors track to T University where he'd receive a full scholarship of attendance due to three award winning essay's he'd published during his sophomore, junior and current year. Unlike himself Yori had yet to declare a single university as his choice due to poor performance in school and such during his last two years. He had always seemed so distracted and detached from Shuuhei after about midway through their junior year. _

"_So have you made any decisions yet?" He asked looking at his boyfriend. _

"_No I'm waiting to see what some of the others are doing first. Since it doesn't look like I'll be getting into T University." He said with a forced sigh. "But I'm sure you'll be fine without me." _

_Shuuhei was about to ask what was bothering him when the phone rang and he moved to answer it instead. "Hello." _

"_Oh hello Shuuhei is Yori there?" a quiet voice asked innocently. _

"_It's for you it sounds like Aikiko." He said throwing the phone at Yori. _

_Shuuhei was ignoring the extremely obvious signs of that they were breaking up or the fact that his life was breaking apart. _

_Two weeks after that phone call Shuuhei returned early from an Intro to Journalism class when he froze at the sight before him. There on the couch was Yori and Aikiko making out. Aikiko looked as equally surprised to see Shuuhei as he was to see her. _

"_Shuuhei," Yori said stilling Aikiko assuring her they had done nothing wrong. It was obvious he didn't tell her about his and Shuuhei's real relationship and for that Shuuhei had never been mad at Aikiko. "You have to understand, I'm a boy and boys don't stay with other boys forever, it's not natural and its borderline disgusting that you'd think we'd stay together after high school. It's time to grow up and realize there are just some things you'll never be able to give me as a man." He smiled at Aikiko and kissed her again. _

_She turned to him and punched him straight in the face. "How dare you." She said getting up fixing her shirt. She was ready to cry. "Shuuhei I'm sorry I didn't I didn't…" She ran out crying. _

_Shuuhei was so stunned by what Yori had said that he couldn't react to anything else. _

"_Don't worry Shuuhei, I'm breaking up with you I have a girlfriend now. You know someone I can marry and have my own children with." He said getting up straightening his clothes. "Oh and I want you to move out by the end of the month since you'll be going to university housing on your own right?" he added off handedly. _

_Shuuhei had been shell shocked as if a landmine had just gone off right next to him. He couldn't see, feel or hear anything outside of the scene he'd just witness. _

"Hey!" Renji shouted putting Takahiro down and using the counter as a crutch he walked over to Shuuhei. "Hey are you alright?" He asked touching his boyfriend on the back. "Shuuhei."

Shuuhei shook his head. "What? Sorry." He replied looking at Renji. "What are you doing out of your chair if you fall you could hurt yourself." He said instantly forgetting about his own problems and going to mother Renji. He helped Renji back to the wheel chair. "No need for you to strain yourself. I just dropped a plate; it's been a long day."

Renji nodded to him though he kept a close eye on his lover. "About tomorrow, I have to go to meet with some other people about some stuff so I might not be home till late." Renji said suddenly as he sat down again and wheeled over to the table.

"Tomorrow's our day off remember? We scheduled it just for us because the bands going on tour next week and you'll be here with Taka. Tomorrows the only day…" Shuuhei paused, "Never mind alright." He replied. "I'll just take Takahiro and we'll do something together."

"Oh I was going to take Takahiro too, they want to meet him." He replied smiling. "I'll take you out day after tomorrow, I'll have Suzu watch Takahiro and then I'll help you pack for the tour." Renji offered in compromise.

Shuuhei nodded his head, "Fine. I'll make arrangements with the band for tomorrow." He said throwing himself into preparing the salad for dinner as the rice boiled away on the stove.

Renji looked at him confused; he'd figured Shuuhei would be upset but nothing like how he was acting. Renji hadn't realized when he'd set up his date with Shuuhei that it would conflict with his yearly arrangements with Miss X.

Later that evening after Takahiro had been put to bed Renji and Shuuhei sat on opposite ends of the couch avoiding each other's gaze.

That was the first night in their year and a half long relationship that they had not slept in the same bed intentionally. Renji lay in their bed alone unable to sleep, Shuuhei lay on the couch unable to think of anything but the downfall of everything he and Renji had built up over the past year and few months.

The next morning Shuuhei woke up to find the apartment empty with a note from Renji ways he and Taka didn't want to wake him but they'd be back for dinner. Shuuhei looked at the clock it read 9:30 AM.

Shuuhei shook his mind free of the more forward disturbing thoughts of Renji cheating on him as he ate breakfast and went to get dressed. He noticed that Renji had made the bed before he left though he left his side of the closet a complete mess. Shuuhei finished dressing himself and headed out for the day.

He decided to spend the first four hours out just walking about since he had not had much time for himself due to taking care of Takahiro. He found himself wondering around the outlet mall a block from his house where he sat drinking tea and reading a book he bought.

"Uncle Shuuhei!" Two voices shouted as the sound of feet running towards him and a dog barking echoed on the once quiet street. He looked up just in time to see Yuuki and Hibiki Imahara whom along with their oversized mutt were dragging poor Izuru as he held onto their leashes.

The two brunettes and the large dog stood at attention in front of Shuuhei awaiting acknowledgement. The two boys smiled at their uncle with matching golden amber eyes and bright smiles. The only way to distinguish the twin boys from one another was by the style of their hair cuts. Hibiki had a wild bed head style hair cut with medium length spikes while Yuuki had wavy shoulder length chestnut hair. Between the two boys was their ever watchful and mindful dog, Chibi.

Chibi panted quietly between the two boys as he watched Shuuhei mindfully with his small brown eyes. His large tongue appeared from between his oversized chops as he licked his face. He was extremely oversized, born with the large lean body of a Great Dane and the distinguished recognizable head of a blue-nosed pit bull. He yawned and flopped down pulling Izuru down with him thanks to his harness.

Shuuhei smiled at the boys and pat their heads as he looked at Kira. "So they're taking you out for a walk, Kira?" Shuuhei asked with a laugh.

Kira sat down in the chair across from Shuuhei. "Hey, Shuuhei how's it been?" He asked directed the two boys to sit in the other two seats and the small pony his boss considered an adorable chibi to lay under the table.

"The bands going on tour next week so I won't be around for a few months." Shuuhei replied taking a sip of his tea. "What brings you out with the whole lot today?" He asked looking at Kira.

"Well Aizen came home early and Gin wanted alone time so yeah I had to take the kids and the dog for a walk." He sighed. "Only Gin would tell someone to take his kids for a walk." Kira shook his head sadly as he looked at his watch. "Well we've been at this for an hour so just another twenty minutes and it should be alright to call for a ride back." He replied.

"Ah…" Shuuhei replied. He had yet to meet Mr. Aizen even though he had been with Renji to the man's mansion several times because of Suzu's close relation to Gin and Aizen. He had always known Izuru was more than just Gin's day assistant but never brought it up with his friend.

"What are you doing without your little prince?" He asked noticing Takahiro wasn't with Shuuhei. "And Renji's home for the season… oh…" Izuru got quiet as he looked at his Blackberry for a moment. "Oh… that's today…" He said quietly. "So what are you doing the rest of the day?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Shuuhei raised an eyebrow, 'why did everyone but him seem to know where Renji was today.' He paused before responding. "Do you know where he is?" Shuuhei glared at Kira telling him wordlessly not to fuck with him.

Kira looked at him. "All I can say is you should go to Umamai around two today." He replied. "I cannot say anymore than that, sorry Shuuhei."

Shuuhei looked at his watch it read 1:20. He sighed. "Alright I'll see you around Izuru." He waved good bye to the boys and Chibi dragged Izuru's chair a little following him down the street before he turned the corner.

Shuuhei arrived at the restaurant Umamai around 2:30 and sat incognito at a table within earshot of Renji's table facing them. He used his menu to shield his face as he watched them.

Renji was in mid-conversation with an older woman at their table. Shuuhei listened in attentively.

'Renji, love', the woman Shuuhei could only assume was Miss X gently took Renji's hands that lay on the table. 'You can't raise him with another man. You need to find a nice girl. Why not his mother I hear she's trying to get back with you.' The woman said gently stroking Renji's hands. "You could come live with me if you like. I wouldn't mind.' She smiled at him lovingly.

'Well that's a point.' Renji replied. 'I know I had a proper mother and father growing up but even then." He replied with a pause.

Miss X cut him off tightening her grip on his hand. 'You can't raise him with another man it's not natural. You have a choice to make sure he's raised properly. I understand you might not like Hitomi but she's the proper and natural selection. Don't worry about his feelings he's just a pervert anyway. He'll find someone else to leech off of. I mean isn't it because of you he's famous now? Didn't he already get enough?' She asked a pained tone in her voice. 'Why do you want to hurt your own image and self this way? Think of your child…' she paused.

'You know I've thought all this through already.' Renji replied allowing her to still hold his hand.

'Dearest your twenty three years old, how much of this have you really thought through? If it's just for the physical pleasure keep him around on the side but you should be raising that little cutie with a woman even if you aren't in love.' She suggested. 'Promise me you'll consider it." She looked at him. Shuuhei couldn't see her eyes but he did see Renji nod a positive reply.

Upon seeing that motion and hearing Renji utter the words, "Of course", something inside broke. It was happening again he was going to be thrown out in the cold again.

Shuuhei got up from the table quickly and left. This action when unnoticed by Renji who continued to talk with Miss X. Shuuhei quickly drove back to the apartment he and Renji had shared for the past year and a half and froze as he walked in the doorway. It took him a moment to collect himself as he went to his and Renji's room and began throwing things into his travel bag. He refused to be left out in the cold again. He would take preemptive measures this time and leave that bastard first. After collecting his things in the large duffle bag and grabbing his personal Gibson Songwriter he began walking out the door. He left the guitars Renji had bought him for Christmas, his birthday and their year anniversary. He moved to walk out the door and paused when he saw Hitomi standing there again.

She opened her mouth to say something but Shuuhei stopped her. "You know what, I give up you win." He said walking away leaving the door open for her to go inside before descending the stairs leaving his keys in Renji's mail slot and walking off towards the studio.

He and Renji where through.

TBC… hopefully Shuuhei will come back….

-----

*Authoress note: I am not against the raising of children by homosexual couples. I feel that as long as child is loved, cared for and safe then anyone has the right to raise a child regardless of sex, age and sexual orientation.

Alright guys I really want feedback on your thoughts on the story and hopes for the future of penalty shot, my ears are open. I want to hear about your thoughts on Renji and Hitomi, Renji and Shuuhei… just about anything. If you have questions please feel free to ask I will answer them as best I can with pervious chapters, or by adding the information in new chapters/ authoress notes.


	13. Chapter 13

Authoress note- thanks to everyone who reviewed and continues to favorite and read this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as Shuuhei and Renji continue to live their lives. Your reviews are very lovely and I'd love more of them. Especially on this chapter and anything you might want to see or have explained. :D alright that's all for now hope you enjoy this chapter :D :D :D

Penalty Shot Chapter 13

Renji slowly wheeled his way through the hall way of his apartment complex. It was about mail time so he went to his slot to get the mail. He opened the box and froze. There sitting onto of all the mail was a stack of three keys and the picture of Renji and Shuuhei from their first date in a keychain those where Shuuhei's keys.

"What?" He asked confused as he pulled them out. 'Something's wrong…' he thought as he placed the mail in his bag then headed to the elevator. Upon reaching the ninth floor and stopping at the sixth door he paused. There were boxes stacked outside filled with Shuuhei's things and the front door was open. "What the hell?" he thought as he wheeled himself inside and froze.

"Baby!" Hitomi announced smiling as she went to the door.

Upon seeing her Takahiro screamed and held on tight to Renji. It took Renji a few moments to calm down the crying toddler. "Back up." He said looking at Hitomi as he quieted the child. "What are you doing here? And why are you moving my boyfriend's things out of our home?"

Hitomi smiled as he tied her hair back seeing as she wasn't going to be getting any for a while because of the kid. "Well Hubby it's simple, he left you so I'm moving back in." She informed him with her knowing smile. "He even let me in when he left. He wasn't such a bad pervert after all." She shrugged bending over to kiss Renji.

Renji wheeled back a little bit away from her and comforted his son who was still afraid of her.

Takahiro looked up at Renji, "Daddy no bad lady." He said pointing to Hitomi.

Hitomi looked at him, "What a disrespectful brat, but that's to be expected. I bet that faggot told him all kinds of false things about me." She said reaching to pick him up. She tried to put her hands on Takahiro.

Renji pushed her away. "Do not put your hands on my son." He said holding Taka close to him. "You need to get out of my house. I don't care who you are or who you once where Hitomi. You need to get the fuck out of my house before I physically throw you out. You are not too bad mouth my lover, my boyfriend or anyone in my family do you understand. Get out!" He shouted pointing towards the door.

Hitomi looked at him, "But Baby…" She said trying to get close to him.

In a second Renji was up Takahiro in the chair, he towered over Hitomi his six one to her five eight. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He moved towards her.

She backed up a little bit away from him. "But Baby…."

"Get out!" He shouted and she backed out the door and he slammed it shut calling security to make sure she was gone. Once he was sure she was gone he had to sit back down due to the shaking of his knee. "Oh…" He sighed as he looked over at Takahiro.

Takahiro walked over to him slowly. "Hurt? " He asked patting his Dad's knee. "Where's Mommy?" He asked looking around the quiet room. It was rare that he was here without Shuuhei saying 'Good Bye'.

"I'll call Mama." He replied getting out his cell phone. All the weight on his knee really wore him out and put a strain. He lay on the couch with Takahiro sitting next to him on the floor.

Nel had been kind enough to help him move all Shuuhei's things back into the apartment though they were still in boxes.

Renji stared at Shuuhei's key ring as he waited for Shuuhei to pick up the phone.

*A few hours prior*

Shuuhei stumbled into the elevator at Hueco Mundo Studios downtown. It had been a long extremely emotional walk for Shuuhei from his and Renji's apartment to the studio. He managed to straighten himself up as he got into the elevator. He evened out his breathing and appearance as the elevator went to the fourth floor. Making a final check of his appearance he headed towards Urban Underground's studio.

He saw Grimmjow walk out o the studio smoking a cigarette and talking lyrics with Hichigo. They were probably going for what Hichigo called a 'Nicotine break' as they headed further down the hallway away from him. They must not have seen him since Grimmjow's arm was around Hichigo's waist. Shaking his head Shuuhei entered the studio.

Inside was just Kensei as it seemed he was tuning his instrument making sure it was in mint condition before they headed off on the road. He looked up when he heard the door open. "Hey what are you doing here? Isn't today your day off?" He asked going to cleaning his bass.

Shuuhei only nodded as he went and sat at the bar in the back of the studio. He rested his head in his hands. He was beginning to regret his decision to leave Renji.

"Hey is something wrong?" Kensei asked going over to Shuuhei after his friend had sat at the bar for a few moments and his head slumped onto the cool surface.

Shuuhei lifted his head for a moment, "No it was just a long walk." He said voice straining. "Wanna practice?" He offered. He needed something to take his mind off Renji, off the shattering pieces of his once wonderful life.

Kensei nodded seeing his friend was distracted.

The two of them began playing a small session of music but as soon as the music picked up Kensei heard something different. Shuuhei was just playing the notes. None of the passion was there just empty emotionless cords. Something must have seriously happened to him, he was playing like a hollow shell and not the passionate amazing musician he was. Once they had finished the short session Kensei turned to Shuuhei.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked looking at his friend concerned. They were going on their first tour and Shuuhei wasn't acting anything like his usual self. "If you don't feel well or something just tell us you don't need to act strong. We're all friends here." Kensei said placing a hand on the younger man's shoulders.

Shuuhei placed his song writer down and crumpled to the floor in tears. He couldn't hold it in any longer. This was just like when Yori had thrown him out. The same relentless stringing at his heart, the feeling of betrayal in his heart, the burning sensation of anger because he had been stupid enough to fall so deeply in love again, the loss that came with his love for Renji's son and Renji himself. "My whole life's destroyed." Shuuhei cried into his hands there on the floor.

Kensei took a step back. He had expected Shuuhei to be upset but not that troubled. He did not do well with tears and emotional situations like this. He tried his best by kneeling down and placing a hand on Shuuhei's shoulder.

Neither of them heard the door open but Kensei sure felt the bunch of music sheets as they smacked him in the back of the head. " What DID YOU DO?!" Kairi shouted at him when she saw Shuuhei on the floor crying.

Kensei tried to say something but she hit him again. "Save it." She said vain twitching on her forehead. She then turned to Shuuhei. "Hey Hisagi what's the matter?" She asked kneeling down taking Kensei's place.

At this point Shuuhei had stopped crying but he was still just as broken as his nineteen year old self had been that day. He had the same feeling of wanting to die and never give his heart to anyone again to just go travel, to get away from the causes of his pain. He wiped his eyes and tried to put on a big smile. "No nothing sorry to worr worry you." He stuttered out as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

"Shuuhei," Kairi began but he cut her off.

"No really I'm fine." He replied, "I just realized that all along I was fighting alone and that Renji really wasn't in this with me. I'll be fine in a few hours." He promised."I'm just going to crash in the writing room." He said getting up leaving his songwriter on the floor and going to lie down on the sofa in the other room. In reality he just wanted to disappear into the smooth cotton of the couch never to be heard from again. At this point he couldn't see a life without Renji and Takahiro.

Kairi could not believe what she was hearing. Anyone who's anyone even their blind lawyer Tousen could see that Renji and Shuuhei where in love. She went over to his bag when she heard the phone ring. She looked at the picture and saw it was of Renji and Takahiro at Shuuhei's birthday the month before. Renji had flown home just for the event. She smiled as she saw the picture and wondered what Shuuhei had been talking about. She took Shuuhei the phone.

"It's ringing." She offered him the phone.

Shuuhei took the phone and upon seeing who it was pushed the ignore button. He then placed the phone on the table next to the couch. It rang a moment later and Shuuhei looked at it before again pressing ignore. When it rang a third time Shuuhei simply took the battery out and placed it next to the phone. He could not bear Renji to tell him what he already knew and dreaded in his heart, that they were over.

SXRXSXRXSXRXSXRXSXR…

Renji looked at his phone. Why was Shuuhei ignoring his calls? What had he done wrong? Why where they fighting…. He was so confused. All he'd wanted to do since he'd finish talking with Miss X was come home and sit with Shuuhei. Shuuhei made him so unbelievably happy. He sighed, 'Where are you Shuuhei?' He asked himself as he sat there. After a moment he went to put Takahiro down for a nap in his room. This was a task that took twice the amount of effort since Shuuhei wasn't here with him and Takahiro was still looking for him. But once the deed was done Renji went to the kitchen to start preparing dinner when he saw a familiar friend of his on the counter. Renji stared at it with wanting he was so emotionally spent from all the events that had taken place today.

Renji reached for his phone and dialed Shuuhei one more time but the call went direct to voice mail.

Renji couldn't deny himself anymore. He reached for the sake bottle and poured some. The liquid burned as it went down his throat but it did make him feel so much better. He remembered that familiar feeling of happiness that took over and removed all the stress that being with Miss X and Shuuhei's not answering had put him in. After a few more drinks Renji picked up the phone and drunk dialed Suzu's number.

Suzu arrived half an hour later with Ukitake at her side, she knew something was wrong from the way Renji sounded on the phone. "Why is this door unlocked?" She asked when it opened with her simple knock. The sight the greeted her was slightly startling.

Renji lay on half on the couch half on the floor in a drunken stupor, the now empty bottle of sake lay on the floor resting at his feet. Renji looked completely disheveled and worst of all he was wasted.

Renji looked up when the door opened. "Oh…" He said with a smile. "You came… hey did you bring the beer I asked for?" He asked trying to sit up but do to his lack of coordination only succeeded in falling to the floor.

"Renji what happened?" Suzu asked as she calmly went to her little brother's aid, with Ukitake's help they got him to sit up on the couch. "Where's Takahiro?" She asked hoping the boy had not seen his father in such a state.

Renji looked at her confused for a moment. "So you didn't bring the beer?" He asked disappointed.

Suzu smacked him. "Where's Takahiro?"

Renji pointed a finger down the hall, "Napping probably." He said reaching for the sake bottle on the floor and almost falling over.

"Renji stop." Suzu said taking his hands and placing them in his lap. "What brought this on? I thought we agreed that you would stop drinking. You'd been sober for almost two years. Monkey what happened?" She asked looking at him.

"You'll be mad." He said a drunken blush on his cheeks. "I really want another drink. Jyuushiro be a friend and go get me something from the corner store. Doesn't matter what as long as its alcohol." He said motioning for Ukitake to go.

Ukitake looked at him. "You've had enough already. You aren't as tolerant as you used to be." He said patting Renji's back. "Now what happened?"

Renji's blush just got deeper. "Promise not to get mad?" He asked looking at Suzu.

"Why would I be mad at you, Renji?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just promise." He looked at her like he used to when she'd known he'd done something wrong and was just waiting for her to call him out on it.

"Alright…" She sighed. "What happened?"

"I went to see Miss X…" He said lowering his head.

Suzu's eyes widened. "You WHAT?!" She shouted at him.

"I know…" He said not looking at her. "She wants me to leave Shuuhei." He said reaching for the bottle again.

"No…" Ukitake chided picking up the bottle and taking it to the kitchen. Once he got it to the kitchen he read the bottle, 'Sake 100 Proof' and on the side it read, 'Let's have some fun like old times, Hitomi. 3'. Ukitake threw the bottle in the trash.

"Renji why would you do that, Shuuhei and you where made for each other." Suzu asked noting how a lot of Shuuhei's things where in boxes. "You aren't listening to her are you? That bitch has no right to advise you on anything." Suzu snapped mostly to herself.

"Suzu…I… he won't return my calls he ignores them after one ring. What if she was right?" He sighed. "I really want another drink. Sis please?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"No." She said sternly. "You can't be drunk and a good father or role model. We aren't going down this path again." She said motioning for him to lie down as she got a pot and placed it next to him. "Now about Shuuhei, Monkey he's not doing anything improper I'm sure of it Why not try to give him a call when you feel better if he doesn't come home tonight. Remember Urban Underground is getting ready to go on tour." She reminded him as she pulled a blanket over him.

Renji passed out a few minutes later from the alcohol in his system.

Takahiro woke up from his nap an hour later and walked out of his room to find his dad asleep on the couch covered with a blanket. He walked slowly over to his father and paused, his dad did not look very good. His hands were tight on the blanket covering his body, so tight his knuckles were white and his brow was covered in sweat. He also tossed a moment later and turned the other direction.

"Daddy?" Takahiro said quietly reaching up to touch his dad. "Daddy," He said again pulling the blanket lightly.

Renji did not reply as he turned over again and withdrew into himself. The withdrawal from the alcohol was too much for him at the moment. It was a good thing he was sleeping the worst of it off.

"Daddy?" Takahiro's voice got a little louder, he was afraid; he'd never not had his dad respond to him before.

"Takahiro, come here." Suzu said picking the little boy up. "Its okay Taka your dad is just a little tired." She said picking him up. "Are you hungry?"

The little boy looked at his father with worry. "Where's Mama?" He asked looking at his aunt for answers.

Suzu picked the small boy up. "Come on Taka let's have dinner." She said placing him in his high chair.

The next morning was a horrible sight in the Abarai house hold. Renji woke up with the worst headache of his life that the sunlight coming through the blinds made worse and vomiting.

Takahiro was frightened. He'd never seen his father so sick before.

Poor Renji couldn't move, his body was going through withdrawals all over again. He cursed himself. He knew better then to drink but with all the stress of arguing with that woman, Hitomi in his house telling him that Shuuhei had left him and Shuuhei not answer his phone and thrown him over the edge. He covered his head as he heard Takahiro crying there was nothing he could do at this point he didn't trust his own body movements.

Suzu was thankfully here with him and was currently tending to Takahiro. She held the small boy in her arms and rocked him gently until he calmed down.

Renji drifted back into unconsciousness.

That same morning at Hueco Mundo recording studio found Shuuhei awake and even though he was not feeling much better he was more in control of his own emotions. The feeling of being hit by a truck had left him and yet he could still feel the pain of thorns in his heart. It burned so bad he wanted to cry, he wanted to make Renji understand that there wasn't anyone else in the world for him and that he needed his redhead and son to make life worth living. As he sat there in the room wondering if he should put the battery back in his cell phone and just face the music he looked over at the table and noticed music sheets. He recognized Kairi's hand writing, these must have been the sheets from the previous day. He quickly took out a pen and a blank page wrote down lyrics as feelings were coming from his heart.

Upon finishing the lyrics he felt the heavy weight on his chest die down and he could not help but smile. He went to his phone and put the battery back inside then walked out of the writing room to find Hichigo tuning his guitar and talking with Grimmjow.

Grimmjow seemed to spend a lot of time with Hichigo when he was at work. Almost as if they were closer then friends. And yet everyone who knew Grimmjow the Panthera knew that he was dating the mostly drop dead gorgeous Emo Gothic models in the city. So it left anyone to wonder why cheat? And with a second string band member at that.

Before anyone could speak the door was kicked open and Ulquiorra was standing there and he looked surprisingly calm though something in his eyes told you he was pissed. He walked over to Grimmjow and grabbed the front of his vest and then grabbed Hichigo by the hair and dragged them out of the room. Shuuhei followed to where Izuru was holding the elevator open. Ulquiorra threw Grimmjow inside first then Hichigo while Izuru stepped out of the elevator and the doors closed.

"I would not want to be those two right about now." He sighed walking to where Shuuhei was. "Feeling better? Kairi called Shinji who um… spoke to me and said you weren't doing so hot so I came to see you." He took out his black berry and read an email. "Oh my…" He sighed as he looked at his friend. "Are you feeling better?"

Shuuhei looked at his friend for a moment and nodded, "Much better then yesterday. I was just so confused," he sighed, "I have to go home and speak with Renji… we have some things to talk about before I go on tour for the next three months." He sighed. "So I'll see you around I have to walk back home now." He stretched for a moment and moved towards the elevator.

"I'll walk with you since I have to speak with Suzu now." Izuru nodded joining his friend.

The next Mornings tabloids spoke about the surprising break up of once loving couple Soccer Star Renji Abarai and Urban Underground guitarist Shuuhei Hisagi.

TBC….


	14. Chapter 14

Authoress note: i was wondering if any of you recognize Kairi, from Unspokenlonging's fanfic For You I will. :D yeah as much as i love the girl she really isn't mine :D the only OC' that are mine are the other's perviously stated. :D And yes Kairi was borrowed with promission now go show For You I Will some love and its sequel A Place In This World. :D if you like her.

Lokivsanubis

Penalty Shot Chapter 14

Shuuhei walked towards the apartment that he knew belonged to Kairi. He slowly climbed the stairs using the railing to steady his shaking legs. He hoped she was home because he knew he wouldn't survive a walk to Kensei or Ichigo's places. She was the closest person he knew. He rang the doorbell and waited leaning against the wall trying to steady his breathing. He'd run straight here after what had happened. He looked as his watch beeped reading 12:15 PM.

"Coming," Kairi's voice came from inside the apartment. "Oh, hello… Shuuhei are you alright?" She asked looking concerned.

"Could I come in?" He asked still using the wall for support. He could feel himself falling apart he couldn't believe after all that Renji had… he suddenly felt sick. "I need your bathroom." Shuuhei pushed past her.

Kairi found him lying on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet throwing up. "Are you alright?" She asked going to her friend's aid.

Shuuhei slowly with her help got up and rinsed his mouth out. He didn't answer her as she helped him to the couch.

"I did it." He replied to her question staring off into space.

"Did what Shuuhei?" She asked as she saw the blank look in his normally very vivid and sharp eyes.

"I destroyed my life." He replied. "I've lost everything. My love, my son everything, Kairi there's nothing left." He said covering his mouth.

"Shuuhei, you've got to calm down." She said as she handed him a bowl. "It will be alright, now tell me what happened."

Shuuhei just looked at her. "It's over." He replied as he began to tell her what happened.

*Flash back :D*

_Shuuhei and Izuru made their way to the apartment that Shuuhei and Renji had shared for the past year. Shuuhei wasn't sure of what he was going to say to make Renji really see that he was the best option. All he knew was that he couldn't live without Renji and Takahiro._

_Izuru remained outside when Shuuhei knock on the door and proceeded to let himself inside._

_Shuuhei froze at what he saw inside the apartment. He couldn't believe his eyes all his things where in boxes by the door. Everything from his spare guitars to his clothing was in boxes labeled in women's handwriting. Because the door was unlocked he thought maybe Renji was home so he decided to look for his lover in order to get an explanation. He walked until he came to be only closed room in the apartment. It was the door to his and Renji's room. He turned the handle afraid of what he might see._

_He stood there in shock unable to believe he would have the same only twice in his life. There on the bed lay Hitomi looking rather frazzled and tossed about in that good way. When she saw him she couldn't help but smile._

_"He was happy to see me you know. The little fling you had with him is over." She gave a victorious smile and flashed her right hand, "and then he asked me to marry him. I told you he wasn't a fagot and your slutty ways was the only reason he kept you around." She put her hand down and laid back on the bed making sure to be in Shuuhei's spot._

_Shuuhei stood there speechless. "He... he... I..." Shuuhei backed out of the room and ran down the hall. This just like then, just like that moment all over again. He walked out of the apartment and to Renji who have been talking with Izuru. He looked to Renji for a moment and felt himself becoming sick. He moved over and fell to his knees throwing up._

_Renji was immediately at his side "Shuuhei what's wrong? Are you-"_

_Shuuhei wiped his mouth and looked to Renji, "I'm done with you, this isn't happening to me again." He stood up and made sure Renji was watching him, "I love you, I gave my life to you, and I raised your son with you. After she left you, and yet he let her back in your bed the bed I shared with." He walked away from Renji and looked back for a moment, "Fuck You." Then he walked briskly down the stairs leaving frozen Renji behind._

_End flashback_

Shuuhei looked at Kairi before throwing up in a bowl again.

Kairi rubbed his back then took the bowl from him. "Hisagi Shuuhei it'll be okay. How sure are you that he was really cheating and that it was not just her?"

Shuuhei looked at Kairi as though she'd never heard a word he said, "have you not been listening to me? She showed me a ring and she was laying in my spot. And I know he fucked her there last night."

Kari looked at him, "are you sure? You're going to throw a lot away."

Shuuhei vomited again though this time it was more of a dry heave as he had emptied the contents of his stomach 10 minutes earlier when he first arrived.

"Hisagi lie down here and rest you're to stress to talk about this right now." Kairi instructed lying him down on her sofa.

Shuuhei started crying again sobbing as he thought about the shambles that was his life.

*696969696969696969696969696969*

Izuru sighed as he stood inside Renji's living room. "Shuuhei left his phone in my car so I have no idea where he is at the moment."

Suzu twitched as she listened to her ex assistant. "What do I keep you around for if you can't even track one person?"

"Don't be so callous, Suzu, it's not Izuru's fault this happened." Shinji said rubbing one of his ears clean with his pinky.

"Oh what ever Blondie, you just don't want me messing with your jail bait."She snapped as she comforted Takahiro.

Takahiro cried because his father had locked himself in his room. He'd also seen some very scary things transpire in the last fifteen minutes.

"I'll call around he's got to have gone somewhere close. Since he has no place to live he'll go to a friend." Izuru explained.

Fifteen minutes later Izuru hung up, "Well he wasn't at Yumi and Ikkau's, Hichigo hasn't seen him though he's on shoot with Ulquiorra today and Grimmjow's out of town." He explained. "So what now?"

"Not to worry I'll try my people." Shinji said opening his cell phone and sitting down.

"Uh huh? You said he's where? And you're there now?" He asked into the receiver and nodded his head with the response. "Alright keep him there we'll be over in about fifteen minutes." Shinji hung up the phone.

"You found him?" Suzu asked as she retrieved her spare key to Renji's room. She opened the door slowly and paused when she looked inside.

Renji lay on the bed passed out drunk, two empty cases of beer around his bed. He was lying on Shuuhei's side of the bed totally out of it.

"oh…" Shinji said looking into the room. "If he's fallen off the wagon he's going to have to attend rehab you know that don't you?"

"I'll make the arrangements while we go to talk to Shuuhei." Izuru said as he headed out the door followed by Shinji.

Suzu watched the two blondes leave the apartment before closing and locking the door behind them.

Takahiro looked around his parents' room and looked about, "Daddy?" He said pulling on Renji's hand. "Mommy?" he said looking in the bathroom after his father didn't stir. He looked back at his aunt. "Aunny Suu…" He pointed to his dad, "Sweepy?" he asked picking up one of the empty beer cans.

"Don't touch that Taka, come on let's play in the front room." Suzu said as kindly as she could holding his hand.

*6969696969696969696969696969696969

The Next day

Tabloids exploded with news of Renji Abarai and Shuuhei Hisagi's break up. The tabloids reeled stories about a broken home with Renji's old party boy habits returning, baby mama drama with one Hitomi Morimoto, and other stories blown out of proportion as the media often does. None of the stories though had official words from the couple confirming the split. Instead it was reported by the family's PR individual Izuru Kira that Renji along with his son and his sister's family went on vacation to an undisclosed location for an undefined period of time. While Urban Underground Manager and spokes person Shinji Hirako explained that Hisagi would be unavailable for comment until further notice do to personal issues.

Kairi had left Shuuhei sleeping on her sofa since once he'd lied down on that couch he hadn't woken up again all evening. He seemed almost dead as he sat up on the couch looking at his hand. He turned his wrist over to look at his watch 12:15 PM.

'I slept a whole day?' he thought to himself. "Oh…" He paused as the memories of the day before came back to him. "That's right, this I just like that day seven years ago." He sighed rubbing his forehead.

"You're up." Kensei said coming out of the kitchen. "We just made sandwiches for lunch if you're hungry." He said scratching the back of his head.

Shuuhei looked over at the older male. "What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

" I live here on most days unless we're traveling." He replied with a stretch. "Now Kairi tells me you know where the bath is so you can shower first if you like."

Shuuhei nodded and went to take a shower. As he walked to the shower he felt himself cracking on the inside again. He wanted to go home back to his lover, his son the life he'd gotten so comfortable in and yet he knew that image no longer existed. He opened the bathroom door and paused.

Inside he saw the familiar image of Renji and Takahiro in the bathtub. Renji in his usual black with blue flames shorts and Taka in his little glory as they played in the water. He gasped a he saw the two of them smile at him and Takahiro's loud and egger shouting to come play. He felt tears leave his eyes as he blinked and saw nothing but the empty bathroom yet another reminder of what he'd lost.

--696969696969696969696969696969696969—

End of the formal chapter 14 :D beyond this is bonus material and I think the rest of the chapters from here on out will have such bonus material if you guys like it so let me know :D

LVA

-- 69696969696969696969696969696969696969969—

This bonus material will include information previously over looked about Renji and Shuuhei's relationship. Hope you enjoy

--

Renji sat quietly across the room from Shuuhei watching his young son play with the older man. Takahiro had taken so well to Shuuhei it had amazed Renji on how close he'd become to Shuuhei over the last few weeks. He was also happy with the growth of his relationship with Shuuhei over the same time frame.

"Da…" Takahiro said giggling as Shuuhei picked him up and threw him in the air. The little boy couldn't help but giggle and flail his arms.

Soon after came the bottle and Takahiro's nap time.

Takahiro struggled the entire time in Renji's arms as his father tried to get the boy to sleep. The little boy refused the bottle and began fussing trying to keep his large brown eyes open and alert his little arms failing, little feet kicking.

"Takahiro." Renji said sighing. He looked at Shuuhei, "You know I blame you for this behavior." He said with a serious expression.

Shuuhei looked at Renji innocently. "How is him not wanting to sleep my fault?"

"Taka knows that once he goes to sleep you're not here when he wakes up." Renji replied as the little boy continued to refuse the bottle and fuss though his movements were sluggish with exhaustion. "And he's right you don't sty much longer then after he goes to sleep."

Shuuhei smiled, "Well I do have to walk a rather long way home Renji since you know there's no need to own a vehicle in this city."

"That's true," Renji nodded as he finally gave up and put Takahiro down. "Well the what shall we do about this problem?" he asked watching Takahiro crawl over to Shuuhei and sit in front of him with watery eyes .

Shuuhei moved to speak but froze when a sound left the little boy's mouth.

"Ma Ma!" Takahiro exclaimed loudly reaching up tiredly. "Ma Ma!"

Renji and Shuuhei paused and looked at each other.

"Did he just…" Renji said beginning to laugh as Taka shouted again for Shuuhei's attention.

"MAMA!" Takahiro shouted rather demandingly as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Shuuhei reached down and picked up the little boy and placed him securely in his lap. The child immediately snuggled into his embrace and fell asleep.

"Well it doesn't seem like Taka wants you to go." He smiled. "I still have your spare clothes from last time you were here." Renji informed his boyfriend.

Shuuhei just continued to pat the boy's back until he was sound asleep. "I guess I am right?" he smiled at Renji.

Renji nodded and moved over to kiss Shuuhei on the other side of the sofa. "That's right. And it seems Taka's decided, you're his Mama." He laughed a little.

Shuuhei punched Renji in the arm. "Don't push your luck Abarai." He laughed back as he stood up to take Takahiro to the bedroom. "Now come on I'm tired." He said with a smile.

Renji smiled and followed him laughing as the two of them snuggled on Renji's bed with the young child between them.


	15. Chapter 15

Penalty Shot

Chapter 15

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Shuuhei and the other members of Urban Underground waved and bowed as they walked off the stage. It was the last official stop on their 18 city tour and Shuuhei was exhausted. It had taken everything he had just to emotionally able to play for the first six cities and then working himself into a grove he was able to complete the tour by staying in a very simple system.

He walked back to his dressing room and went over to the sink to wash his face, removing all the sweat and refreshing himself after the long concert. He remained over the sink for a few minutes just thinking quietly to himself about the pains in his heart as he thought about everything that had transpired in the last six weeks.

He was so wrapped up in the sink and thinking about the past that he didn't hear someone enter his dressing room. He opened is eyes and froze at what he saw then gasped as his eyes were covered and a pair of strong arms grabbed hold of his waist and held him to a broad chest.

"How?" he tried to ask but was interrupted when a pair of lips over his own. Shuuhei struggled for a minute but found he was unable and unwilling to break away. After all it had been such a long time since he'd been touched by anyone and those hands were so experienced and knew exactly was to press and massage.

"You know it's been to long." A husky voice whispered into his ear. "You have no idea what I had to do to get back here to see you. But Mr. Hisagi, Shuuhei …" he placed a hand down Shuuhei's pants and kissed him again drinking in Shuuhei's moans.

"No…" he begged crying out as a skilled hand fondled him through his boxers. "Hm… uh…" he moaned turning his head from side to side. "I… uh…ahh." He cried trying to move away but instead found himself bucking into the large hand as it continued to kneed and massage his growing flesh. "I… uh… No.. Stop…" he cried moving back where he ended up sitting on the counter and giving better access to himself to the other male. "Sto-" he was cut off by another kiss.

"Now we both know you don't want that right?" the voice asked as Shuuhei felt his member being freed. " Ah.." the cool air and sudden freedom sent chills down Shuuhei's spine as his cock was freed. "I missed this… the most." The voice whispered. Shuuhei was unable to hear him all he got was mumbled words as a pair of hot lips wrapped themselves around his engorged member.

Shuuhei cried out as he was taken into the warm wet orifice. He could not stop his hips from jolting upwards and burying himself deeper in the other man's throat. "Oh… ah… God… uh…." He cried out sobbing a little. It felt so good. Something he knew he should not be doing something that would only lead to the inevitable pain and heartache.

Shuuhei cried out as he came in spasms sending thick ribbons of his seed down the other man's throat. He froze when he felt the other man's eyes on him. He opened his mouth willingly when the other man kissed him again allowing him to taste himself on the other man's tongue. He had surprisingly enjoyed himself until he felt the man lean forward and his hard erection pressed into Shuuhei's stomach.

More mumbling of words as Shuuhei felt himself picked up and moved over to the sofa in his dressing room. He was placed down on his back and his pants were removed fully his shirt ripped open revealing his body fully to the other man. Shuuhei whimpered out as the other man took his left nipple between his lips and gently bite and tugged on it before soothing the irritated bud with gentle sucking and ministrations as he twisted the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ahhh… uhnn…" he tried to compose himself as he felt himself grow hard again. "Ah…" he cried as the stranger made sure to pass over his newly formed erection and instead focused on his thighs. "Oh God stop it …" he cried over come with need. "please stop teasing me." He could almost see the other man's smirk as he begged quiet wantonly for release for those lips to be round his cock again. He felt like a whore he'd never do this with just anyone. He turned his head from side to side as he felt a tongue gently lick from the base of his balls all the way to the tip of his cock then give the slit the once over. Shuuhei tried to tear his hands out of the other man's more powerful grip but was unsuccessful.

"now that's enough." The other voice was clear to Shuuhei though thick with lust and longing. "You've had your pleasure now give me mine yes?" he offered kissing Shuuhei.

Shuuhei froze at what that might mean. No one had been inside him since the last time he and Renji had been intimate. Shuuhei shook his head trying to regain his senses as he fought harder. "please…" he begged. "Please I can't…" he tired to reason but instead felt the cushions beneath him shift and move under the pressure of the other man moving onto the surface. Shuuhei closed his eyes and clenched his fists in the man's grip. "Ah…" he felt the other man cry out over him as he lowered himself on Shuuhei's swollen flesh. The man continued lowering himself until he was all the way down. He panted and groaned above Shuuhei moving ever so slowly and entire twining their fingers moving to kiss his captive again now that they where connected. All the signs had lined up for Shuuhei and he felt himself getting harder at the thought. "Renji…" he breathed out tightening his fingers around the long strong hand in his grip. "if that's you take my blind fold off I want to see your face." He cried out as he felt the other man beginning to raise and fall shallowly on his member.

"Ah Shuu so good." The familiar voice cried out "Uhn not enough…" he groaned trying to move faster but having little to no luck. "If that's you please take it off I want to see your face." Shuuhei said again. Shuuhei felt the other body move closer to his own, the other man nearly sliding completely off his member and he reached up and pulled off Shuuhei's blind fold with his teeth. The blindfold moved to reveal the sweating, flushed, lean muscular body that could only belong to Renji Abarai. Those bold black tattoos outlined tight strong muscles. Long red strands cascaded down his back while other shorter strands were plastered to Renji's sweating tattooed face.

Renji cried out as Shuuhei began thrusting his hips in a far more rapid succession before freeing his hand from Renji's and pushing Renji off of him.

Renji taken by surprise fell back and off of him onto the floor, he groaned as he hit the floor. "Uh…" He sighed scratching his head. "He-" He began but was cut off when Shuuhei jumped him pushing into him and forcing Renji into a kiss. Renji groaned into Shuuhei's mouth as Shuuhei rammed into him striking his prostate over and over while fondling his shaft.

Renji turned away from Shuuhei and groaned. "Shuuhei I'm gonna gonna uh AH!" he shouted coming into Shuuhei's hand. Renji's insides spasmed around Shuuhei's already sensitive organ causing him to come again deep inside Renji before slumping forward onto Renji's broad chest breathing raggedly as he inhaled Renji's scent. Renji wrapped his arms around Shuuhei holding him close, "I missed you." He whispered holding his lover close. "Shuuhei I don't want us to be over." He said gently holding his lover as he moved to sit up holding Shuuhei to his chest kissing him loving. To have Shuuhei back in his embrace, he couldn't believe he'd let this slip away. Shuuhei looked up at Renji and shifted to remove himself from Renji and sit beside him. "Why?"

Renji looked at Shuuhei and took his lover's hand. "I couldn't let you go." He said with a smile. "I love you Shuu."

Shuuhei gave him a look. "What about her?" He asked ignoring the feeling of nausea that came over him when he thought about Renji and Hitomi having sex in the bed he and Renji once shared. "What about her?" Renji asked tightening his grip. "She's still in the same standings she was before I met you. She's a nobody." He smiled. "I promise an absolute no body." "But…" Shuuhei paused, "Takahiro… he needs a real mother." Renji looked over at Shuuhei and rested his head on the shorter man's shoulder. "Why would Taka need that?" He asked smiling. "If I'd never met you I'd be a single father and he wouldn't have a mother anyway." Renji's reply was honest. "But you said… I heard you…" Shuuhei spoke without thinking. "You agreed with her."

"Agreed with who?" Renji asked looking when Shuuhei grew quiet. Damn the first rule of undercover journalism broken. Shuuhei chided himself. "Never mind." He turned away from Renji. He didn't want to hear Renji's answer. "So why now and not three weeks ago or even six weeks ago? What changed?" Renji sighed as he thought back to that time. "Well Shuuhei…"

*6969696969696969696969696969696969*

Three weeks earlier….

Renji lay in a drunken mass on the couch half watching the TV. "Bitch." He said throwing his bottle at the TV when an interview with Urban Underground showed on the screen.

"You're acting like a child Renji this is ridiculous now." She shook her head. "Now I've let you wallow enough. This is getting border line pathetic, even for you cry baby."

Renji did his best to glare at her. "Shut up. You've never been rejected by your soul mate before!" Suzu snorted.

"If that man was your soul mate you'd be trying harder to make this work. And not sit here in self petty drinking yourself stupid and sobbing like a bitch when you think no one's listening." She walked over to him. "I thought I raised you better than that." She sighed.

"Leave me alone Suzu why don't you go watch your kids or something." He asked moving to open another beer.

Suzu went over and smacked him. "That's enough. I'd take care of my children if I wasn't busy watching yours!" she shouted. "Now its enough! You're GOING TO GROW UP!" She shouted at him. "THIS IS STUPID!"

"Don't touch me." Renji shoved her. "I don't need to hear this crap from you again."

Suzu stumbled back a few feet and looked at him. " You've gone and lost your mind again. If this is what's gonna happen every tim-" She didn't get a chance to finish her words Renji had her on the ground his large hand around her throat his arm raised to hit her.

"Shut up!" he shouted.

"So what?" Suzu asked calmly. "You're gonna be like father now? Is that what you want him to see?" She did not even bother to watch him.

Renji tightened his grip. "Shut'd up!" "Are you going to do like father did? Hm? Hit me?" She asked giving him the once over. "Is that really want you want?"

Renji just backed away from her and shook his head breaking down. "I don't want to be like him."

Suzu went to Renji and hugged him. "I know but this is going to stop... alright no more drinking..." She said rubbing his back just like she did when he fell apart. "It will be alright. We'll make things work again." Renji just rested his head on her shoulder.

Suzu sighed it was like things never seemed to get better for her poor baby brother. They just got worse and worse, sighing she held him. "It will be alright Monkey I promise."

**Two weeks before present time**

Ulquiorra looked at Renji pausing as he applied mascara. "You want me to do what?" He asked looking through the mirror.

"Help me get to Shuuhei." Renji repeated.

"That's not what you said." Ulquiorra said glaring at Renji as he finished applying his make up making him look a bit odd. Ulquiorra then moved to look at the television monitor to see Takahiro and Sai playing together in the playroom while Ai was sitting on the bed behind them going through Ulquiorra clothes. "Ai Maria de la Rosa get out of my closet." He said heading to get clothes for his photo shoot. "And the answers still no." He said looking at Renji.

"Please Kairi won't let me see him and Kai gone on vacation so he can't talk any sense into her for me." Renji begged.

"No I'm not going to do it." He said going to his closet in his boxers and coming out in a pair of skin tight black genes.

"Uke lala come on." He said in the voice he used to use when they were children. "Come on Lala I need this." He begged. "I need to see him..."

"No." He said going to Grimmjow's side and entering his closet coming out with a white collared shirt that had spray paint stains in red spots and black streaks. He then crossed the room again and picked Ai up and placed her to the side before getting a white beanie with a large number 4 on the left side and a huge black hole on the right with the words Segundo on the right side over the hole. "Uke come on." Renji begged. "Please I need this." He begged.

"No I'm not..." He covered Ai's ears. "i'm not fucking Hichigo so you can go see your Seme. It's not happening." He then uncovered Ai's ears and looked to see Sai and Takahiro still playing. "I'm seriously not doing it."

"Oh you act as though you guys aren't doing it already, come on I'm just asking for you to see him and nothing more. Just to get him to agree to let me see SHuuhei."

"No." He replied patting Ai's head as he went to brush Ai's hair then he called Sai to the room. He dressed the two toddlers in matching jeans and white shirts. Both shirts read #1.

"Please I must see him." Renji said picking up Takahiro. "Please consider it a personal favor."

Ulquiorra looked a him. "I doubt it." The other replied getting his wallet. "Now we're going." He said leading the twins out of the room and towards the stairs.

"Come on Ulo please." Renji pulled all the stops. "Please I'll consider it payment for That Time." He said noting Ulquiorra's pause. "Yes it's that serious."

Ulquiorra then looked back at him. "Fine consider it done." He said as he loaded his kids into his SUV and waited for Renji to load up Taka. "Then we are never to speak of that time again."

Renji nodded, "If you do as i asked consider it forgotten."

They parted ways silently after that

*A week before current time*

Hichigo whistled as he walked past Grimmjow giving him a knowing smile and a wink before he dropped a piece of paper with something resembling an address was circled.

Grimmjow took the list and walked off to where he'd meet Ulquiorra since they where taking the twins to the park today for a play date/photo op. People just could not seem to get enough of him and his batty supermodel boyfriend when they were around the ever popular Renji Abarai who was now tailed everywhere by one psycho Hitomi 'Abrari' as she called herself.

"You realize he's not going to want to see you after these photo shoot images come out right?" Grimmjow asked as he and Renji sat on a bench watching Ulquiorra monitor the children on swings. Hitomi not far off to the side stomach swollen with child.

"All we have to do is talk." Renji said with a smile throwing Hitomi a glare when she tried to get close to Takahiro when he fell down.

Ulquiorra gave her a look then righted Takahiro who ran over to Renji sobbing quietly asking for his Mama.

Renji picked her up and held his hand. "It's okay baby." Takahiro rested his head on Renji's shoulder. "It will be alright Taka, Mama will be home soon." He promised his son. "Real soon... Papa's going to see Mama soon."

Takahiro nodded, "I wan Mama." He hugged his father close.

"Soon." Renji replied taking the slip of paper Grimmjow had given him and pocked it. "I'll be taking my leave now." He said bowing to the people smiling then to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

*Back to present*

"I went through a lot to see you Shuuhei." Renji said pulling him close. "I can't live without you please. When you went my life fell to pieces."

"But you wanted her... she was there..." Shuuhei tried to think of a reason.

"Oh give it a rest Shuuhei." Hichigo said from the new open doorway though his eyes were covered with his hands. The men he liked to see naked were pale with blue hair or black. "Just stop being a panzy and talk to your man. You both have issues now deal with them and go back to the way you were. My God even blind ass Tousen can see you're meant for each other now let's stop this."

"But..." Shuuhei tried to protest.

Renji took his hand. "Please i want us to work." He gently kissed Shuuhei as Ulquiorra wearing only a towel kicked Hichigo away from the door and closed it.

"Let's go Hichibone we gotta get home to Grimmjow." They heard in the hall.

"Renji ... I..." Shuuhei tried to say something but found himself too tired.

"Let's just sleep for now." Renji offered moving them to the large sofa and moving so that Shuuhei was lying on him again. "We can talk in the morning."

Shuuhei found himself nodding tiredly into Renji's chest. Tomorrow was going to be some day and he sure hoped it was a good one.

*Bonus Materials*

This bonus will cover the first time Takahiro noted the difference between little boys and little girls. And the adverse reaction of those around to hear it.

Renji was sitting in the bathtub with Takahiro, Sai and Ai as they where playing in the water. In the large soaking spa tub the toddlers played splashing each other and letting each one of them in turn get their hair washed. Once Renji had washed and rinsed their hair individually he let the water drain and left them to play as he got out and got the towels off the counter. He'd already called Shuuhei into help.

Shuuhei smiled at Renji as he walked in with the third towel and picked up Sai out of the tub.

Takahiro looked at Ai relatively close then at Sai and himself. He turned his head then went back to looking at Ai as she sat next to him in the tub.

"Oh boy..." Shuuhei said looking at Renji who was still clueless drying Takahiro off. Shuuhei knew that look. Takahiro was about to ask them something extremely hard to explain to a two year old. "Mama..." Takahiro began.

Shuuhei held his breath as he placed Sai down getting the boy's blue night gown. "Yes Taka?" He placed Sai into the night garment.

Takahiro pointed at Ai's crotch expectantly. Shuuhei followed the line of sight. "...!!!" Shuuhei just froze.

"What's the matter Shuu?" He asked looking at her. "Auntie ow!!!" Sai said unable to get his head through the now frozen shirt.

"What do you tell Taka about Ai?" He asked looking at Renji for help.

"Huh?" He looked confused.

Shuuhei pointed to Taka who's still pointed. Renji looked at his son and fluttered. "Are you serious?" "Yes he wants to know so what do we say?" Shuuhei asked.

"Um... the truth? i mean they're two and three it should be fine." Renji replied. Shuuhei paused then took a breath and sighed. " Takahiro, Ai doesn't have a penis."

Sai looked up at Shuuhei now that his head was through. "Penis?"

Takahiro looked at his parents. "Penis?" He seemed confused.

"PENIS!" "PENIS!" Renji looked at Shuuhei, "So what now genius?"

"What? You told me to do it!" Shuuhei replied.

"But... well..."

Takahiro looked at his dad, "No penis tha wha?" he asked smiling.

Renji looked at Shuuhei, "Well it's a vagina." He replied. "You see Ai's a girl. Girl's have vagina's and boy's have penises." Sai's eyes had bubbles of tears on his eyes. "But i'm like Ai why don't i have a vagina?" He sniffled.

"Sai oh don't cry." Shuuhei said picking the boy up. "it's okay.

After Ai was dressed and let out they have the kids yogurt and let them play around until there was a knock on the door.

Renji opened the door and smiled at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow when they arrived late from the shoot. "MAMA!!! I LOST MY VAGINA!!!" Sai ran screaming in tears to Ulquiorra laying in his arms sobbing.

Grimmjow actually fell over completely taken off guard when Ai hit him asking about a penis a second later.

"ABARAI!" Grimmjow said standing up. "WHY IS MY DAUGHTER TALKING ABOUT PENIS?"

Renji was frozen in place because of the glare Ulquiorra was giving him. "Why? Is my son screaming about a VAGINA!"

Renji just paused, "um... well.. um..." Needless to to say Ulquiorra never asked Renji and Shuuhei to babysit Sai or Ai again.


	16. Chapter 16

Penalty Shot Chapter 16

"You are an evil cold-hearted bitch." Suzu said as she sat across from the older woman. "You have been after him since he was thirteen years old and our parents died." She said with an angry disgusted look on her face.

"I only want what is best for Takahiro's son." The woman replied. "I only want what's best for MY SON!" the woman replied back equally as angry.

"He's not yours! You threw him away remember! They found him in a fucking trashcan crying from the cold weather that night! You threw him away after being escorted out of the hospital!" Suzu shouted. "And you lied to my father! You swore you had an abortion. He gave you all kinds of hush money to keep his affair a secret and you did, but you threw him away!"

"I wasn't thinking. I was depressed." The woman replied flipping back her hair casually. "You forget, unlike your old mother I was young, and the thoughts of having a child with man I loved and who loved me back was new to me!" She replied back still calm but the anger was evident in her eyes. "You know it's true, your father loved me more then he ever loved you or your mother. And he would have left your mother had she not threatened him."

"What planet do you live on? You threw my little brother in a trashcan and abandoned him!" Suzu shouted at the woman, the volume in her voice rising with each passing moment. "You lied to my father about the existence of his son!"

"Suzu calm down." Gin said wiggling his finger in his ears. "She's not going anywhere and she's not deaf."

Suzu looked over at Gin and calmed slightly. "It is the truth. This woman doesn't deserve anything! It was all her fault." Suzu said looking at her shaking her head and taking a deep breath. "It wasn't until Renji went to see you without me present that he started the excessive drinking and partying. He ended up in the ER because he had alcohol poisoning! Worse, two and a half years ago I get a phone call that seems eerily familiar." She said giving the woman a look.

"What are you saying? You're trying' to blame my son knocking up that girl on me?" The woman replied seemingly unfazed by Suzu's accusations.

"No you old hag, I don't blame Renji knocking up Hitomi on you. I blame Hitomi's return on you. She wouldn't come back without some form of protection. Hitomi's quick to get cash but she's not much of a thinker. How much are you paying her to try and scare Hisagi away?" Suzu asked looking interested. "To get back in my brother's pants?"

"I'm doing no such thing." The woman replied smiling. "I'd never do anything to hurt my son."

Suzu just shook her head. "You can say what you want but you don't fool me." She waved a hand. "You need to understand something old woman, Renji won't get back together with her ever. Not after what she did. She burned that bridge just as bad as you did twenty three years ago. He won't let her within touching distance of Takahiro." She sat down across from her. "So I hope you understand that once again Takahiro has slipped through your fingers, once as a lover and again as your own grandchild." With a sneer Suzu got up and left the door slamming the door.

"I hope you're comfortable here." Gin said before following behind her not caring for an answer.

Meanwhile across the city...

"Oh god that's not what I wanted to see this morning." Kon said loudly as he opened the door to Shuuhei's dressing room. "Uh... Sausage is so not my thing." He said putting down the food he was told to leave outside the door in the room closing the door.

Renji opened an eye and looked up to see the familiar purplish black hair and the familiar sorely missed body weight on his chest. He listened to Shuuhei's shallow breathing. He slept like the dead. Almost as if it were the first time they had sex. 'Shuuhei must have really not gotten any since the last time we did it.' He thought smiling to himself proud of that knowledge. He slowly turned so that he was lying on his side back off the couch while Shuuhei rested beside him back resting on the back of the couch. "I love you..." Renji said kissing Shuuhei's sleeping forehead. "I love you." He said again pulling Shuuhei close. "I really do."

"Shut up... I'm trying to sleep. In case you've forgotten, you're mind blowing." Shuuhei explained wrapping an arm around Renji and groping his butt.

It was almost as if nothing had happened those last six weeks and everything was as it had been then. All they needed was for Takahiro to come running in to tell them about his morning pee and how he couldn't find the toilet fairy.

"We can't avoid this..." Renji said running a large hand through Shuuhei's hair. "I'm ready when ever you are. How do you want to do it Shuuhei?" He asked honestly fearing the answer to that question.

"You bent over the pool table on the third floor of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's house with a leg over my shoulder... or better yet you and me in the guest room at Suzu's house doing it while she makes dinner on the other side of the wall in the kitchen." Shuuhei suggested smiling.

Renji laughed, "I mean seriously, Shuu we need to talk I want us to work."

Shuuhei nodded, "Alright..." he sighed," Why'd you fuck her in our bed?" He asked seriously. "And don't lie to me Renji. I want to know the truth. I've already seen the results of your actions on the cover of just about every magazine this side of the city."

"I never slept with her; I haven't touched her in over three years except for to keep her away from our son." He said holding Shuuhei close. "And I mean it, Takahiro's been so sad without you. He holds your pillows and your clothes all the time. He asks when Mama's coming back."

Shuuhei looked at Renji and felt his heart shake and wilt with guilt. He could feel it. Renji was telling him the truth. "I believe you." He kissed Renji's chest. "I'm sorry... I was just so..."

"Afraid?" Renji replied. "Shuuhei who hurt you?"

"Hm?" Shuuhei asked pretending he didn't hear. "What are you going on about?"

"Who hurt you?" Renji asked again reliving that day six weeks before, "you said you weren't going to let it happen again... what happened the first time?"

"Can we not talk about it Renji? I'll take you back if we just avoid this discussion." Shuuhei replied not wanting to expose himself. "I just don't want to talk about it..."

"It'll be alright." Renji replied pulling Shuuhei close. "I promise I'll still love you no matter what you say." he kissed the top of Shuuhei's head. Sometimes it paid to be the taller man in the relationship.

Shuuhei just looked at Renji, "You swear?" He asked pulling Renji as close as he could. He couldn't loose this again; he'd barely made it through the first time. He felt Renji nod and he took a deep breath. "I... I was left once before..." He began to explain. "We'd been together for almost four years, and then I came home from college exams and found him..." Shuuhei laughed a little. "You know its funny; we work together now and for years I was still angry at him... never at her... she didn't know but him..." He said burying his face in Renji's chest. "After we got together all that anger dissipated... I just never... I don't want that to happen to us. I don't want to come home to find you fucking some girl on our couch with my stuff in boxes..." Shuuhei took a good deep breath. "I wouldn't be able to survive if you told me to get out in that situation... Renji... please don't ever do that to me..."

"I would never do that." Renji replied kissing him. "I wouldn't do that to you."

Shuuhei nodded against Renji's broad chest.

They remained like that for another half an hour before Renji sat up. "You know I need a shower... let's go take one?" He said lifting Shuuhei with him.

Shuuhei nodded as he moved to get dressed in his clothes from last night.

Ten minutes later they took the walk of shame together holding hands through the hotel lobby, across the street from the dressing room, and waited for the elevator together.

Getting out of the elevator there was Hichigo holding a bag of ice to his left eye scowling as he was followed out of the elevator by Ulquiorra and Grimmjow who were holding hands or rather Grimmjow dragging Ulquiorra by the wrist. They didn't even notice Renji or Shuuhei standing there as they walked out into the lobby.

Renji shook his head. "That's one complicated relationship." He said picking up Shuuhei bridal style and carrying him into the elevator. "So which floor?" He asked busying himself with Shuuhei's neck.

"Nine." Shuuhei replied elbowing Renji lightly as he pushed the button. "Put me down." He wiggled around until Renji put him down.

"So which room?" Renji asked as Shuuhei lead him down the hall to the left of the elevators. "Well since Hichigo is gone this room." He said opening door number 96. "This side." He said opening the door to the separate room inside.

Renji dragged Shuuhei towards the shower. "Come on then."

Around this time in the lobby.

"You kicked me in the face!" Hichigo said sucking in some air. "Heat of the moment my ass, it still hurts!"

"You're such a whinny bitch some times. I swear." Grimmjow replied rolling his eyes.

"You kicked me in the face!" Hichigo replied.

"How are you so sure it was me?" Grimmjow replied.

Ulquiorra punched Grimmjow in the arm, "Where you suggesting it was me?

"Uh... well...um..." Grimmjow just went back to drinking his coffee.

"Like I said you kicked me in the face!" Hichigo went back to whining as he held ice over his eye.

"Just be happy it was only your face. With how rough you were." Ulquiorra replied looking between the two of them.

Grimmjow smirked a bit and ruffled the shorter male's hair, "Well it's been a while since the bed was that full you know. The way we live doesn't make it easy for us to be together."

"So what'd you tell the Minis?" Hichigo asked after a sip of coffee.

"Ulomama and Kitty went on a date." Ulquiorra replied. "Ai and Said know and understand what a date is." He nodded.

"That and we left them with Gin, they like Gin." Grimmjow added, "So they're fine."

"Well that's good. Maybe I'll come by after the tour and we'll spend time together. I haven't seen them last since they where babies. All I get is photos." Hichigo replied sighing.

"We'll we've been busy you know." Ulquiorra replied, "And nothing stopped you from coming over before."

Grimmjow and Hichigo both looked at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra nodded, "Alright so I did. But the twins' papers finally went through and they're mine so we can do what ever we please now."

Grimmjow looked at Hichigo, "So you're ready to make this into a ménage à trois?" He asked Ulquiorra seriously.

Hichigo had dropped the bag of ice from his eye and his coffee cup on the floor. "Did you just ask what I think you did?"

"Well it will depend on how Ai and Sai react to you, I mean I'm sure Ai will like you but Sai's very sensitive." Ulquiorra replied finally reaching for his coffee cup. He took a slow liberal sip then placed the cup back down.

Hichigo's mouth was still open and he looked a little stunned.

Ulquiorra moved to open his bag and take out a familiar beanie. It was white with a huge black spot in the middle that represented a hole with the number four written on one side somewhat tilted and a six on the other. He pulled it down so it covered his head.

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra, "Are you sure?" He asked as Hichigo's mouth still hung open.

Ulquiorra pushed Grimmjow back lightly and kissed him gently before standing up, "You should head to practice now." He commented before looking at Hichigo and kissing him on the lips as well. "And take this one with you." He said before walking off as if nothing had happened at all with the lingering words, "We'd talk on this later."

Grimmjow looked at Hichigo once Ulquiorra left, "You realize as the uke he's got us both whipped right?"

Hichigo's mouth just dropped back open and he turned to Grimmjow, "Did he just ask me to move in with you guys?"

Grimmjow shrugged as he grabbed Hichigo and slammed him into the elevator wall once the doors opened.

Hichigo pushed him away. "Like hell you're gonna dominate me!" he declared as he jabbed the number 9 button and slammed Grimmjow against the elevator doors.

The pair continued to fight for dominance slamming into furniture and doorways as they headed down the hall to door 96. Thankfully it wasn't far. Upon reaching the door Hichigo was back against the door legs wrapped around Grimmjow's waist.

"Back pocket." Hichigo said breathlessly as Grimmjow reached around him groping liberally for the key card. "Uh..." He groaned turning his head back as Grimmjow bit at his neck as he lid the key card into the slot as put a hand in Hichigo's pants. The little lights blinked and in they went. Grimmjow kicked the door closed as he continued to ravish Hichigo on the floor.

The other male bucked and moved accordingly trying to win back dominance but it was obvious the battle that had been silently declared and be won. There was no topping Grimmjow.

Grimmjow got this predatory look on his face. As he dragged Hichigo back to the bedroom and paused when he heard something. "You said Shuuhei didn't come back last night..." He had suddenly sobered up. "Hichigo..."

Hichigo paused as he looked up at the other door. "No... Now come on." He said dragging tackling Grimmjow into the other room and onto the bed.

Three hours later, two room service delivery men arrived to room 96 and looked at each other. Together they knocked on the door. The delivery man on the left had six bowls of oatmeal, two plates of pancakes, chocolate pudding, an entire quart of orange juice, a jug of milk, a single cup of coffee with creamer and one Denver omelet. The second room service man only had a tray in his hand with a bottle of honey, whip cream, corn nuts and a case of red bull.

Inside two doors opened across the hall from each other. Out came one rather disheveled looking Shuuhei blinking a little from the change in light as he went to open the door wearing only a pair of boxers. He paused and looked over when someone else was standing next to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking up a tattooed forearm.

"What threw you around in your room?" Came the stark reply.

"None of your business.... where's Hichigo?" Shuuhei looked a little concerned.

"A little tied up at the moment now excuse me." He said opening the door completely naked and not at all modest about it.

The two delivery boys looked at one another and then at the two men in the doorway and paused.

Grimmjow looked at the man to the left carrying only the hand tray and the case of Red Bull. "You." He pointed. "Hand it over." He took the case of Red Bull and the tray then threw a bill at the man before heading back the way he came.

Shuuhei tried to wipe that image from his mind but that six on Grimmjow's lower back along with the bit marks and hickies was embedded in his mind forever .The other bell boy looked a little confused as he stood their with the tray. Shuuhei handed him a bill as well before taking the cart back inside and into his room. He swore Renji ate more then any man should sometime. But he didn't mind as long as he didn't have to cook it.

Meanwhile across the street two bands sat half staffed.

Kairi looked at Kensei, "Where's Shuuhei?" She hoped the other male would know.

Kensei shrugged and looked at Ichigo, "Where's your brother?"

"Kon's on a date." Ichigo replied.

Kairi threw the microphone at him. "Not Kon Hichigo!"

"Oh... I don't know aren't he and Shuuhei sharing a room?" Ichigo asked getting up on the floor where he'd dived to escape the microphone.

"You don't think..." Kensei said looking at them.

Kairi and Ichigo looked at him, "Naw they aren't each other's type."

Kensei shrugged, "Just though I'd ask."

The door to their studio opened revealing a tall man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was covered in piercings with studs, paper clips and safety pins, and decorated with chains dangling from his left ear to his lip and another from his nose to his ear. He had a tattoo of three dashes that went just below his left eye and a long scar across his forehead from a childhood accident. He looked at Kairi and blinked, "Hey have you guys seen Grimmjow?" Arashi asked twisting the paper clip in his ear. "We gotta practice and Yama, Nel and I thought he might be over here bothering Hichigo."

"Sorry Arashi, neither Hichigo or Grimmjow is here." Ichigo replied doing a quiet rift on his guitar.

"Ah...so they're probably having sex. Alright I'll just cancel practice for today. Thanks for telling me." Arashi replied unfastening the chain that went from his bottom lip ring to his nose ring to his ear piercings. "Alright see you guys tomorrow for the joint session then. Bye baby sis." He said winking at Kairi and throwing a glare at Kensei before disappearing out the door.

"Brothers..." Kairi and Ichigo mumbled at the same time then they looked at each other. "Creepy." They paused. "STOP IT!" They both twitched a little. "Stop!"

"Alright enough, practice is off for today." Kensei said before taking Kairi's hand. "Come on let's go back to the hotel."

TBC...

BONUS!!!!!

- This had to do with a flash back to another possible PS story. It takes place with Suzu was 20 and Renji was 12. It takes place pool side at Suzu and Renji's parent's home. Also in this fanfic is a 23 year old Aizen, 13 year old Ulquiorra, and a 19 Year old Gin.

"Sousuke you really gotta watch out if anyone sees you looking at Ichimaru's backside like that you're gonna get caught up in a scandal." Suzu warned as she went back to reading her stock portfolio under the cabana. "And besides you're supposed to be interested in me remember?"

Aizen looked at Suzu for a moment giving Gin an opportunity to drive into the pool without Aizen molesting him with his eyes. "I know," He said looking at the engagement ring on Suzu's finger. "But we can't help who we are now can we?"

Suzu rolled her eyes, "No we can't." She said watching Ulquiorra drove off the middle of three diving boards into the pool after Gin. "Nor can we change what our parents choose for us."

Aizen moved to reply when a shout came from the house.

"SUZU!!! DIVING BELL ARE YOU OUT HERE!!! SISTER!!!" A loud deep then squeaky voice shouted as a young red head came barreling out of the house nearly tripping at the steps looking for her.

"Yes Renji I am." Suzu replied coolly putting out her cigarette, she didn't feel comfortable smoking in his presence.

Aizen just rose an eyebrow at the boy as he ran between them.

"Hi Aizen. HOw aRE yOU?" Renji asked voice cracking.

"Hello." Aizen replied not really paying that much attention. He went back to watching Gin swim in the pool with Ulquiorra. "I'm fine."

"Oh SisTer I was supposed to tell you SOMething." Renji said thinking. "Oh Yes Mom and Mr. Takahiro wanna Talk To YoU." he sighed he hated the way his voice sounded.

Aizen placed a hand on Renji's head. "Don't worry your voice will even out in a few months but hopefully unlike Ulquiorra your voice will be deeper."

A tidal wave hit Aizen from the pool as Ulquiorra stared at him obviously not liking the comment.

Gin stood behind Ulquiorra laughing at the now soaking wet brunet. His white pants suit now clinging to his thin frame from the water.

Aizen just shook his head. "And let's hope you get a better temperament."

Gin got out of the pool and went to sit next to Aizen and Suzu. "So what are we doing later?" He asked them noticing Suzu was getting up to go somewhere.

"Well we're supposed to go car shopping seeing as Aizen's buying me a new car." Suzu replied waiting for Renji to loose interest and walk off.

Sure enough at the sound of his sister talking collector cars with her friends he got bored and walked off to the poor side to talk with Ulquiorra who was still swimming.

"Renji have a girlfriend?" Gin asked looking at the young red head as he spoke with the pale boy in the pool.

"No why?" Suzu asked getting up to go inside.

"Well... Suzu I don't really know how to say... "Gin looked for another moment."Yes I'm sure, Renji's gay." He said truthfully.

The next thing anyone knew Gin was flying back into the pool and Suzu stood their leg raised with a rip in her white skirt. She then without another word straightened her skirt picked up her white hat and went into the house saying she'd be back once she was done with her parents.

Gin managed to swim back to the other side of the pool. "What'd I say?" HE asked looking at Aizen.

"You can't just go about making accusations like that Gin." Aizen said watching Renji get into the pool and swim laps with Ulquiorra. "You've already seen the lengths Suzu and I go through to hide my true feelings and intentions from the world. I don' think she'd be able to handle it at the moment if Renji was homosexual too. I mean I understand you can't hide who you are forever but for now it's best off to let him try and figure out what he wants to do for himself. Suzu and I won't be keeping this game up for much longer and when we stop playing Gin things are going to get very dangerous and destructive for the both of us."

Gin placed his long arms around Aizen's shoulder and slouched so their cheeks touched.

"It will be alright, I'm sure we'll make it through." He said nuzzling his brunette.

Renji had in the meantime stopped swimming laps and was looking at Gin and Aizen. "Is that okay?" He asked mostly himself.

"What?" The pale emo youth beside him ask.

Renji pointed to Gin and Aizen.

"What? Aizen sama loves the annoying Kitsune one." Ulquiorra replied.

"No way. You aren't supposed to like other boys." Renji replied blushing slightly.

"Why not?" Ulquiorra asked raising an eyebrow.

Renji opened his mouth but no words came out. And he thought to himself. 'Yeah what's wrong with other boys?' "Do you like other boys?" Renji asked Ulquiorra and the pale boy nodded.

"But you can't tell Mrs. Aizen that or she'd get mad Renji." Ulquiorra added.

"Hm..." Renji had a lot to think about now.

Meanwhile upstairs in the sun room their sat three individuals speaking of important matters.

In a large over chair sat a man in his late forties with a barely wrinkled face dressed in a black business suit. His hair was graying but still held most of its dark purple color as it was up in short spikes. His eyes a deep brown almost maple color, they were cold and accurate; he was a light brown skin tone and sat at attention.

Beside the man in a sitting chair was an older woman in her late fifties. Her hair was long and a now faded purple lilac in color. She smiled finely on her still smooth skin as her wide and expressive green eyes surveyed the room. She was dressed in a modest full length white sundress with a black trim and hat. She smiled widely at the young woman sitting across from them.

"Suzu we have something important to discuss with you." The man said moving to take some documents off the table beside him.

"Yes Diving Bell this is very important." The woman explained. "These documents are our soon to be will and testament."

"Why are you showing me this?" Suzu asked them confused. "I thought all that was settled years ago when Renji first came to live with us."

"It is." The man replied firmly gripping the chair. "Why are you suggesting its not?"

"Takahiro," the older woman said in a tone. "That's not what she said. She just wants to know why we're changing the will now."

Takahiro didn't say anything, he couldn't help but notice how much like him his daughter was, accurate and cut throat. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about her should the unfortunate be fall him.

"I'm sorry Father I meant no disrespect." Suzu said bowing slightly in her chair. "So what changes are you making?"

"Suzu, your father and I are going to ask something very important and costly from you in a moment." The woman spoke. "We're going to ask you a question that you have to answer here and now in this room. There is no other time and place for us to talk about it and most of all you cannot tell Renji any of this information." She said getting up and looking out the window at the pool.

Suzu nodded, "I'm ready to answer what ever you ask of me."

"We want you to promise to take care of Renji should anything happen to us before he turns twenty and is legally free to make his own decisions." Takahiro replied. "We've decided to change our will and have you placed as his sole guardian in the event of the unfortunate befalling your mother and I. You will take over the position previously given to your Aunt Emiko and her husband Shunsui should you agree."

"You want to give Renji to me?" Suzu asked looking at her parents.

"Yes." Takahiro replied. "Shizune and I feel it is in Renji's best interest that he stay with you as long as possible as he would inherit Hueco Mundo Recording Studios upon his 20th birthday regardless of who raises him."

Suzu nodded her understanding, "Yes Father, Mother I promise to take care of Renji in the event of the unforeseen." she promised them both. She signed the appropriate documents and then looked at her signature. She knew it was the right thing to do. Should their parents die she'd be all Renji had left in the world.

Once the papers were signed Takahiro got up and left the room. As soon as the door closed Shizune's face changed. "Suzu you must promise me you will never tell Renji or your father what I'm about to tell you." She said tears coming to her eyes.

"Mother what's wrong?" Suzu asked concerned. Her mother was never the emotional type. The last time her mother cried it had been the night she'd given her father the ultimatum nearly 15 years prior, to stop cheating on her or she'd leave him.

"Here in this book Suzu there is a secret." Emiko said pulling out an old journal. "Actually this book is full of many secrets from your father and my relationship together. On page 69 there is a single document taped to the page. It is a DNA test I had done on, you, me, your father and Renji and the results are on page 70." She explained.

Suzu opened the book to said page and looked at the result and dropped the book. "No... This has to be a forgery. Mother that can't be..." Suzu said looking at the book as it lay on the floor as though it had bitten her. "That's not possible."

"Yes Suzu it is." Shizune said with a sad smile. "But it changes nothing. Renji has and will always be your little brother and a member of this family regardless of what that test says. Renji Abarai came into this family 6 years ago after years of paper work and foster care." Shizune explained. "But I wanted you to know after you'd made your decision. He is truly the only sibling you have in the world."

Suzu picked up the book and placed it at her side. "I understand Mother." Suzu said wiping a single tear away. "I will take good care of Renji should I have too."

Shizune smiled as her daughter hugged her. "Good now go have a good day with your friend and don't worry about any of this."

Suzu nodded and left the room.

Back at the pool Ulquiorra and Renji were now laying out in the sun; Renji lay on his back listening to music while Ulquiorra was wrapped in a towel and covered by an umbrella less the sun ruin his beautifully pale skin.

Renji looked up when Suzu came back outside the house. He noticed something was wrong so he went over to her. "Did everything go alright with Mom and Mr. Takahiro?" Renji asked standing looking at his sister.

Suzu looked down at Renji almost as if seeing him for the first time. She saw his lips were moving but she couldn't hear anything he was saying all she could see was those chromosomes and he results printed on the pervious page. She placed her hand on Renji's shoulder. "Little brother I love you." She said looking at him.

Renji scowled and looked at her funny. "Of course you do we're family." Renji replied. "Are you feeling alright?"

Suzu just smiled at him as she walked past him to sit back down by the pool side.

"Hey!" He said not like being blown off he ran behind her. "Hey!"

Suzu just smirked as she pushed him into the pool and lit a cig. "That bit of news really didn't change a thing. So what if she and Renji really where half siblings linked together by their unfaithful father.

TBC... hope you enjoyed.

*This story can now go two ways and i want your imput on it as my readers. Please let me know if you'd like me to include chapters on Renji and Shuuhei expanding their family, if you'd like them too let me know if you want it to just remain themselves and Takahiro let me know. Thank you

LVA


	17. Chapter 17

Penalty Shot Chapter 17

"If you make one more comment Ichigo I swear it's gonna be the last thing you say today." Hichigo growled as he placed his guitar down. "You keep it up and this." He raised his guitar." Is going over your head."

"Could you not throw empty threats at me, Hichi. I mean come on we both know you're not gonna crash Shirosaki over my head." Ichigo replied going to tease his brother some more.

The two feuding Kurosaki brothers were interrupted when Shinji walked into the room holding a rather long bill. "Can I have your attention?" He asked the group.

Kairi looked up from were she had been talking to Kensei over his drums and Shuuhei looked up from were he had been on the phone with someone.

"Very good, now I'm happy you all enjoy the room service here and cleaning." Shinji began looking at them. "Some of you more then others, but due to some of the stains and other matter some bills will be handed out a head of time... Hichigo." Shinji said handing the pale man the long receipt for damages done to the mattress, bed sheets, curtains and the headboard. "And I don't really want to know how or what you were doing when you broke the headboard but pay for the damages." He said then turning his attention to Shuuhei who hung up the phone upon realizing the manager was looking at him.

"Yes?" He asked surprisingly happy and lively. He was livelier now then he had been the last six weeks.

"I thought you were too depressed to have anyone over, but you ordered enough food yesterday to feed an army. Did you have an orgy?" Shinji asked seriously handing Shuuhei the bill. "I mean you must have feed at least six people." He said shaking his head. "Please please don't have orgies they're bad for press."

"No... no..." Shuuhei said looking at Shinji. "I... I... Well Renji and I spent the day making up and well he eats a lot." He paused, "But we'll pay the tab if you like."

Shinji just waved a hand. "I'm happy you and Abarai Kun have made up but let's not feed him on U.U.'s dime."

Shuuhei nodded, "Will do." He said tuning his guitar.

The door opened and Arashi walked in waving at Kairi and the others. "Hey little Squirt what are you up too?" he asked with his guitar slung over his shoulder. "I come baring gifts or in your case misfortunes." He said smiling when he got bopped on the head.

"Now don't say unkind things about your parents." Starrk said moving to put his fist down. "Hello Kairi." He waved at her.

Kairi paled a little as a man with long brown hair and an easygoing disposition walked into the room with his hands lazily placed in his pockets dressed in a pink button up shirt and blue jeans with sandals. Beside him was an older version of herself with straight black hair and that mesmerizing smile, her frame still calm and as beautiful as it had been hen she first appeared on the scene nearly 26 years earlier.

"Mom... Dad... It's good to see you...." She said putting her microphone down and running to her parents. She shot a glare at Arashi as she hugged Shunsui and Emiko then Starrk. "It's been so long I had no idea you guys were coming to see me..."

"Arashi didn't tell you?" Emiko asked concerned.

"No... He didn't say anything." She sent him another glare.

Arashi just smiled at her as she motioned to Kensei then slit a finger across his throat.

Kairi glared at him. He did it on purpose so her father would scare Kensei away. 'You're an asshole!' she signed at him from behind Shunsui's back as her dad hugged her. "Yes dad I love you too."

"So things have been good with your band?" Emiko asked her daughter.

Shuuhei laughed along with Arashi and the others as the parents invaded their once private session. Then again Kairi's parents were the main members of the legendary symphonic metal band, The Crimson Wolves.

Hichigo answered his phone. "Hello?" He listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. "No I don't know anything about fixing a door knocker Gin but I'll be sure to let Uloquiorra know about it." He nodded. "Alright..." He hung up the phone and wondered what that was about.

Shuuhei just raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo and the others shrugged.

*The day before*

Uloquiorra left his seems to do as they did best, fight for dominance. He had no need to stay as it was becoming more and more obvious to his seems and regardless of which one of them topped he'd always be the one in true control. He went to the valet and waited for them to pull his Range Rover around.

Once inside he began his long trek to Aizen and Gin's mansion on the other side of the state. After six hours of driving Ulquiorra finally arrived at the familiar manor were he'd spent his childhood and youth. "Childhood... what a sham..." He thought as he drove through the gates and to the house.

Outside Ai was running around with Hibiki and Yuuki away from Chibi who was barking as he chased them around the yard excited about their presence.

Uloquiorra got out of the car and walked to the house. He knocked on the doorknocker to announce his presence then opened the door and froze still holding the doorknocker. Uloquiorra felt his eye twitched then tore his arm to his side tearing the solid brass doorknocker off the door and dropping it on the floor.

"Sai Sciffer!" he shouted looking at his little boy who was on the bottom step being kissed on the lips on none other then little Takahiro Abarai. "What are you doing?!"

"Hi Mommy." Sai said breaking his kiss with Takahiro for a moment. "I wove Taka." He said kissing Takahiro again.

Ulquiorra felt his eye twitch and he kicked the door shut. "Stop doing that now!" he shouted, "Sai come here now!" he shouted pointing to the ground before him.

Sai and Taka looked at Uloquiorra with watery eyes neither one of them sure of what they did wrong.

"Why are you shouting Ulowhinny?" Gin asked coming down the stairs.

"You Kitsune one why the hell weren't you watching them?" Uloquiorra asked eye still twitching.

Gin nodded, "I was watching them, I just went upstairs to make sure I locked up the special room. Last time Yuuki ran in there by mistake we had to take him to therapy. It's hard to explain to a six year old why Mom and Mr. Aizen have torture equipment upstairs. " He said rolling his eyes. "Now what are you going on about?"

"That!" Uloquiorra pointed to Takahiro and Sai who were kissing again.

"Aw they're so cute." Gin said going up the stairs to get his camera. "It's cute."

"That is not cute!" he said looking at Gin, "He's 4, he's not old enough to be doing that!"

Gin looked past Uloquiorra, "OMG did you break my door knocker?" Gin ran over to the door and opened it. "OMG you did break the door knocker. You're going to fix this aren't you?" He asked pointing to the door. "Hello?"

"Forget the door knocker explain this to me." Uloquiorra said picking up his son.

"But my door..." Gin said looking at the door as he held the knocker in his hand. "You broke my brass balls fix it."

"I'm not fixing your brass anything. It's your fault for not watching my son."

"My knocker...."

"I'm not fixing it. I'm taking my kids and going."

"Hey fix my knocker. You're paying for damages. This is a 200 year old wooden door!" Gin complained as Uloquiorra walked past him out the door and placed Sai in the car then called to Ai who climbed in.

He ignored his son's crying and screaming to go back to Takahiro as he drove away. He couldn't believe that had happened.

Of course later when he got home and slept for a while he realized how immature he'd acted about his son and Takahiro kissing after all they were 4 and 3 it wasn't like they really knew what they where doing. And he would not allow what happened to him as a child happen to his own son. He was a better father then that.

The next morning at breakfast Sai would not even look at Uloquiorra and spoke to him using Ai as a medium. Of course she had no idea what was going on all she knew was that her brother had cried the whole ride home the other day until he fell asleep. Uloquiorra offered no apology to his son and just sent them about their daily activities as he readied himself for work thank fully today it was just a short shoot so he wouldn't have to keep them out too long.

*Present Time*

"My Heart?" Emiko asked looking at her daughter, "Such a powerful song, did you write this?"

Kairi looked at her mother, "Just some pieces of it. The majority of the work was Shuuhei's. He's an amazing song writer."

Emiko raised an eyebrow. "Really..." She said mostly to herself. "Then I think I have an idea." She got up and slapped Shunsui on the back of the head with the rolled up bunch of songs. "Hey Lazy I want you to stop glaring at Kensei like he stole something and go talk to Hisagi san about making a collaborative song."

Shunsui looked at Emiko, "But he stole-" He got quiet from the look Emiko threw him. "Yes dear." he said going off to where Starrk and Shuuhei where tuning their guitars and talking about their individual caring of their instruments.

Starrk and Shunsui looked up when they were approached.

Shunsui sighed, "Emiko wants us to write a collaboration between The Crimson Wolves and Urban Underground in time for the concert next week.

Shuuhei looked at Shunsui, "Are you serious?" he asked placing his guitar down.

"Very." Shunsui replied sighing. "So should we get started?"

Shuuhei nodded and looked at Starrk, "Coyote san we will continue this conversation another time?"

He nodded going off to lie on the sofa since Emiko wasn't going away any time soon.

Shunsui and Shuuhei worked for nearly sixteen hours after that on the song. Once it was completed it was taken to Emiko and Kairi.

"It's the best we could come up with, Emiko." Shunsui said offering her the lyrics. "It's a take off one of our old hits with a new twist."

"And it will resonate in our fans as well as yours." Shuuhei concluded.

Emiko smiled, "I like it. The title is good. What do you think Kairi?"

Kairi looked at the song. "This is perfect, Hallelujah..."

"Then we should practice it." Kensei offered, "And let's not forget you have a duo with Grimmjow as well that if we ever see him again we're supposed to be practicing."

Kairi swatted Kensei, "Yes I remember."

"Then let's practice." Emiko offered as she went to Starrk and showed him the notes and he went to play through it a few times along with Shuuhei. Hichigo stepped out of the way as he only performed the song with Grimmjow present.

And so practice commenced for another three hours and after that they went their separate ways.

Shuuhei went back to the hotel ignoring the flag of paparazzi outside the hotel entrance as they flagged him for comments and photo opts as he walked into the front door. Upon entering the hotel he went into the small cafe inside and ordered a coffee. His fingers were sour to say the least from the constant playing but he found himself able to enjoy music again. He finally felt whole and at peace.

After drinking his coffee he looked at his watch, 6:19. He paused and thought for a second. It was a little early to turn in and since Renji had returned home to take care of Takahiro two days prior he was back to being by himself. He stopped to think, Takahiro. He hadn't seen his son in almost two months and from what Renji had explained he'd been greatly upset by Shuuhei's sudden departure from his life. Shuuhei thinking about his son opened his phone and dialed Renji's number.

After a few moments Renji answered and Shuuhei spoke. "I want to speak to Taka..."

"Oh are you in the hotel? We'll video conference you." He promised.

"Okay." Shunsui said staying on the phone as he got in the elevator and went to his room. He opened the door to his room and froze.

In his bed lying against the headboard was Renji with the phone against one ear as he had still been talking to Shuuhei and Takahiro napping at his side. "Surprise." Renji said quietly hanging up the phone. "How was your day?" He asked moving over. "Taka will wake up soon he was really sleepy from the long ride.

"It was fine. I wrote a new song with thee Shunsui Kyoraku last night so I'm whipped and was actually coming here to take a nap myself." he explained taking his shoes off and slowly getting onto the bed and nuzzling against Renji being careful not to disturb Takahiro.

Renji moved to lay a little lower and allowed Shuuhei to snuggle into his chest as he got comfortable and Takahiro molded between the two of them snuggling into his parents and subconsciously gripping onto Shuuhei's shirt.

"I missed him so much, Renji." Shuuhei said as he pet the boy's hair.

"He missed you." Renji replied as he pat Takahiro's back a little.

The little dark head slowly lifted as a pair of brown eyes opened and he whipped sleep from his eyes with little fists. He looked at Shuuhei and his head turned to the side for a moment. He blinked for a moment. Then blinked again. And then he erupted in a smile. " MAMA!" he shouted suddenly awake after realizing Shuuhei was there. "MAMA MAMA!" he exclaimed grabbing onto Shuuhei. "I WOVE YOU."

Shuuhei smiled at the boy as he took him in his arms. "Hey Taka. Mommy loves you too."

Takahiro let out a yawn as he snuggled into Shuuhei enjoying being in his mother's embrace.

Things where going to get back to normal now.

Three weeks later all hell was to break loose again.

Renji walked to the front door of his new home and looked at the man standing there. "Hello how can I help you?" He asked stepping out onto the porch making sure the door was closed behind him.

Shuuhei was right behind him as Takahiro, Ai and Sai were napping upstairs.

"Are you Renji Abarai?" The man asked removing his sunglasses.

"Yes, what's this about?" He asked. "I need some identification."

"Here." The man handed Renji a document.

Renji took the document and noticed how the man smiled.

"Mr. Renji Abarai, you have just been served failure to show up to court on at the appointed date and time will lead to a warrant for arrest being released in your name." he said letting go of the note. "Have a good day." he walked off.

Renji looked at the piece of paper in his hand and sure enough.

Shuuhei came up behind Renji, "What?"

Renji looked at the piece of paper and then to Shuuhei, "Hitomi has issued a paternity test and claims I'm the father of her unborn child."

Shuuhei just paused and looked at Renji. Not another word passed between them.

TBC...

Chapter 17 now complete

Chapter 17 Penalty Shot Bonus

"Ichimaru kun… this is Urahara san," Came a familiar voice over the phone.

Gin picked up the phone and looked at the name on the caller ID. "Moshi Moshi, Urahara san, what can I do for you?" He asked as he glared at Izuru who left the office without another word.

"We where finally able to get a hold of Hibiki and Yuuki's birth mother and it turns out she had another child, a little girl." Urahara gave his information.

"Is she Sosuke's as well?" Gin asked breaking one of his pens between his fingers.

"No, we tested her DNA against the samples we have and Aizen san is not her father." Urahara replied.

"Do you know who is?" Gin asked throwing the pen in the trash.

"No we don't' but if you don't mind could you come and have a look at her and see if you'd like to adopt her into your family?" Urahara asked Gin.

Gin nodded, "I will speak with Aizen about it but I don't know he's still upset with me for adopting Hibiki and Yuuki without his permission and even more pissed off I found out about her… and what happened between them." Gin growled the last part. "I'll be there on the sixteenth at two pm." He replied looking at the calendar and it read the fourteenth in bold letters and kanji. "Jaa mata Urahara san."

"Jaa mata." Came the final words as the phone was hung up.

Gin sat back at his desk trying to imagine a girl living in his home. The home he'd built with Aizen and populated with the products of Aizen's misfortune and abuse. He imagined something innocent and pure something that didn't have the hint of abuse, or stain of mistreatment everyone else did. He smiled. He was going to be a father to a little girl soon. That would be interesting.

Later that evening, Gin was brushing his teeth in the bathroom while Aizen was shaving on the opposite sink. They lived the traditional married life; they had his and her everything, closets, bathtubs, sinks, mirrors and bathroom changing rooms.

Gin could tell by the way Aizen was shaving that Aizen knew he was about to ask him for something. He looked over at his lover of nearly sixteen years and began to think. He thought of what to say for a moment then spoke. "Hibiki and Yuuki have a sister and I'm going to meet her in a few days."

"That's nice." Aizen said still shaving calmly. "But why?"

"I'm considering adopting her as well."

Aizen stopped shaving. "Don't be stupid, I will have nothing to do with anything from that woman."

"How much longer are you going to bury your head in the sand about Hibiki and Yuuki? Are you just gonna keep ignoring that they're your sons? Even as they grow to look more like you everyday?"

"I've told you regardless of what you tell me they're not my children." He growled back.

Gin looked at him, "Fine keep your head in the sand and take your ass to the couch while you're at it." He snapped. "Good night." He finished brushing his teeth and went to lie down.

"Don't' be like that." Aizen said following him out wiping his face off. "Gin…"

"I don't wanna talk to you. Go sleep on the couch in the den." Gin pointed with his foot towards the door as he got into bed. "Get."

Aizen knowing it was best listened and went to sleep on the couch.

Bonus End :D


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 penalty shot

"Why am I coming with you again?" Shuuhei asked as Izuru drove the Land Rover to an orphanage located half an hour outside the city.

"Well I didn't want to go alone with Gin sama and besides Renji had practice and Takahiro's with Suzu and the triplets for a photo shoot so you were free." Izuru replied.

"Why are we friends?" Is the only thing Shuuhei could say?

"Oh stop it Shuuhei." Izuru replied. "Besides it's a nice place."

Before Shuuhei could reply they arrived at the old mansion known as Urahara's Home for the Youth. It was connected to a small old Japanese style shop that read, Urahara's Shop. Izuru drove into the gates and then parked in an empty space.

Gin let himself out and waited for them at the front door. A mad in his late 30's opened the door and smiled, "Gin kun!" he announced. "It's good to see you." He said shaking Gin's hand. "I will take you to meet Haruka." He said taking Gin inside. "My wife will be here in a moment with snacks for you Izuru kun and Izuru kun's friend." He said taking Gin up the stairs to where the nursery was.

*With Gin*

Gin walked up the steps behind Urahara, a lot of thoughts were going through his mind. He had not told Aizen that she had died all he'd said was she'd had a daughter. He was not sure how he would react he hoped she did not look like that woman. And her name was Haruka what a beautiful name. It went well with Hibiki and Yuuki.

"Did you name her too?" Gin asked as they walked closer to where his memories said was the nursery door.

"Haruka?" He replied. "No a nurse at the hospital named her after they declared Maya deceased." He explained.

"Well it's beautiful and fits well with the boys' names." Gin commented.

Urahara nodded as he opened the door and looked at the toddler as she sat in the crib.

Her hair was black in wavy curls and her eyes were large and lilac, she was beautiful. It was obvious Urahara dressed her up for this occasion as she was wearing a leaving outfit. It was a pink t-shirt and blue jeans as she sat smiling at Gin making goo goo noises and smiling. She looked up at Gin and the moment she looked at him he knew he was in love with her. It had been just like when Yuuki and looked at him through the window that snowy day three years before.

"You already know what I'm going to say?" Gin asked as he reached in to pick up Haruka.

She looked at him curiously for a moment then moved towards him when he picked her up. She snuggled against him "I…" she said quietly. "I…"

Gin smiled at her and he moved her back and looked her over. "She's perfect Urahara…" He replied. "Now I need to go home and tell the boys and Aizen we're going to have a new edition. Could you bring her on the 18th?" He asked.

Urahara nodded as he took Haruka." Of course. See Haruka we found you a home baby."

Haruka reached for Gin, "Ahh ahhh."

Gin rubbed her head and took a picture of her. "Don't worry I have to go home and get your room ready." He said smiling. "Or move Aizen's stuff out of our room to make room for you." He said smiling at her.

She giggled and reached for him still. He pat her head and looked at Urahara." I'd like bonding time if that's okay." He said taking her back.

Urahara nodded and went to get the paper work, Gin holding Haruka behind him.

* With Shuuhei and Izuru *

Gin had gone up the stairs and left them so Izuru lead Gin to the kitchen where they found Jinta and Ururu cooking or rather Ururu cooking while Jinta sat at the table pretending to peel potatoes and teasing Ururu.

"They're eternal orphans." Izuru told Shuuhei.

Shuuhei looked confused as he watched the two teenagers interact.

"They've chosen to stay and live their lives here instead of being adopted or leaving to go to other homes." He explained. "They're a lot like Soi Fon who you'll probably meet today and Gin. Except Gin left after he meets my boss."

"Izuru is that a picture of…" On the wall in the dining hall were murals.

Each mural was labeled Moved On, Current children, and then a memorial. Under the Moved On section there was a picture of a boy that looked a lot like Renji but the name was different it read Ormon X and in the picture was a woman in her late 40's, a man in his early 40's and a teenage Suzu. It was dated to 17 years prior so the boy would have grown to be Renji's age. Not far away from that picture there was a picture of Gin and Aizen it looked like it was from their wedding. And as it got closer to the present there was a picture of Uloquiorra standing between two intensive care infant units with Ai and Sai Sciffer name next to the picture and updated pictures of the two children next to that picture. And the most recent picture of people Shuuhei recognized was a picture of Renji looking down at an infant Takahiro in his arms. The name next to that plate was Takahiro Abarai.

"Yes that's Ormon, he grew up to be so popular. He was our resident miracle baby. To this day he amazes me." Yourichi praised him. "Though he's a bit of a moocher. Hasn't stopped eating since that first bottle. " She smiled at the long placed memories. "He was one of the first babies we had come in that condition since Urahara and I took over ownership of this orphanage."

"What happened to him?" Shuuhei asked as Izuru went to sit down.

"Who dear?" Youichi asked as she placed a large patter of cookies down on the very large table.

"That boy, Ormon." Shuuhei replied as he took an offered cookie.

"Oh Ormon X?" She asked. He nodded, "He was adopted 17 years ago and grew up to be a fine man." She replied. "I'm sure you've seen him around. He's very popular." She winked at him.

Izuru nodded, "You've met Ormon before." He teased as well.

Shuuhei was confused; the boy looked just like Renji but as far as he knew Renji had always been Renji. Shuuhei was interrupted from his musing when he heard what sounded like feet sneaking into the room. He turned to look at the cause of the sound and froze.

There to his left was a little boy who had yet to notice he'd been caught red handed trying to take a cookie from the tray. His little hand out stretched over the high table towards the cookies, which were out of his reach. He stood on his little tippy toes trying to reach one of the cookies. His little pale arms reached out from the stout little body as a little pink tongue darted out between lips displaying his effort. The boy had shaggy dark red almost maroon colored hair and large hazel eyes. He finally looked up at Shuuhei and froze. He'd been caught.

"Byron!" Youichi snapped. "You know no cookies until after lunch now go back to the play room. " She directed him out of the kitchen. "You'll have to excuse Byron he's rambunctious and smart. We forget he's only four some times." She shook her head.

"Byron…" Shuuhei said the name once, "hm…"

That child… he was perfect everything Takahiro could want in a friend and he wasn't much older then Taka… Shuuhei began thinking.

Finally Gin returned leaving the now sobbing little girl with Urahara as they went to return to the car. Gin with a photo of Haruka and Shuuhei with a folder of Byron's information.

Later that evening Renji was sitting in the den on the floor with Takahiro. Taka was talking Renji's ear off about his day with his cousins Mizuki, Jyuushiro II and Akira and how they took pictures and went to Pre School. How he got to kiss Sai under the monkey bars and how Auntie Batty got mad at him for kissing Sai bye bye when they went home.

Renji whistled when Shuuhei walked by from the bathroom in a towel. "Hey Sexy." He said picking up Taka. "Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yes." Shuuhei replied his mind still heavily occupied by the idea of Byron playing with Takahiro and Renji.

"Alright Taka let's head out dinner invitations are waiting and Uloquiorra just can't wait to baby sit you some more Taka." Renji teased.

After Takahiro had been dropped off Shuuhei found himself sitting across from Renji at a private booth at a Sushi Bar and restaurant. Renji and Shuuhei were in the middle of discussing their day when Shuuhei brought up the orphanage.

"I saw you and Takahiro's picture there." He explained.

Renji nodded, "Yes I adopted Takahiro formally with Urahara's help. " He explained. "It was something that happened after what that bitch did." Renji replied. He really didn't know what he'd seen in her back then but then again through his inebriated haze he probably wasn't seeing much at all. "I've told you the story of how Takahiro came into my life haven't I?" Renji asked.

Shuuhei nodded remember how Renji told him about the phone call he received from the hospital asking why he had not come to sign away his son who had been left by the mother who'd already signed him away. The nurses wanted to know when he was coming to sign the paper work to formally renounce Takahiro from his property so he can be put up for adoption. He remembered how betrayed Renji had felt and how horrible he'd thought he failed his baby. But thankfully Takahiro would never remember such a time.

"And I …" Shuuhei pulled out the folder with the picture of Byron in it." I wanted to speak to you about this child." He explained. "I want him Renji… I want him more then anything in the world."

Renji looked at the file. "Well he's still young." He explained. "And I'm sure Taka would adjust if we fostered for a while. But are you sure? This isn't just something you've thought of because of Hitomi right?"

Shuuhei nodded, "I'm sure. When you meet him you'll feel the same way I do."

"Alright then I'll call Suzu and we'll go see him on the 20th. I have to make sure she's okay with adding another child to the family roster." He explained.

Shuuhei nodded and they continued to eat dinner in relative peace.

The next day Suzu was sitting across from Renji, they had two manila folders in front of them. One contained the court summons and the other contained Byron's information.

"Which do you want to handle first?" Suzu asked drinking her tea.

"Well we're going to see Byron on the 20th so let's handle him first." Renji said taking a sip of his soda.

Suzu nodded, "Well first of all you know if you decide to keep him his name can't be Byron right?" Suzu asked. "I mean if you want to leave him anything he has to have a family name."

Renji nodded, "Yes but I was going to let him pick his new name from the list."

"Oh well if that's all then you can do as you please. I'll leave several spots on the register open for you. I doubt he'll be your last child." She said smiling at him.

Renji smiled then turned as the door to the private booth was opened. He felt his eye twitch.

Standing in the door way was a woman who looked very similar to Hitomi except her hair was short in an emo punk style and he had a tattoo of a KH under her left eye. "You little shit." She said looking at Renji.

"Oh shit…." Renji said, as she got closer to him.

"I thought we agreed you weren't gonna see her anymore? What The Fuck is she telling me she's carrying your child?! And then to find you Mother fucker!" She just droned on with obscenities and pissed off PMS worthy attitude.

"Hello Hiromi, " Renji greeted after she was done venting. "Are you quite finished and ready to listen to the truth now?" He asked taking a sip of his soda. He wondered how Kai could stay married to this psycho but then again Kai was a tad bit crazy himself.

"You better tell me the truth or I swear you're marrying her this time I don't give a flying fuck if you're gay!" She shouted.

"Are you done shouting? You should be more lady like." Suzu scolded.

Hiromi gave Suzu the bird and Renji grabbed Suzu before she got up.

"Would you like to sit and I'll tell you the truth Hiromi?" Renji asked her.

Hiromi sat down and glowered at Renji.

"Well if you must know I'm not the father of your sister's second child, I have no idea who is and I don't have communication or contact with her except for when she's stalking me. And I still haven't reported her because you're supposed to be keeping her under control." Renji eyed her. "And this crap with her showing up places and stuff is gonna stop. That test is gonna prove I'm not that baby's father and she's gonna freak so you better be there to handle her cuz pardon my French but That BITCH IS FUCKING CRAZY!"

"Is that the truth? You aren't sleeping with her on the side?" Hiromi replied not disputing any of the pervious statements.

"Yes I'm not sleeping with her. I'm very happy with Shuuhei and we're living a normal life. In fact soon I'm gonna ask Shuuhei to marry me." He said ignoring the sound of Suzu's teacup crashing to the floor.

Hiromi nodded, "Well we shall see the results if they are indeed false I will forgive you but until then you are on the shit list Abarai." She said glaring at him but with less intensity now.

He nodded and watched her go. "Yes Suzu?" Renji said without looking.

"YOU'RE GONNA WHAT?!" Suzu shouted.

"I believe you heard me. You aren't nearly as old as Jyuushiro." Renji replied.

Suzu threw a roll at him beaming him in the head. "Shut it Monkey."

"Owe… don't throw food at me."

The 16th

Hibiki and Yuuki sat on the floor in the first living room petting Chibi when Gin and Aizen came down the stairs arguing. Aizen was still opposed to the little girl coming into his home and he was whining because his back hurt due to the couch. Gin was half listening to his husband's complaints as he walked down the stairs in a casual white pantsuit a contrast to Aizen's black suit.

"Boys could you go fetch Mr. Aizen's heating pad please?" Gin requested. "I believe he left it in his office."

The twins nodded and walked off together towards the office down the hall.

Once they where out of sight and hearing range Gin looked at Aizen, "If you don't shut up and stop complaining about that little girl I'm going to leave you. You haven't even met her yet and yet your granny panty girdle is all in a bunch." Gin gave Aizen, 'The look.'

Aizen looked at Gin, "Don't you dare give me ultimatums I eat those damn things for breakfast and you know you aren't going anywhere with anyone. As for the girl I don't have to met here she's the spawn of that she-devil that should be enough to deter you." Aizen retorted.

"Yes Maya was a She-Devil but she's also with the Devil now. She died a month ago and it's taken all this time to successfully name and place Haruka. The little girl is only six months old and her mother died to do complications of a second pregnancy okay. Now I don't need you giving me shit. Your She Devil is dead and I'm taking her daughter." Gin snapped.

The conversation died as soon as the boys returned to the room with Chibi behind them carrying the pad in his mouth.

Aizen twitched, he hated that dog. That dog had had it out for him since the first day they met nearly 8 years prior. The damn thing chased him into a tree and barked until everyone noticed. IT was horrible for him and yet Gin loved the dog and refused to leave the park without him. And that had been when Chibi was 6 months old.

Aizen quickly grabbed the heating pat from the dog and offered a slight thanks before he went and sat on the ever so familiar and comfortable couch waiting for Urahara to arrive.

Gin had already explained to Hibiki and Yuuki that Haruka was to be their little sister and that she was not replacing them in anyway, that she was just a new edition to the family.

Finally Urahara arrived with little Haruka in his arms.

The instant those eyes connected with Gin she reached for him making noises and smiling.

Gin went to the girl and lifted her up. "Hello Haruka would you like to meet your new family?" He asked her.

The little girl was more fascinated wit the buttons on his suit at the moment.

He smiled and with Urahara behind him went inside to meet the family.

Chibi barked immediately at the new individuals as they entered the foyer and was silenced by Gin. Chibi then ran back to were the twins were and laid down in front of them ready to offer protection should it be needed.

Urahara took a seat in a chair, as he was only there to observe.

Gin took Haruka over to Aizen and placed the little girl in his lap.

Aizen looked at the little girl and didn't see one bit of Maya in her. Not in her hair, eyes or even expressions. This was a completely different individual then what he'd been seeing in his mind the last three nights. He slowly placed a hand on her head and looked at Gin. "Is this really what you want? You know this thing is going to go ape when she turns about 13 and discovers the miracles of womanhood right?" He asked trying to persuade Gin away still.

"Oh but that's what you're for dear. You're good at explaining these things to people. And besides I'm sure Suzu would be happy to do it. She's got a little one Haruka's age."

Aizen nodded, "Then I give my blessing we can adopt her." He replied.

Though he was surprised at himself. He'd fallen in love with her so easily. She was just so perfect.

The 20th.

Shuuhei and Renji sat with Takahiro in the den as they waited for the doorbell to ring. They'd already heard the news about Haruka Aizen, and to say the least were surprised Aizen let the girl take his last name. Hibiki and Yuuki were both Ichimaru.

Renji could see Shuuhei was nervous. "I'm sure it's fine. But don't be surprised if he wants nothing to do with us at first." He spoke from experience. He'd been where Byron was but then again he'd always partially belonged to the Abarai family because of his mother. "I'm sure he'll warm up to us."

Shuuhei nodded, and then the doorbell rang.

Byron stood holding onto Urahara's pants leg as he was directed towards the now open door as Urahara walked. By no means was Byron shy he was just unnerved by the new environment. He'd never once since turning three been even considered for an adoption and so he was very nervous that they would turn him away.

"Hello Byron." Renji said sitting down again.

Shuuhei had gone to the kitchen to retrieve Takahiro who'd run in there when the doorbell sounded.

"Hi…" Byron replied quietly still holding onto Urahara. At least he did until he noticed Shuuhei's unprotected song writer next to the couch not even four feet away.

Renji followed Byron's line of sight and before he could do anything the boy had already grabbed onto the sensitive neck of the songwriter and tottered it over. Byron looked up at Renji and blinked. "Oops… " He said looking at the guitar on the floor then running back to Urahara.

"OHHH!!!!" Takahiro shouted in Shuuhei's arms. "OOHHH!!! Mommy OHHH!!!" He said pointing at the guitar on the floor.

Shuuhei just stood there. His baby lay on the floor. "Takahiro be quiet." He said lowly. "You're making Byron uncomfortable."

"Ohhh… sworry." He said burying his head in Shuuhei's neck.

Shuuhei pat his back. "It's okay Taka why don't you come see Byron?" He offered placing the boy down.

Takahiro took an interest in Byron and was very much in his personal space. He was only a few inches away from Byron when he reached out to touch his hair. "Pwetty." He said trying to pet Byron.

Byron really didn't like that and pushed Takahiro away knocking the slightly smaller boy to the floor.

Takahiro sat there for a moment before he opened his mouth and wailed.

Shuuhei sighed. "Don't be like that Taka you aren't even hurt." He went and picked up the boy bouncing Taka on his knee. "Shhh… Taka shh…" He kissed Takahiro 's head. "Taka shh…."

After a minute Takahiro was fine and hiccuping in Shuuhei's arms looking at Byron.

During the crying Byron had fled to behind Urahara's lap. He didn't like the sound of babies crying and he hid behind Urahara with his head poking out from behind Urahara's leg.

Shuuhei tried a gain letting to of Takahiro and the boy climbed down and went over to Byron again. "Pway?" He asked pointing towards the other room were Takahiro's playpen was set up. "Pway?" He asked again.

Byron nodded, "Play." He replied as he followed behind Takahiro who tottered off into the other room parents and stranger forgotten. Byron followed behind Takahiro interested in what they were going to play.

Chapter 18 end

: D

BONUS: The Story of Ormon X

"You are useless Ormon." A young woman said as she stood out in the snow. "He wouldn't even come see me. He called me a liar." She cried. "It's all your fault. I hate you." She said putting the infant inside a box she saw on the ground. "You're nothing but worthless trash. " She walked away through the snow ignoring the baby's cries.

Five minutes later, the sound of a baby crying carried to his ears as he exited the hospital and turned to leave. He turned and followed the sound realizing now that it was coming from the parking lot and not one of the nurse walk paths behind him. He walked through the snow until he came upon the box leaning against a trashcan in the middle of the parking lot. He slowly opened the lid.

Inside the box was a small infant not even a day old crying from the cold. Immediately Urahara picked up the child and placed him inside his coat before running back to the hospital.

"Nurse!" he pulled a young man to his side. "This baby I found it outside. It's still in its hospital gown and he's very cold."

The nurse took him and he was admitted to the hospital.

"Kisuke dear what are you still doing here?" A young woman asked smiling at Urahara. "Shouldn't you be getting home to Youichi and Soi Fon?" She asked with a smile.

"I was just heading out but I want to wait until I know if the baby I found is alright." He replied. "I think he was abandoned by his mother outside."

"In this weather?"

"I know." Urahara replied before heading out to show security were he found the baby.

"His name is Ormon X." A nurse said half an hour later when they came out holding the small baby now in general observation. "He wasn't out there too long thankfully." She smiled at the baby. "But we are unable to contact his mother though there are officers in route to find her."

Urahara nodded, "Well Mrs. Abarai I'm going to head out now." He said smiling happy the baby was all right.

Shizune Abarai nodded and went to the glass to look at the baby her apprentice had found.

The infant looked about seven and a half pounds, as he was long and stocky. His skin was a tanned pale color, unmarred and perfect. He opened his brown eyes and looked up at the older woman reaching up through the glass at her. His little arms waved around weakly for a moment before coming to rest on either side of his small head covered in fine deep red hairs.

Two weeks later the young woman was tracked down and she relinquished her child to Urahara's orphanage and children's home.

Two years later, Ormon was a happy outgoing toddler that showed so sighs of his rough almost non-existent start to life. His hair was now a red mane that sat on top of his head like a little pineapple top. He'd thrown a fit whenever someone tried to cut it so they decided it was best left alone. He was very gregarious and had caught the attention of many prospective parents and yet none of them were his correct fit.

Shizune sat in her office watching the children play outside. She could not help but be drawn to the little boy with red hair. She'd loved him from the moment she'd first seen him that night in the NICU. And her heart when with him every time he left to try and live in a new home and returned every time he did.

Ormon X was quiet the child now that he was 7 years old. He'd never been formally adopted by anyone who asked knew he was secretly in love with the Home's founder Shizune Abarai. He called her mother and she spent extra time with him just the two of them often. And today was a very important day.

Ormon walked into the playroom holding Urahara's hand as he was lead past an older man and a teenage girl he sat down next to Shizune.

"Takahiro, Suzu this is Ormon." Shizune explained pointing to Ormon who sat with his long red hair down his back for the first time not restrained.

Ormon waved hello to them from behind Urahara.

"Ormon today we've come to talk to you about something very important." Shizune said catching his attention. "We wanted to ask you if you wanted to become part of our family."

"Hm?" Ormon asked looking confused. He'd been asked to be part of families before but he'd always been returned. He'd been to loud for one couple, two quiet for another, one father beat on him another set of parents disapproved of him. He looked at Shizune. "Your family?"

"Yes, this is my family, my husband Takahiro, my daughter Suzu and myself. We want to know if you'd like to be part of it."

Ormon's eyes lit up. "You want me to be your son?" He asked smiling at her.

She nodded.

"OKAY!" He jumped on her and hugged her then Suzu. Takahiro offered Ormon his hand before speaking.

"Now if you are to be my son your name has to be changed." He explained. "Abarai family individuals only have traditional names."

Ormon nodded his understanding.

"So we have a list of family names you can choose from dear." Shizune said taking out an old list of names.

Ormon looked down the list of names and let Suzu tie back his hair as he pointed to a name, "Renji." He said tapping the name on the list. "That one I want to be Renji Abarai."

"Renji it is." Urahara said writing the name down.

"Yes I'm Renji." He said introducing himself to his family. "Your son Renji Abarai."

End bonus :D


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: I'm sorry it's been so long. But the bonus for this chapter was a heartache and I rewrote it twice. I'm sorry I hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews it lets me know you all still care about the story. And questions are welcome a lot happens in this chapter. And don't worry the court date is the next chapter.

Chapter 19

"So Byron is coming for his first overnight tomorrow. Are you ready Shuuhei?" Renji asked as they finished decorating the fourth bedroom in a light soccer decore complete with life sized blow up stickers of Kaito Kurosawa, Byron's favorite guard. The room was large and contained a full sized bed against the wall. The bed covering was a sky blue with clouds and airplanes on it.

Shuuhei walked over to the children's book case and palced a small children's soccer ball seat down next to it and straighted it just right. " I think so… we've done everything we can to prepare." Shuuhei thought waving his hand. "oh right I need to put The Book out." He said hurrying to the living room.

When they were finished Renji kissed Shuuhei, "Don't worry it'll be fine. Let's go to bed." He said scooping up Takahiro and walkin goff towards Taka's bedroom.

The next afternoon Byron stood on the porch gently holding onto Kisuke's pants as they waited for the door to be answered. He had Kisuke's pants leg in one hand and his overnight bag in the other. He was excited and scared at the same time. He'd been coming for playdates with Takahiro for about three weeks and he had fun on those dates. Mr. Shuuhei and Mr. Renji were very nice to him and played with them sometimes. Byron understood that Mr. Shuuhei and Mr. Renji were like the man that came to take Haruka away. He understood they wanted to adopt him and that made him excited and scared all at the same time. His mind began to race as Shuuhei opened the door and welcomedthem inside.

"Are you hungry? We were just about to have lunch." Shuuhei informed them.

"Is Renji home today?" Kisuke asked as he helped Byron wash his hands then sit down at the large table.

"He's upstairs changing Taka. That boy just spills anything on himself." Shuuhei replied. "So Byron how are you?"

Byron gave a nervous smile and hestiantly replied, "Otay."

"That's good. Are you hungry?"

Byron nodded excited about the prospects of something to eat. It was lunch time after all and those sandwiches looks good.

"Would you like a ham and cheese or a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Shuuhei asked placing the platter down on the table.

Byron pointed to the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Shuuhei nodded, "Alright." And he took a sandwich off the platter and cut it into a crust fre star shape with a knife. He then presented the star to Byron.

Byron looked at the star and his eyes grew wide. "Staa. Staa." He said excitedly to Kisuke.

Urahara nodded as he drank some coffee.

"UNGY! UNGY! UNGY!" A loud voice screamed as a littly boy ran into the kitchen.

"Taka!" Renji shouted behind him running down the hall.

"Biun! Biun! Biun!" Takahiro shouted excitedly the instant he saw Byron at the table.

Byron waved at Takahiro with his free hand as Shuuhei placed Takahiro in his high chair.

Takahiro giggled with Shuuhei kissed his forehead and gave him a sandwich.

Byron ate his sandwich and then the cookie that came afterwards excitedly. He liked Mr. Shuuhei's cooking.

After lunch the boys went to play in the playroom while Urahara spoke with Renji and Shuuhei.

Renji and Shuuhei sat across from Urahara in The Sun Room.

" Even though Byron's comfortable now I can't gurantee he will stay calm once I leave." Urahara informed them, "Now he's doing remarkably well with you and Takahiro." He complimented. It seemed like Urahara was withholding information.

"What aren't you telling us Kisuke?" Renji asked concerned. "We aren't going to turn him away. Just tell us what's up."

Kisuke sighed and began his story about Byron's abusive past. He explained that Byron had before this had two sister. One who had been adopted by realitives and the other his father was currently serving jail time for murdering the other. He explained that it was very likely Byron witness his father murder the girl by means of physical abuse. He explained that when Byron had been brought in he was malnurished and had sighs of abuse by means of phsyical beating with objects as well as hands. He explained how Byron became very nervous around female children and when other children cried.

Once Urahra was done explaining Renji and Shuuhei looked at one another and slightly agreed, 'It's fine.' . They agreed.

"We will put our best foot foreward with Byron…" Shuuhei explained.

"We are prepared to put the work in." Renji added.

Urahara nodded, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Urahara left a few hours after lunch and Byron stood at the porch watching him go.

"It's alright." Shuuhei said steering the boy inside.

Once back inside Byron was physically nervous. He began to watch all of Renji and Shuuhei's movements. Everytime one of them came or left the room he was aware of it and they were never out of his line of sight while in the room. He was currently playing with Taka in front of the fireplace watching as Shuuhei and Renji watched them from the couch reading.

After an hour Renji looked at Shuuhei, "Have you noticed he's been watching us?" Renji asked as he flipped a page in the playbook.

He nodded, "Everytime we move he notices."

"Well I think it's about time don't you?" Renji asked getting up and leaving the room.

Bryon's eyes watched him but then flew to Shuuhei when he approched them.

"Come on Taka, Bryon, Bathtime." He said picking up Taka and offeirng Byron a hand.

Byron hesitantly took Shuuhei's hand.

Renji was already sitting in the bathtub waiting for them when Takahiro ran in laughing with his Monkey hoody towel.

Byron walked in a minute later still holding Shuuhei's hand dressed in a trutle hoody towel.

Renji lifted Taka into the tub and the boy giggled and began swimming around in the jacuzzy bath. Renji kept a mindful eye on Taka and turned when he heard a scream. He turned just in time to see Byron kick Shuuhei in the shin and run from him.

Byron was now hudled in the corner of the bathroom shaking and whimpering.

Shuuhei stood frozen by the door.

Renji looked at his husband and reached for a towel. "You watch Taka, I'll take care of Byron."

Byron whimpered and shook as Renji approched him.

"What's the matter?" he asked looking at the little boy. "Did the bathtub scare you?" He spoke in a quiet calm expression and tone.

Byron shook his head and nodded, " Don't be mad. I sowy."

"It's okay. No one's going to hurt you here. Not Shuuhei or I." He promised. "Come on we'll take a shower."

"Sower?" Byron asked looking up at Renji cautiously.

"Yeah come on." Renji said offering his hand. After a moment Renji went to the large sit down shower and paused turning it on and adjusing the water. He then went back to Byron who was watching them in the corner. "Come on now. It's okay." He said picking the boy up.

Bryon clung to Renji and watched Shuuhie the whole time they crossed the bathroom into the shower.

Shuuhei lookd a little hurt and upset as he washed Takahiro.

Takahiro turned to look at Shuuhei the instant Renji disappeared behind the shower door. "Daddy…" He said eyes welling up with tears.

"Now don't start Taka. Mama's not in the mood." He said washing the boy and letting him play in the water.

In the shower Renji was balanacing Byron on his left arm and washing the boy under the spray with his right. He noted how quiet Byron was and he gently whipped the boy's chest and legs.

"It's okay Byron." He said as the boy shook in his arms. "No one's gonna hurt you here." He promised as he switched arms.

He motioned to put Byron down and froze when the boy grabed his hair.

"No I no want." He cried clinging to Renji's neck. "No."

"Byron it's okay I'm just gonna wash your hair." Renji promised.

"No." Byron begged. "No… no want. No hurt."

"It's okay," Renji said comfortingly as he sat in the shower gentely rocking Byron who was crying.

After a few minutes Renji called to Shuuhei who brought a towel and cut off the water. They moved very slowly around Byron as they worked to dry him off and take care of Takahiro who was now sitting on his bed trying to dress himself with moderate success.

Once Byron was dry and clothed he slowly released Renji's neck to allow them to put his shirt on. But it was very obvious that he was scared.

Renji pat the boy's head and offered his hand. "Come on it's time for a snack then bedtime." He said as felt the boy take his hand.

Shuuhei went to the kitchen and got out yogert for Takahiro and Byron.

Takahiro guzzled down his yogert like he had not eaten dinner only an hour before and he looked Byron. "Biun yobbert." He said pointing to the yogert container and eating more of his yogert.

Byron nodded and took a bite when he realized Takahiro was waiting for him to eat more.

After the yogert was finished Renji and Shuuhei took the boy's to their respective rooms and put them to bed.

Takahiro snuggled into his bed and drifted off in a matter of moments.

Byron too went to bed quietly.

Once the boy was asleep Renji went to the phone. "I need to talk to Urahara. You go ahead and go to sleep Shuuhei." Renji said kissing Shuuhei.

Half an hour later Renji came to bed looking at Shuuhei. "It'll be alright Shuuhei. Urahara's looking more into Byron's past for me. But from my experience I can tell he's been abused more then what Urhara told us."

"It's very obvious isn't it?" Shuuhei replied.

"Did you hear that?" Renji asked sitting up.

Shuuhei nodded as they got up.

"It's just the strom outside." Shuuhei said as the sound of thunder rolling crossed them and lightening crossed the sky.

"Yeah…" He replied going back to bed.

Three hours later Renji got up to do his usual nightly check on Takahiro.

The little boy was sleeping soundly in his flannel pajamas. His little chest rose and fell calmly as he rolled over away from the door. That was one thing about Takahiro he slept like the dead he was so much like Shuuhei it amazed Renji. Renji went over and stood next to the bed for a moment thinking about how he'd almost lost all this. How he'd almost ended up with nothing. He gently ran his hands through the sleeping boy's ruffled hair smilng. "Sleep well Taka." He said before leaving the room.

He then went to to the room across the hall and froze. It was a totally different senario. He opened the door to Byron's room and Byron was huddled in the far corner between the bookcase and the wall shaking.

Renji walked over to Byron concerned. "What's the matter? Why aren't you in bed?"

Byron whimpered and covered his head. He just knew they were going to punish him for being stupid and careless. He'd gone and made a mess and now he was gonna get it.

Renji looked at him and then at the bed and realied what had happened. He looked at Byron. "I'll be right back." He said smiling at Byron.

Renji left the room and went to Shuuhei, "You need to come change Byron while I change the sheets on his bed."

Shuuhei nodded and went to the bedroom with Renji and over to Byron.

Byron whimpered and covered his head knowing he was going to be punished.

Shuuhei gently picked up the boy and took him to the bathroom down the hall with an extra pair of pajama pants and gently cleaned him off. "It's alright Byron." He promised. "You aren't in trouble. Accidents happen."

Byron got very quiet and gripped onto Shuuhei when more thunder sounded. He whimpered and held on tight.

"Oh it's the storm." He replied. "It's okay. You can sleep with us if you want." He offered. "You'll be safe."

Byron just held onto Shuuhei whimpering at the sound of thunder.

Shuuhei rubbed his back and carried him to his and Renji's bed.

Byron lay quietly between the two of them quiet and unassuming. Before long he as asleep. About an hour after falling asleep. He began to have a nightmare. He dreamed his father was back and he was going to hurt him again. He was going to be punished for dirtying his sheets again. He began to whimper and cry out.

It was odd he felt a sinsation he'd never felt befoe. He felt a large hand rub his back and voices breaking through the sadness telling him he'd be alright. He found himself snuggling deeper and deeper into the warmth offered to him.

Renji and Shuuhei looked at the little boy between them. He needed so much love and attention. They knew now for sure that Byron was going to be their son. They'd love him without a doubt.

The next morning Byron woke up snuggled between Renji and Shuuhei with Takahiro asleep on Shuuhei's chest. He felt oddly secure and warm here. It was nothing like he'd ever experienced even at the Children's Home. These men were nothing like his father or his uncle. They seemed to genuinely care about him and above all else they did not want to harm him. He knew he would be sad when it was time to go.

Later that morning Byron went without much trouble back with Urahara to the Children's Home. But he was surprised to hear that they wanted him back next weekend when they were both off again.

The whole ride back to the Children's Home Byron talked Urahara's ear off asking questions about the two men.

Around noon with Hichigo and Grimmjow.

Hichigo was currently fending off Grimmjow's advances with a sippy cup and a carrot. "If you don't stop it. The twins will be up soon and I need to get lunch ready."

"Oh Ai and Sai can wait… I need attention now…" he flustered.

"You're such a baby." Hichigo replied. "And no… now if you let me get their lunches together maybe we'll talk about somehting after nap time."

"But I need attention now!" he retorted.

"Get out." Hichigo replied reaching for a knife and beginning to cut the carrot. After a moment the tuned and gabbed the carrot into Grimmjow's gut. "Stop trying to excite me and get out. Go wake the kids or be productive some other way." He said left eye twitching as he threw the now contaimated carrot away and began all over.

Lunch came and passed quickly with Sai mumbling about in what little German he actually knew while Ai tried to carry a French converstation with Grimmjow. Needless to say it was fun for the adults to watch. Ai and Sai were rather gifted in the language department.

Sai looked at Hichigo. This new guy was still a stranger to Sai even though his sister seemed to love him. Sai knew and understood this new guy slept in his parent's bed but was a little confused as to who exactly he was supposed to be. Sai knew he had a Mommy, and a Kitty so was Hichigo supposed to be his Dad… he was very lost as to what or who Hichigo was supposed to be.

"Papa…" Ai said looking at Hichigo. "Papa more food." She said holding up her empty plate.

Hichigo looked at her. "Grimmjow… did she just…"

"Papa!" Ai said feeling she had been ignored.

"I guess she's talking to you." Grimmjow replied handing Hichigo the empty plate.

"Okay then… "He got up and gave Ai more carrot sticks and another sandwich.

"Thank you Papa." Ai said smiling before eating her second sandwich.

"Papa… Papa…" Sai said to himself a few times. "Papa… Ai… Papa?" He asked pointing at Hichigo.

Ai nodded and Sai turned to the man.

" Papa… where Ulomama?" Sai asked looking around.

Uloquiorra was rarely gone for more then a week at a time because of the children and now that Grimmjow and Hichigo thought about it he'd been gone for nearly two weeks.

"He'll be home soon." Hichigo promised as he left the room to take a phone call.

He returned a few minutes later. "Uloquiorra will be home tonight." He stated.

Sai and Ai jumped up excited food forgotten.

"Okay now it's time for a nap. Kitty and I need to practice." Hichigo said picking up Ai and Sai. "You clean up and I'll meet you upstairs." He promised.

Grimmjow had never cleaned anything so fast in his life. He raced back upstairs to get to the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later Uloquiorra walked through the door. He seemed a little off center as he placed his bag down by the door and went up to where his room was. He did not stop like he usually did to look in Ai and Sai's rooms he just walked straight up to the 3 rd floor to the space he shared with his lovers. He opened the door and froze.

There on the bed lay Hichigo who was getting pounded by Grimmjow into the mattress moaning out like a wanton whore. Both their bodied covered in sweat.

Grimmjow pulled out of Hichigo and moved so that he straddled one leg and had the other hoisted over his shoulder growling primal before thrusting back in again.

Uloquiorra groaned as a primal lust filled groan escaped Hichigo's mouth.

"Ugh… uhh… um…" Hichigo growled out as he was pounded into. "Deeper Asshole!" He shouted his curses.

Grimmjow just smirked down at him. "Asshole uh…" he pulled out again playing with Hichigo's shaft.

"UGH! STOP FUCKING AROUND!!" He hissed thrusting up into Grimmjow's hand.

"So anxious and wanton… Hichigo you act like you haven't had any in a while." Grimmjow teased playing with Hichigo's entrance.

Hichigo flailed around on the bed not knowing which way to thrust. "Ughhh…"

"You're so good." Grimmjow teased. "So very good…" he said stroking Hichigo's shaft.

Uloquiorra's eye twitched as a memory of a few days ago surfaced.

"_It's been a while… look how grown you've gotten." A man with graying light brown hair and an evil aura said to Uloquiorra smiling. "I haven't seen you since that noisy jealous son of mine stole you away… tell me did he enjoy pounding that sweet ass as much as I did?" A hand reached out for Uloquiorra and he was unable to move away. It was going to happen again. _

Uloquiorra felt himself becoming ill. He quickly ran out of the room and threw up in the bathroom.

His hasty exit from the room caught Grimmjow's attention just as he felt Hichigo about to cum. He quickly gripped Hichigo's cock preventing orgasm and signaling for him to put his pants back on.

"Ulo's home." He said as he threw on a pair of sweats.

"Is he now? I didn't hear anything…" Hichigo said rubbing his crotch through the material of his pants. "That wasn't very nice."

"I'll finish you off later. We need to make sure Uloquiorra's alright."

"Ulo…" Grimmjow said opening the bathroom door. "Are you alright?"

"Get out! I don't want to see you." He shouted still over the toilet bowl.

"What's the matter with you?" Hichigo asked entering the bathroom. "Uloquiorra what's wrong?"

"I DON"T WANT TO SEE YOU GET OUT!" he shouted back throwing the trash bin at Hichigo. "GET OUT!"

"ULOQUIORRA!" Grimmjow shouted glaring then pausing. "Hichigo come here…" He called the other male over. "His eyes are glassy. Go lock the kids doors." He said keeping Uloquiorra's eyes on him. "When was the last time you shot up?"

"Shut up!" Uloquiorra shouted at him. "You don't know anything."

" Well the fact that your eyes are all glassy it wasn't long ago. You shoot up after you got off the plane? Or while you were on it?" He asked sorely disappointed.

"Sai…" They both heard Hichigo call from downstairs. "Sai where are you?"

That was all it took. Uloquiorra barreled into Grimmjow knocking him over and flew down the stairs.

"Hichigo he's heading your way!" Grimmjow shouted.

Hichigo turned around just in time to get tacked by the shorter male and fall down a flight of steps. Both of them landed with a groan but Uloquiorra tried to get up. Hichigo grabbed his foot bringing him down and he moved to get him in a headlock.

In the meantime Grimmjow passed the on the stairs. "SAI!" he called receiving a response from the kitchen. He went to the kitchen. And sure enough there was Sai getting one of his sippy cups out of the fridge.

"Sai come here we need to go upstairs." Grimmjow said picking him up.

Uloquiorra hit Hichigo in the chest with his elbow and broke free of his grip.

"Give him to me!" Ulquiorra said definitively holding out his arms for Sai.

Grimmjow tightened his grip on the boy. "In the state your in no…"

"Give him to me! I won't let you hurt him!" Uloquiorra shouted at Grimmjow.

"You are fucked up. I am not giving this child to you." Grimmjow said backing up Sai still in his arms.

The little boy wasn't entirely sure what was going on at the moment. All he understood was his Kitty wasn't giving him to his mommy and he wasn't sure why.

"Give him to me!" Uloquiorra shouted slamming his fist against the counter.

"Hichigo call Aizen and Renji!" Grimmjow shouted as Uloquiorra ran at him. Grimmjow placed Sai on the counter a second before Uloquiorra hit him angry.

They twisted into a heap of flying fists on the floor until Grimmjow was straddling Uloquiorra waist with both his hands over Uloquiorra wrists. "WILL YOU GET A GRIP!" He shouted at the shorter male. "Look at you you're higher then shit and angry now calm the fuck down!"

Uloquiorra bucked at him trying to push the taller more built man off. It wasn't going to happen. "Get off. Give him to me…." Uloquiorra said weakly.

"No now calm down." Grimmjow said looking over his shoulder to where Hichigo was soothing a very frightened and crying Sai.

That crying was causing Uloquiorra to get riled up again.

"Get him and Ai out of here now, put them in the car and call Renji." He replied as he moved to knock Uloquiorra out. Once he was out Grimmjow carried him back to their room were he stripped the bed and laid Uloquiorra in it.

He took off Uloquiorra's jacket and looked at his elbows. He had several red puncture wounds from where he'd been shooting up. "What caused this … hm?" He asked the unconscious man on the bed.

That evening at the Aizen family mansion

Hibiki and Yuuki were playing in the front yard with Chibi when a limo they did not recognize drove up the drive. It wasn't the front length to be Auntie Suzu's and it definitely wasn't Mr. Aizen's so they were concerned.

Hibiki took Yuuki's hand and began walking back towards the house.

Chibi barked at the limo but stayed near the boy's barking loudly.

This barking drew Gin from inside the mansion where he had been talking with Izuru over coffee about what Izuru had done on his day off and how things were progressing at the magazine.

"Mr. Aizen…" Yuuki asked as a man resembling Sosuke Aizen got out of the limo. He was tall with graying honey brown hair and a menacing aura.

"Not Mr. Aizen…" Hibiki said opening the front gate before the door and going inside. They left Chibi barking in the gated area.

Gin looked at them, "What's the matter boys?"

"Bad man." Hibiki replied holding very tightly to Yuuki's hand. "Very bad man."

Gin looked at them then to the door where Chibi was still barking rather agitated now. He opened the door and froze. "Why are you here?"

"To stir up trouble what else?" Came a smooth and sinister reply.

End

The bonus features Uloquiorra, Grimmjow, Aizen, Gin, Suzu, Renji, Hiromi and Kaito. It is the night Renji learns his genetic truth and the resulting fall out.

The Breaking Point

Hiromi smiled as she stretched over Kaito's lap and took a shot of something off Renji's knee. "Pour me some more of what ever that was." She said with a laugh as she straightened herself up and sat on Kaito's lap playing with his long hair.

Renji nodded and poured her some kind of alcoholic drink from a mixed container before drinking some himself. He laughed when she downed the drink and then kissed Kai.

The three of them were tearing up the liquor cabinet as they usually did on a Saturday night when one was around. But tonight Renji had come to their place a little drunk already. He'd seems extremely irritated and wanting something strong.

Neither Kaito nor Hiromi asked what was wrong as Renji continued to waste himself. They felt it was something that if he wanted to do he had the right to do. And sure enough Renji was getting shit faced.

It wasn't long before he collapsed on the floor and then they had a real problem. Renji was unresponsive when the ambulance came to take him to the hospital.

"Mr. Abarai. Renji can you hear me?" One of the nurses asked flashing a light in his eyes.

"I need an IV stat and someone needs to run a blood test for alcohol." He said as they moved Renji to a bed off the gurney and placed the IV into his left arm.

"Renji!" Someone shouted. "Let me see him." She shouted louder.

"Suzu calm down." Aizen said trying to pull her off the security guard.

Suzu punched Aizen right in the face. "Let me go I need to see Renji now!" She said as Aizen fell to the ground.

"Shit that hurt!" Aizen shouted holding his now bloody nose.

Gin shook his head and went back to reading a parenting magazine in the waiting room.

Finally Suzu calmed down and looked at Gin, "What am I gonna do?"

Gin looked over at her, "Well what set him off? We had him almost off this poisonous crap."

"I told him the truth… all the truth…" Suzu replied.

"Didn't we agree that wasn't wise?" Aizen asked pinching his nose.

"Well I had to tell him. He's going to be twenty next year. I can't let him continue to lead a lie when I have to turn over a company to him next year." Suzu said glaring at Aizen.

Aizen nodded, "But still it lead to this?"

"I realize that too…" She replied. "I didn't think him learning the truth would do this to him. I didn't think he'd react like that."

"What did you expect him to do? Smile and agree with the secret we kept from him? Be happy you hid the truth about him while just about everyone else knew?" Gin asked flipping another page in his magazine. "Hey look at this, this article says being straight forward with your children is a good way to positively bond with them."

"Renji is not my son. He is my brother… I did what our parents asked me to do. I kept him even though it hurt. I raised him even though I didn't know how. I put my entire life on hold for him!" Suzu shouted at Gin.

"There is no reason to shout at me." Gin said looking up at her from his magazine.

"He would have had to been informed eventually but you should not have let him go afterwards. He's far to immature to be trust." Aizen said still holding his nose. "You better pray I don't need surgery."

"Drama queen." Suzu and Gin said not bothering to look at him.

Finally the doctor came and called for Suzu saying Renji was awake and coherent.

Suzu went into the room and looked at her brother, he was pale and weak from having his stomach pumped and overall lack of sleep.

He looked up and saw Suzu and turned away from her. "Leave me alone. I don't wanna look at a liar like you." He said weakly over his shoulder.

"Renji I was worried." Suzu said walking into the room and going to his bedside. "I don't know what I'd do without…"

"Shut up!" Renji growled at her. "I don't want anymore of your life or lies. You kept me out of pity and contempt for your father. I was a joke."

"That's not true." Suzu said slamming her hand on the table. "That's not true. I love you. Come hell and high water I will always love you. You are my little brother. I've loved you since the day you came into our lives."

He covered his ears. "I don't want to hear it. Leave me alone!" Renji shouted. "I don't want any of your lies."

"How can you call it lies? Me taking you in when you had no where to go once mother and father died… me helping you learn how to swim when you where 8, teaching you how to spell your new name… that was all love." Suzu said growling at him. "I have always loved you. You have always been my little brother. Since you where born you were meant to be with us. Mother always loved you despite the truth. She loved you since that first night." Suzu said trying to make him understand.

"SHUT UP!" Renji said covering his ears. "I don't want anymore lies!"

"Renji… Renji…" Suzu said a few times before walking out of the room. "I'll be back when he calms down. Do not release him when he's sober."

Two days later Renji was back at home in Aizen's mansion. He stared at the wall in his room. He'd turned every picture in his room backwards or faced down. He had all the shades drawn and was currently huddled in bed.

Uloquiorra kicked his door open. "What the hell are you doing in here Abarai?"

"When'd you get back from Rehab?" Renji snapped at him.

"Oh Monkey's got fangs." Uloquiorra replied not moving from the doorway. "Get up."

"Burn in hell." Renji snapped back burying his head in his pillow.

"Why are you wallowing in self pity?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Get up."

"Shut up. My life was a lie." Renji replied.

"Which part was a lie?" Uloquiorra asked him

"Everything… my whole life as Renji Abarai has been a lie." Renji replied.

"And who would you rather be? Ormon? Do you want to go back to being the kid nobody wanted? The little boy that got dumped in a cardboard box?" Ulquiorra asked him.

"That's not true… as Ormon I was wanted." He replied. "Shizune… Mother always wanted me." Renji said sitting up. "How dare you say she didn't."

"I didn't say that Renji you did… the moment you called your life as Renji Abarai a lie." Uloquiorra replied. "Now get up and pull yourself together. I brought my kids by to visit their family."

Renji sighed and hopped in the shower. He let the water rush over his body and he thought back to all those years ago.

Six years earlier…

"LET ME SEE HIM!" A frightened and egger sounding voice called out in the hall.

Renji groaned and tried to move his left arm only to have a bolt of pain shoot though his spine. He tried to open his eyes and realized his face was swollen and hurt very much. He opened his mouth and let out a pained groan.

"Renji…" He heard the familiar voice.

"Sister?" He said weakly trying to look at her.

"It will be alright Renji… you just need to focus on getting better…"She spoke quietly. "You'll be alright."

"What… where are mother and father?" Renji tried to look around.

"It's okay… just rest Renji…" Suzu said holding his good hand. "I love you little bro I'll be back n the morning." She said as Renji fell asleep due to the medicine he was getting from the IV.

He began to come too but remained quiet when he heard Suzu talking.

"How do I tell him they're gone?" She asked someone.

"Just like you said to me. And be there for him." Aizen's voice carried.

"Sosuke it's not that easy… with them gone… she'll come back." Suzu said sighing.

"We will protect Renji. You won't let anything happen to him."

"You're right. He's my brother… I'll protect him from that woman…"

The voices faded.

Renji let the water wash the soap off his body and looked down the drain. Suzu had always loved him and when it counted she fought tooth and nail to keep him with her. He'd been wrong. He should have never said those things to her even if he was drunk and angry. He had to talk to her. He left the shower and went downstairs.

Suzu was currently holding a seven-month-old Sai who was looking around for Uloquiorra and reaching for him as soon as he came into view. She handed him over and looked at Renji as he came down the stairs.

"Can I talk to you?" Renji asked in a little voice.

"Of course." Suzu said looking at him and walking out of the room.

The two of them settled in the library and Renji produced the white book. "I wanted to say…" he began and looked at Suzu's face. "I'm sorry… I was wrong… I shouldn't have done what I did or said what I said"

Suzu looked at him. "It's okay." She said taking his hand in hers. "I love you and you are my brother. It doesn't matter wither there is blood between us or not." She said smiling at him. "You will always be Renji Abarai my little brother. I loved you before I knew and I loved you after. Renji you're my responsibility and I will never stop caring for you. Nor have I ever falsified love for you."

"I know I'm sorry." Renji replied. "I've just been though a lot."

"I know it was a lot to take in Renji…" Suzu replied petting his head. "It will be alright."

Renji hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"Alright that's enough apologizes let's go play with Uloquiorra's babies." Suzu said standing up with him.

He nodded.

They came out just in time to catch Ai spew baby vomit on Aizen as he held her.

Grimmjow busted up laughing as he took the little girl and wiped her face and Gin offered Aizen a rag.

Aizen twitched and looked at Gin, "AND YOU WANT ME TO TAKE IN TWO OF THESE THINGS?!"

Gin just wiped Aizen's face and kissed him. "But of course. We need a family too."

Bonus Concluded.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I Bet you guys all thought i was dead or something :D but no. To be honest I wrote 5 different chapter 20s before I decided this one was the winner. Please review and let me know some of you out there still care about penalty shot. Many things happen in this chapter and there's even some biology. YEAH MY MAJOR AT WORK :D. It is your reviews that really keep me going. I want to thank you for all your previous reviews. If you have any questions or concerns hit me up in the review section or PM. Thank you.

LVA.

--

Sosuke was very preoccupied as he hurried home. The call he had gotten from Gin had been enough to have him leave the office early canceling three meetings.

"_Sosuke… the rain has come. You have to come home and protect your family now." Gin's voice had been very shaky. The dog was barking like crazy in the background. "We will be waiting." Gin then hung up the phone. _

Sosuke stepped out of his limo as soon as it arrived at his home. He paused as he reached the iron-gated entrance. There was a man sitting on the small sitting area. He was reading a newspaper nonchalantly.

Sosuke Aizen was not a man easily intimidated. He was often like his husband referred to being two faced and perplexing. Depending on how he looked he could be defined one of two ways. When his hair was down and he wore glasses as he had through most of his youth he was quiet, gentle and unassuming. Many people disregarded him as a no body or a pencil pushing nerd. When he wore his contacts and hair slicked back he was a completely different. He was egocentric with an extreme god complex. His mere presence spoke volumes and his aura was dominating and powerful.

The man reading the paper looked up flashing a smile at Sosuke. "Hello, son." He spoke with an arrogant and derogatory way.

Sosuke said nothing in reply.

"What you won't speak to your old man now?" He asked with a smirk. "I saw your little family, much cuter in person then any video feed."

Sosuke's eyes slanted. "I won't let you do to them what you did to us." He said in a stony voice.

His father smiled. "You and Uloquiorra were only the tips of the ice burg. I could teach those boys to do some amazing things." He smirked as Sosuke's fist twitched.

"No, this is my family, stay away." Sosuke replied. "Stay away or I will keep you away."

"And how do you figure that?" His father asked eyes glaring with bad intentions.

"I'm only going to warn you once. Stay away from my family. Go back to whatever rotting pit you crawled out of. If you don't I will take everything from you." Sosuke threatened. "It will be worst then when I humiliated you by taking over your company and kicking you out." It was Sosuke's turn to smirk. "Father go home."

The man looked angry. He got up from the bench and made his way over to Sosuke making sure the man in the window was watching. He stopped right in front of Sosuke and whispered in his ears.

"I will make them pay ten fold for what you did. I will destroy you using those children."

He then kissed Aizen very close to his mouth in a non-friendly manner and went back to his limo.

As the limo drove away Sosuke reached into his pocket and pulled out an alcohol wipe and rubbed his face down shuttering. Old memories for a time he would have rather forgot reappearing.

"SIT!" Aizen shouted when he reached for the gate.

Chibi stopped barking and looked at him sitting obediently on the ground sensing his master's mate's distress. His ears went down and his tail lowered.

Aizen reached out and pet the dog, an unfamiliar gesture between the two of them.

Chibi let Aizen pet him and then turned to follow him in the house.

"Good dog." Aizen said with a smile. "Good boy. You protected the family while I was away."

Chibi barked at him as the door opened then pushed his way past Izuru to get inside.

The blonde stood at the door almost guarding it. "He's up in your room, the boys are in their room and Haruka is asleep."

Aizen nodded and walked up the staircase to his room.

Chibi was not too far ahead of him.

Aizen stopped at the boy's room the door was open. Hibiki appeared to be distracting his brother from what was going on by telling him about the family trip across the ocean they were going on soon. Aizen smiled as he looked at them then turned to the dog. "Go. Guard." He gave the command and Chibi walked into their room and settled behind Yuuki on the bed looking out the door. Aizen continued on to his room.

He opened the rare closed double door that lead to the inner seating area that was currently a nursery for Haruka. He paused and looked into the crib against the far wall.

Haruka lay asleep in the crib. She slept completely obvious to the threats made against her and her brothers.

Aizen reached down into the crib to smooth her hair then stopped himself an inch short. He smiled to himself. He could not risk being like his father and harming his children too. He withdrew his hand and went to go speak with Gin.

Gin was lying on their bed resting against the headboard. Anyone would assume he was sleeping as he looked calm and was breathing from his stomach.

Aizen knew better. He walked over to Gin and gently kissed him on the lips. After the kiss he whispered in Gin's ear. "I won't let it rain on our utopia."

"How can you make such a promise?" Gin asked turning to look him in the eyes. "It is a bold statement."

"We will be alright. He won't ever harm you again." Aizen kissed Gin again. "I promise."

"What did he whisper to you?" Gin asked still looking at his husband.

"I'm hiring an armed escort for the boys. They can no longer play unattended." Aizen explained.

Gin nodded. "I understand."

And so life changed for the Imahara and Aizen family.

The two weeks later at the Abarai Mansion…

Shuuhei woke alone in bed. He turned over to snuggle into Renji only to find the redhead was gone. He slowly got out of bed looking at the clock it read 4:40 AM; there was no reason for Renji to be out of bed. Shuuhei put on his robe and began searching for his wayward boyfriend.

He heard muffled footsteps downstairs and it sounded like someone was talking on the phone.

"Are you sure all the samples are accounted for?" Renji's voice carried from the kitchen. "If you screw me I swear." He threatened into the phone. "There is no way to link that child to me is there?"

Shuuhei froze on the stairs what was Renji talking about. Was he really the father of that unborn baby and just stringing Shuuhei along?

"Listen I trust you guys to keep this all under wraps especially when it came to that woman. " Renji sounded very irritated. "If you would have done your jobs I would not be in this situation to begin with."

Shuuhei continued downstairs making sure to make noise.

"I have to go. A complication has arisen. I'll call later."

Shuuhei turned the corner just as Renji hung up his cell phone.

"Morning… what are you doing up?" Renji asked with a yawn as he placed the phone down on the counter and went over to Shuuhei.

"You weren't in bed." Shuuhei replied childishly. "So I was wondering what you were doing." He wrapped his arms around Renji.

Renji smiled. "Well then let's go back to bed. Tomorrow is a big day isn't it?"

"In which way?" Shuuhei's grip on Renji tightened.

"We are going to petition to formally adopt Byron aren't we?" Renji asked resting his chin in Shuuhei's neck.

"Yeah." Shuuhei replied molding himself against Renji. "But tomorrow is also…"

"Baby I told you. I'm not the father of that baby." He promised for the thousandth time.

"Come on let's go to bed." Renji suggested sweeping Shuuhei off his feet and carrying upstairs.

Once they got upstairs Renji laid Shuuhei on the bed and kissed him deeply climbing on top of him. "It's been a while…" He whispered in Shuuhei's left ear. "You up for a round?"

Shuuhei moved to roll over causing Renji to roll with him. "Go to bed dear it's 4:45 in exactly half an hour your son is going to come bursting in here demanding to sleep with us."

Renji pouted. "Fine…" He said pulling the covers over his head.

Shuuhei rolled his eyes and turned to go to sleep when he felt his night pants being lowered. "Renji!" He snapped but it was too late his thighs were already over Renji's shoulders. "Ren-ah!" Shuuhei snapped slapping the read head over the covers. "STTAAH" He couldn't complete his thoughts as he felt Renji take his head in his mouth. "Ahh…" As he slipped further down his lover's throat. Renji had gotten quite good at this over the course of their relationship. Shuuhei fisted the sheets groaning rather loudly as Renji swallowed around him. He let out a long groan as he came into Renji's mouth causing a little to drip out and some to get onto his lover's face.

"Ah…" Renji groaned as he sat up wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. "I love you." He said reaching to wipe his face off.

Shuuhei stopped him.

They stared at one another for a moment as the covers pooled around them.

Shuuhei leaned foreword and licked off his cum from his lover's face.

Renji groaned as their mouths met in a lusty bold kiss.

"I love you." Renji said molding their bodies together. "I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too." Shuuhei replied as he held Renji close. "More then anyone else in the world."

"Yes more then anyone in the whole wide world." Renji replied as he rested his head on Shuuhei's shoulder. "I really wanna be one with you. Please…" he begged kissing Shuuhei's neck.

"Ah Renji…" Shuuhei said moving to switch their position so he was on top of the red head. He leaned down to kiss his lover when it happened.

"MAMA!" Takahiro shouted throwing the door open announcing his presence like he did every morning. "Mama? Daddy?" He said looking at Shuuhei and Renji.

Renji and Shuuhei both stared at their son with wide eyes. (0.0!!)

"Will it away." Shuuhei whispered in Renji's ear as he moved to lie down. "Yes Taka come on." He said moving over to make room for Takahiro.

Takahiro jumped into bed snuggling up next to Shuuhei. Within moments he was out like a light.

"Little cock blocker." Renji snorted.

Shuuhei elbowed him in the gut. "Stop it."

"But…" he whispered in Shuuhei's ear as he ruffled the sleeping boy's head over Shuuhei's shoulder. "It's true."

Shuuhei elbowed him again before snuggling into his chest and going to sleep.

The next morning at breakfast Byron and Takahiro were eating quietly while Renji and Shuuhei talked about how they were going to address the court today.

"I promise Shuuhei I'm not the father. I don't really know how many more times I can say it." He said reassuring Shuuhei again. "The baby is not mine."

"Baby?" Takahiro parroted.

"Baby?" Byron repeated. "There's a baby?" He looked around nervously.

"There's no baby." Renji stated. "Now eat your oatmeal before it gets cold."

Takahiro nodded resumed eating his food.

Byron looked a little unsure but resumed eating his food.

Renji's cell phone on the counter rang. Renji looked up from eating an egg on toast to answer it. "Hewo?" He said mouth full of food. He swallowed as he listened to the person talk. "No… no…no…no…" He replied shaking his head. "I'm not going to be held liable for something like that." He said rolling his eyes, as it appeared the other person was talking. "No… you can't go there. Look I'm eating breakfast with my family for the last time stay away. If you don't I don't know what will happen." He said before hanging up.

Byron and Takahiro ate their food not paying attention to the conversation at all.

"Who was that?" Shuuhei asked raising an eyebrow.

"A pain in my side." He replied. "She thinks she can tell me what ever she wants." He rolled his eyes. "Suzu is not going to be happy one bit." He shook his head. "What's the matter?" Renji asked Shuuhei taking his hand.

"There's something you're not telling me." Shuuhei said being extremely perceptive.

"And what would that be?" He asked curious.

"Who was she?" He asked, "Is it the same woman as before? It is that time of year again."

"Yes, she only contacts me once a year." Renji replied. "But she's from another part of my life. One I don't want to include you in." He said rather selfishly.

Shuuhei ripped his arm away from Renji. "Well when you feel like sharing do let me know." He replied going into the kitchen to wash dishes.

Renji watched him go wide-eyed. ' Mother what do I do?' he asked his mother in heaven. She had always been good at explaining things.

Later that morning Renji took the boys to Suzu's to play with their cousins.

Takahiro ran past them dragging Byron behind him as he went to play with Mizuki his younger cousin.

"You can't do that to Shuuhei." Suzu said lecturing him in the kitchen. "I though you understood he was insecure about you and your past acts with women."

"I know that but… but my sexual acts with Hitomi have nothing to do with my relationship with Miss X. " Renji replied.

"I don't understand why you don't just sever your ties with her. Nothing I pay her makes her go away." Suzu insisted as she drank tea.

"She's still my …" Renji paused unsure of what to call her. "What do I call her exactly? I mean mother doesn't really fit."

"You can call her a siren if you want." Suzu replied sighing. "I want to smoke so bad when you bring her up."

"I'm sorry…" Renji apologized. "How do I fix things with Shuuhei? I really want to be with him forever…"

"You sound like a love struck teenager." Suzu teased. "Why not take him to meet Mother and Father?" She offered. "Talk to him there about possibly spending the rest of your days together."

"That's a great idea." He replied. "I'll take him to see Mother and Father." He smiled. "Do you mind watching the boys?"

"Of course not but don't be too late you have to go to court at 4:30." She reminded him.

He nodded and walked out the door after kissing Byron and Takahiro goodbye.

Twenty minutes later found Renji and Shuuhei outside a large manor like house. It was double their house size and was built in the traditional Japanese style of wooden building.

"I grew up here." Renji informed Shuuhei. "From age eight to twelve." He parked the car on the gravel path and got out.

Shuuhei followed him silently surveying the old home.

"This is the Abarai main house." He explained. "We live in my mother's old home and Suzu lives in father's home." He paused as they reached the door. "Neither of us wanted to live here because the house is far to large for just one family and we did not wish to live together." He rang the doorbell.

An old woman with graying silver hair opened the door smiling. "Abarai-sama. Konichiwa." He bowed to him gracefully.

"Konichiwa Obaa-san. There is no need for you to bow to me." He offered with a smile. "It is bad for your back. How have you been? Are you and the others doing well?"

"Hai hai…" She nodded. "And you Abarai-sama?"

"I have been well. I have brought my lover, Shuuhei Hisagi to meet my parents. Would that be acceptable Obaa-san?" He asked bowing to her.

The old woman looked Shuuhei over. "So you are the one little Renji has decided to bring home to his parents?" She asked the open air as she circled him. "I can sense you are a good match for him. He brings you were he has brought no one before." She explained walking back to the house. "Come I shall take you to meet them."

"Obaa-san was mother's dearest friend." Renji explained. "When Suzu took me to live at University with her she stayed behind to watch the house and other servants for us."

Shuuhei nodded finally understanding the depths of Renji's wealth and possible power.

"You can change here." She offered as she stopped at a room. "Once you've changed call for me."

"Yes Obaa-san." Renji took Shuuhei's hand and lead him into the room. "These are my father's." He explained. "We must dress in traditional clothing to be allowed in to see them. It's an old custom."

Shuuhei nodded still not speaking to Renji as he turned to change.

"Don't be mad. I'm sorry about what I said." Renji said intertwining Shuuhei's arms with his causing Shuuhei to back into his chest. "Shuuhei I really love you. You're the first person I've ever brought home and I hope the last." He kissed the side of Shuuhei's neck. "I want to be with you forever."

"You don't want to include me in all aspects of your life." Shuuhei replied moving to pull away.

"You know everything there is to know about Renji Abarai. It's from before I was Renji that I don't want you involved in. That's a totally different story."

"Before you were Renji Abarai?" Shuuhei asked turning in Renji's arms. "Who else have you been?"

"I have always been Renji Abarai since the day I was born." He explained. "My mother and Sister made sure I understood that when I came to live here." He smiled sadly.

"Ormon…" Shuuhei said quietly. He noticed Renji's hand twitch. "You're the boy Ormon." He stated.

"That was my name from the day I was born till I was eight." Renji smiled sadly. "But Ormon went away when I was eight. I became Renji Abarai. No one calls me Ormon anymore. I don't quite care for that name."

"You're adopted then?" Shuuhei asked quietly.

"I'm my father's bastard son." He explained. "Who his wife met the night I was born and fell in love with." He sighed. "Suzu and I are half siblings." Renji looked a little distraught as he remembered those early years. "Anyway come I want to introduce the man I love to my parents." He said quickly changing into his shihakusho tying the white tabi closed he was ready to go. He looked at Shuuhei and smiled.

Shuuhei was having a bit of an issue with the tabi and required Renji's help for him to tie the bow in front. "There we go. You look sharp." Renji said kissing him on the lips chastely.

"Why are we wearing shihakusho Renji?" Shuuhei asked as he watched his lover take off his sunglasses and put them with his folded clothes.

"It's an Abarai tradition for us to wear the garment of the dead when we visit our deceased loved ones." He smiled.

Shuuhei nodded and followed him out.

The old woman led them down a long hallway to a room where she opened the door. Inside the room were pictures of many people going back what looked like several generations.

Renji walked into the room and sat down on one of the mats there. He then lowered his head to the ground and bowed. "Honorable Mother and Honorable Father I have brought my boyfriend today to meet you." He said before an urn. "His name is Shuuhei Hisagi."

Shuuhei went and kneeled next to Renji. "Nice to meet you."

"Mother, Father I want to marry Shuuhei Hisagi. I want to make him apart of my life forever. But before I could do that I wanted to give you a chance to meet him. Now that that has happened I hope you can see how kind he is and be accepting of our love. Please smile favorable on my family." He said sitting up revealing a ring from his side. "Shuuhei Hisagi will you marry me?"

Shuuhei stared at Renji speechless.

--------

"Papapapa come on and play." Ai said climbing on top of Isshin. "Papapapa."

"My boy has finally become a man. Masaki this is a glorious day indeed." Isshin said striking a pose. This pose left Ai and Sai handing off each of his biceps. "Our little Hichigo has grown up and become a man." He said motioning to Hichigo who was icing a black eye from where his father had head butted him.

"Dad you have to stop attacking me when I come through the door. I'm Hichigo not Ichigo." He said slightly annoyed. "And I had arms full of chibi you have to be careful."

"My son, I have to check to make sure your defenses are not getting low. You must have strong defenses in a home with a wild beast." Isshin said as he returned to sitting causing Ai and Sai to climb on him.

"Are you referring to me as a wild beast?" Grimmjow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what else would I call you?" he asked glaring when Hichigo was fixing Sai's shoe. "You think I don't know."

"Dad we've been over this." Hichigo said looking at his father. "Dad…"

Isshin and Grimmjow were currently in a glare fight with static between them.

"Mom!" Hichigo called as he let Sai go. "Have the twins been behaving?"

"Papamama!" Ai said running over to her grandmother smiling.

Misaki picked up the toddler and smiled. "Of course. They've been perfect little angels."

Hichigo smiled. "That's good to hear. " He sighed. "We'll be able to bring them home soon. Uloquiorra should be back to his normal self soon, he's been off methadone for a week."

"It's alright. It takes great patience to love someone with an addiction sickness." Masaki said brushing her honey brown hair from her face. "How have you been holding up dear?"

Isshin and Grimmjow were still having a stare down competition causing both of them to glare unblinkingly.

"I've been well." He replied smiling at his mother resting a hand on his abdomen.

Though it was proven that Hichigo was genetically related to both of his parents he was a very rare human of sorts. He was an albino chimera, which caused him to have a slightly different appearance. His white hair, skin, blue tongue and glowing yellow eyes had been the subject to much controversy growing up. He was Ichigo's biologically twin but he contained genetic materials that were closer linked to Kon who was Ichigo's identical twin. As a child he had been very sensitive to sunlight and was partial to teasing and subjected to taunting. As a teenager he discovered his body was different from that of other boys. His family was always under scrutiny for how they handled him.

His father was a famous yet obviously crazy medial doctor who retired from world practice to have a family in his late 30s. He'd married a young model and with the help of fertility treatments they'd had five children. Triplets that the doctors thought were intestinal gas then a strong heart beat on a single fetus then two daughters eight years later.

Hichigo came in third of the family's five children and was the lightest. Just moments after birth he was rushed into the NICU and spent most of his early years in and out of hospitals with his parents having to make difficult decisions. Just legally declaring his sex had come with much hard decision making. Being a chimera that had absorbed a female fetus changed a lot of things for him. And that was part of the reason they were at his parents house today.

"Dad when ever you're done being childish I'd like to have my check up." Hichigo said standing up. "Now Maria be good and play with your brother while Kitty and I talk with Papapapa."

Ai nodded to him. "Otay Papa." She took Sai's hand and ran off to play in the backyard.

Isshin looked at his son breaking eye contact with Grimmjow.

Grimmjow growled and stood up following the older man and Hichigo into the home clinic.

Ten minutes later Hichigo handed his father the home pregnancy test that sponsored this visit to his parents' clinic.

"Your pregnant according to this." Isshin said looking at the digital read out. "Pregnant."

"So what do we do?" Hichigo asked looking at him. "I can't be pregnant at this moment in time."

"Well we could handle this like we did when you were a teenager and it first happened or you can go through with it." Isshin replied seriously. "Have you spoken with your partners about this?"

"We can't speak with Uloquiorra about this until we're sure he won't be stressed." Hichigo replied sighing. "And by that time it'll be too late to do anything. Can you tell how far along I am?"

Isshin sighed as he pulled out an ultrasound machine. He looked at his son as he placed some gel on his side and back. "Alright breath normally." He said rubbing gently on his side and back until he found the slightly growing bulge.

Isshin's practiced eyes looked at the screen as the outline of something appeared. "Do you wish to know sex?" he asked in a low but serious voice.

Hichigo looked up at Grimmjow who was silently holding his hand.

"I can tell you now. You're a little over three months along." Isshin replied. "You know technology is far better today and it's positioned just right. Nothing like when your mother was pregnant with you and your brothers." He laughed trying to lighten the mood. " Thought you were intestinal gas. "

Hichigo looked back at his father then turned to Grimmjow. "Do you want to know?"

Grimmjow did not reply. He looked at the lump forming on his partner's back and shook his head.

"Go ahead dad." He shook his head.

"Look here." He pointed to the frozen screen turning it so Hichigo could see. "The baby is a boy." He said showing them. "Do you want me to print a picture?"

Hichigo looked at Grimmjow. "Do you want to have the baby?"

Grimmjow looked at Hichigo. "It's up to you. I'll be the father regardless."

Hichigo looked at the screen. "Print it. We'll have to speak with Uloquiorra today."

Isshin nodded. "I'll send you out with some vitamins as well. You're going to have to go on maternity leave from work." He advised. "I'll see you next week."

"How was everything?" Masaki asked as Hichigo came out holding Grimmjow's hand.

"We're having a boy." Hichigo said with a smile.

"That's great sweet heart. Are you going to see Uloquiorra now?" Masaki asked kissing his forehead as he went to fill the order.

"Yes, we have to tell him. You don't mind us leaving the twins here for a few more days?" Hichigo asked her.

"Of course not. Ai and Sai are little angels. They love playing with Karin and Yuzu." Masaki replied waving them off. "Be good dear see you next week."

Grimmjow took Hichigo's hand and they walked off after saying good-bye to their children.

---

It was now 1:30 in the afternoon and Renji and Shuuhei were standing in front of a judge holding hands waiting to see what he would say about their son.

The elderly man sat on his high chair looking over the provided documentation. He lowered his glasses. "Mr. Abarai, Mr. Hisagi, I have ruled on your request to adopt Byron Richardson. As well as a request for a name change for the child should the adoption be finalized?"

Renji and Shuuhei looked up at the judge expectantly.

"I've ruled that Byron Richardson will be placed with you now." He smiled. "I pray he has a better life with you then he did with his pervious family. "

"Thank you." Renji and Shuuhei bowed.

"As for a request to change the child name. The court finds that changing Byron Richardson's name to Riku Abarai Hisagi will be allowed. The paper work is ready for you to pick you."

"Thank you." They bowed again.

"You are dismissed to your children." The judge said smiling.

Renji and Shuuhei bowed and left the courtroom holding hands.

Takahiro ran up to Renji climbing onto his leg.

Byron sat nervously on the bench next to Suzu shaking. He understood what this meant for them and for him in general.

He had been sure his night terrors would be his undoing. He was even more certain his bedwetting from nervousness would put off Renji and Shuuhei. But even though he'd wet the bed and woke his foster parents up because he was crying they had asked him to be their real son. No one had wanted him since they came and took him away from his Uncle.

Byron looked up at them. This was a very important moment.

"Riku come here." Renji said with a smile on his face.

Byron's eyes lit up.

"Son come here." Shuuhei said as he picked Takahiro up off Renji's leg and held him in his arm allowing the boy to wiggle.

Byron got up and walked away from Suzu to his parents. He looked back for a moment and saw another form of himself sitting there. That was Byron Richardson a boy whom no one wanted to love only hurt. He looked at the boy for a moment then turned when he heard Renji call.

"Riku what are you looking at?" Renji asked using his son's chosen name.

"Nothing Dad." He said turning back and seeing the boy was gone. He got to start a new life today with a new family.

Riku went over to his family and allowed Renji to pick him up.

Renji held him close to his chest cupping him in his arms.

Shuuhei pulled up Takahiro into a similar position smiling.

Suzu stood up and took a photo of them. "What a cute family. So perfect."

"Riku…" Takahiro said pulling on his brother's pants leg.

Riku looked down at him.

"No more Biun?" Takahiro asked looking at him.

"I'm Riku. No more Byron." Riku replied smiling.

Their parents put them down.

Takahiro looked over and grabbed onto Shuuhei. "Bad lady." He said pointing.

Hitomi walked over to them her eyes trained on Renji.

"What do you want?" Renji asked looking at the woman.

"Today's the day you take responsibility for you child." She said smiling at him. "Then we will be married and you will take care of this baby and me."

Renji took Shuuhei's hand into his and kissed his ring finger. "I'm already engaged." He smiled at her. "I'm sure you know my fiancé, Shuuhei."

Hitomi's face nearly exploded with the look of anger washed over her face. "How dare you!" She turned on Shuuhei. "He is my husband! MY RENJI! THAT IS MY CHILD!" She pointed at Takahiro. "WHO'S BASTARD IS THAT?" She snapped looking at Byron. "DID YOU CHEAT ON ME?" She turned on Renji.

Renji growled. "I don't belong to you. Don't you dare raise your voice in front of my family do you understand? You are not to insult my family anymore. After today I'm done with you." He said taking Shuuhei's hand. "Let's go so we can get this over with."

Suzu took the boy's hands as they walked into the paternity hearing.

The judge looked at Renji, Shuuhei and Hitomi.

She opened the envelope and looked over the information. "According to the DNA evidence, Mr. Abarai-"

Hitomi collapsed in the courtroom.

---

9 hours later found Renji standing alone in the NICU holding a 7lbs and 6 ounce baby boy wrapped in a blue bundle wondering if he'd made the right choices.

The baby's brown eyes opened and blinked up at him.

"It's alright Naoki. Daddy's right here." He said with a sad smile.

Chapter 20 End

TBC...

Bonus: Some Events leading up to Renji and Shuuhei meeting up for the first time. hope you enjoy.

Renji sat across from the nurse on duty as he showed him how to properly bottle-feed the baby in his arms.

The four month old looked at the bottle with interest and began suckling on the nipple as soon as it was within reach.

"He's got a very good appetite." Hanataro praised. "He doesn't cry often and he's already sleeping through most of the night."

Renji nodded taking notes.

The little boy in Hanataro's arms looked at the bottle expectantly once it was empty.

"So have you thought of a name yet?" Hanataro asked as he shifted so that the baby could rest in Renji's arms.

Renji looked at the small child in his arms. "I don't know. Hana I wasn't expecting to be a dad. What do I do?"

"It's a kid. Parenting comes naturally if you just listen to your instincts." He promised.

Renji nodded. "Well I think I have a good strong name for you." He praised. "The name of my father, Takahiro."

The baby cooed in his arms and snuggled into him.

"My boy… Takahiro." He cuddled with his baby.

It was a hard two months after they left the hospital, but that all changed on this rather glorious day.

Renji looked up as the sun began to set he paused as he watched the lights in the park began to light up one at a time. How efficient. He thought to himself as he shot another goal.

His leg was growing stronger and stronger as days went by and these drills with Hitsugaya were helpful.

"Alright I'm gonna do one more round then we can go alright?" He said smiling at Hitsugaya who was reading a textbook under the dim light watching the young toddler play in his mobile playpen.

Renji moved to kick the last ball into the next when he paused and turned around for some reason. He turned and saw the most stunning thing he'd ever seen in his life. He was tall, lean and dressed in a pair of tight jeans. He appeared to be carrying something and was currently distracted by the child running past him.

"Wow…" Renji whispered to himself. He was really taken back. He wanted to speak to this person. It didn't matter how that was made possible. He looked around for something that would get that person to talk to him. He looked down at the ball at his feet and smiled. "Perfect." He said in a ghostly breath he pulled back his leg and fired the ball away hoping to cross the person's path.

The ball soared through the air and hit its target right in the face knocking the full grown handsome man to the ground.

"Shit." Renji said stomping his foot against the ground and running over. "I'm sorry you alright?" He asked offering the man a hand up.

"I'm alright." The other man answered looking up at Renji.

Renji's breath hitched. He had fallen in love.

Bonus END


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hope you guys enjoy. Remember I own nothing unless it was marked OC. :D Enjoy the next installment of PS. Please leave comments and questions in the reviews.

LVA.

~~.~~

Renji lay in the hospital chair in all its' hard, uncomfortable glory as he watched the doctors look over his son.

In the last half an hour they'd started him on a round of antibiotics after discovering Hitomi had been infected with Streptococcus. This infection was not lethal to her in anyway. But to Naoki… Since he had been a traditional vaginal delivery there was a chance he had become infected during the birth process.

Renji listened as Naoki screamed as they stuck yet another IV into him. He quieted down after a moment but still it was hard to listen to. It was obvious the little baby did not like being poked or prodded. Renji understood the doctor's want to put him on antibiotics. They had explained to Renji that if they waited Naoki might die.

Naoki lay crying in his incubator once the doctors finished

"It's alright Naoki." Renji said rubbing the side of the incubator. "Your mommy will be here soon and then everything will be fine." He promised.

The baby grunted and gurgled after he quieted down.

Renji had not been allowed to hold him again because he was linked to a respirator. Naoki had started to have trouble breathing about an hour before. Renji thought how tiny and small the boy seemed even though he was a healthy weight he was very sick.

Hanataro walked into the neonatal unit and gave Renji a comforting smile.

"Evening Hanataro." Renji said waving.

"Good evening Renji." He said with a smile. "I've come to take Naoki's vitals if that's alright?" He said kindly. Renji nodded as he watched the nurse.

"Does the doctor have the results for Naoki?" He asked, as Naoki seemed to be getting weaker.

"No, Renji it takes about 48 hours for the cultures to grow then for them to be tested." He replied. "You'll know in a few days." He offered as he continued taking vitals. "His blood pressure is a little low and his heart rates a bit fast. Temperature a little higher then usual." He informed Renji, "I'll have Unohana come in and have a look at him."

Naoki gurgled quietly under the oxygen mask.

Renji placed his hand next to the boy and watched as he weakly wrapped his hand around Renji's finger. "It's alright Naoki. Daddy's here."

Meanwhile on the other side of the hospital Shuuhei sat in a visitor's chair. He blinked sadly looking at the patient in the bed.

Hiromi walked into the room and sat next to him. "Don't feel sorry for her. It's what she deserves."

Hitomi lay in the bed crying. She'd come out a surgery about an hour before and since coming out of her daze she'd been inconsolable.

"Stop crying. It's not like you take care of your babies anyway." Hiromi snapped coldly. She really did not care much for her lying leech of a sister.

"You don't need to be so cruel to her." Shuuhei countered. Sure he did not like Hitomi. She gave him much suffering and pain but even he would not wish something like this on her.

"Hitomi it's over." Hiromi said disregarding Shuuhei. "You're alive. Kai and I are sending you to Greensview for your hospitalization." Hiromi explained as Hitomi sobbed. "And the detectives will be questioning you once they've established you are in good mental health again."

"He'll never want me now…" She cried. "I couldn't even carry his baby properly." She sobbed heavily. "And now I can't even ever have children again."

Urahara walked into the room. "Miss, I've come to advise you on the closed adoption that has been arranged for you." He took a seat.

Hitomi cried more. "But it's Renji's baby. He has to take us." She tried again.

"Miss. we've already gone over with you that you won't be taking the baby home. You're being sent to Greensview for a mental evaluation."

Hitomi cried harder.

Shuuhei got up and left.

Shuuhei arrived at practice the next morning utterly exhausted. So much had occurred the pervious day it was almost too much to bare. He had to be strong. He and Renji had to be strong together and for one another. His mind drifted to the little baby in the NICU as he opened the door to the session room.

"YOU ASS HOLE!" Ichigo shouted shoving Grimmjow into the wall and taking a swing at him. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Ichigo stop it!" Hichigo said trying to get between them.

"Stay back." Grimmjow said calmly as Ichigo swung at him again making contact with his left cheek.

"YOU BASTARD!" He moved to hit him again when Kensei grabbed the younger male and held his arms.

"Ichigo stop it." Hichigo said again going over to Grimmjow looking at his face.

Ichigo fought Kensei's grip. "Let me go Muguruma. Someone's gotta make him pay." He snapped.

"Mother and Father won't appreciate your reaction Aniki." Hichigo said speaking in a more favorable tone like when they were younger. "You don't need to protect me. I'm fine."

"Like hell you are." Ichigo replied. "He knocked you up. He knew better then to have unprotected sex with you." Ichigo's eyes blazed something fierce at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow gave him a cool look of indifference. "He wasn't complaining." He placed a hand around Hichigo making sure to have it end on his abdomen.

Hichigo looked at Grimmjow. "Stop it. Don't antagonize Ichigo."

"Calm down." Kensei said again really holding Ichigo back.

"Aniki really it's okay." Hichigo promised. "It's not like how it was back then. It'll be okay. You don't have to protect me. I chose this. I knew the risks when we did it without protection." He would never admit to anyone this baby was his own insurance. Insurance that they would never leave him behind again that a child would never be an excuse for Grimmjow or Uloquiorra to leave him.

"Don't you know how dangerous this is?" Ichigo asked calming down now focusing on his brother.

Feeling Ichigo had calmed down Kensei released him.

Hichigo's bright golden eyes dimmed for a moment. "It will be alright. Dad is talking it over with Ryuuken so the baby and I will be in good hands. Really Aniki it will be okay. There's no reason to over react like that."

Ichigo wound up his fist and punched Hichigo. "You're selfish." He huffed then walked out of the studio past Shuuhei.

"Are you alright?" Kon asked coming to his brother's aid.

Hichigo nodded. "I'm fine." He went and got some ice. "Am I really so bad a person?"

"Well you know Ichigo. He wants to protect everyone. Something as out of control as this… he'll learn to accept it." Kon promised.

"You know when you need to be you can be so serious." Hichigo commented off handedly.

"Thank you… HEY!" Kon said as Hichigo tapped him on the head.

"It's alright my slower brother. I'm going to retire for now. Wake me when Ichigo gets back. " Hichigo went to lay in the lounge room.

Kon turned to Grimmjow. "You hurt him again and you won't be forgiven. Ichigo and I have not forgotten." He warned before he got up and went back to what he'd been doing with the gear.

Shuuhei walked from the room and headed off in the general direction he'd seen Ichigo go off in.

Ichigo had not gone far at all. Instead he was in an empty sound studio sulking.

"Wanna talk about it?" Shuuhei offered entering the room.

"That stupid baka. He doesn't understand. He's going to go and get himself hurt again." Ichigo cursed. "That bastard is just going to lead him astray again. Then break him into a million pieces."

"What are you talking about?" Shuuhei asked sitting next to his friend. "I don't think Grimmjow would intentionally harm Hichigo."

Ichigo sighed. "You where not here before. You came after the dark times." Ichigo let out a long breath. "Which in my opinion is better. You haven't seen anyone in an extremely depressed state."

Shuuhei sat beside his friend listening. It appeared he was about to hear a very interesting story.

_Ten Years Prior to that day…_

_Hichigo sat with his brothers in the waiting room at the doctor's office. Their father was away on business so their mother had been forced to send them to see their primary physician Ryuuken Ishida. _

_Hichigo was currently doubled over in intense pain gripping his abdomen. He had never been in pain like this in his life. It hurt worse then when he forgot to put on sunscreen and went outside. He was holding onto Ichigo for dear life as Kon held a rag over his forehead. He had an extremely high fever and he was sure he was going to die. _

_Masaki did her best to fill Ryuuken in on the situation as it had unfolded. "He came home saying he didn't feel well and then he developed a fever and fainted. When he woke up he was screaming in pain and nothing we gave him helped. Ryuuken what's wrong with my baby?" _

_The light haired man had a nurse wheel Hichigo into an observation room where he preceded with a basic physical exam. _

"_Hichigo I need you to be completely honest with me." He said checking the boy's eyes and heart. "Do you do drugs or drink alcohol?"_

_Hichigo hesitated his mother was in the room. _

"_Hichigo… answer my question." He said as he noted the boy's blood shot eyes. It indicated he was suffering from some sort of trauma. _

_Hichigo replied negatively. "No… Uncle Ryuuken I don't do drugs." _

"_So you drink then? How many times a week? About what quantity?" _

"_A few bottles…" He replied not looking at his mother's face. He knew she was disappointed. She had raised him better. "After school everyday about an hour or so before I go home." He replied quietly. _

"_Are you sexually active?" He asked the young teenager. He always thought it was revolting that he had to ask 13-year-old children that question. But do to an obvious social shift in values it was necessary. _

_Hichigo was very quiet. He doubled over in pain. "Uncle it hurts." He cried out. _

_Ryuuken pushed up his glasses and began to probe the boy's abdomen. He pushed down gently in the center. _

_Hichigo jumped up and pushed him away. "Ow!" He shouted withdrawing into himself. _

"_Hichigo I'm going to ask again, are you sexually active?" He went to Masaki. "I need you to you sign a waver. You're son may need to be tested for STDs." _

_Masaki looked at Hichigo. "Answer the question." She said not looking at him. _

"_Yes… but I didn't mean too. Mom I promise I didn't want it." Hichigo begged her to believe him. "Mommy I didn't want it. But I couldn't say no. I wasn't able to stop him." _

"_You were raped then?" Ryuuken asked as he double took Hichigo's examination. "How long ago?" _

"_Two days…" He whispered not looking at his mom. "That's why I came home late. I lied to Ichigo and told him I stayed late to practice. I didn't tell him what happened. Can we not talk about it?" Hichigo asked hanging his head even though he was in pain. _

"_Oh Hichigo." Masaki said cradling her son in her arms. _

"_Have you had a problem using the restroom in the last two days?" Ryuuken asked as he moved to take a blood test. "We'll have to get an ultrasound." _

"_I haven't had the urge to use the bathroom in about two days." He replied. _

"_You're plugged up probably due to a contusion of the abdominal wall and intestine. It will be alright Hichigo." Ryuuken said quietly. "We might have to go into surgery for now I'll hook you to an IV and administer an intravenous pain medicine." Ryuuken informed him. He then looked at the bleeding from between Hichigo's thighs. "And congratulations your womanhood started today." He added as he called for a nurse to bring in a tampon. "You're mother can show you how to use it." _

_That night Hichigo was recovering in a post operation room. He was still a little drugged up but was resting comfortably. Ryuuken had said he wouldn't be able to go to class for a week while he recovered. _

_Ichigo was sitting outside his little brother's room talking with his father on a cell phone. _

"_Yes Dad… I promise I'll take care of Hichigo. I'm sorry." He promised his father again. "Mom went home to take care of Yuzu and Karin. Kon's here with me. But he's asleep." _

_There was more talking on Isshin's end of the phone. _

"_Yes Dad I promise. Hichigo will be alright." Ichigo promised before hanging up the phone. "I'll look after him." _

_5 years before present time…_

_Hichigo stormed into his house upset. He had a look of pain etched on his face as he walked inside._

Yuzu was sitting on the couch with her friends talking about something when she noticed her brother was in. 

"_Hichi-nii what's wrong?" She asked sensing something was wrong. _

_Hichigo did not say anything as he walked into the back were the clinic was. Usually he avoided the clinic especially when it was closed because their dad was upstairs napping. _

"_Hichi-nii… Hichi-nii…" She called after he disappeared into a patient room. She reached for the door and found it locked. "Hichi-nii open the door." She said knocking on the door. "Hichi-nii I'm going to get Ichi-nii." She said running from the door. _

_Yuzu returned three minutes later with Ichigo who was complaining. He was being dragged out of his room by his little sister. She was so pushy for a 10 year old. She lead him too the door. _

"_Hichigo open up. Hichigo." There was no sound in the room but rushing water. "Hichigo!" Ichigo shouted knocking on the door. "Yuzu move please…" he said bracing himself and kicked the door. _

"_Ichigo." Yuzu tried._

"_Go call Dad…" He said looking through a crack in the door before he moved to kick in the door. "GO NOW!" He shouted at her sending her running into the house. _

_Ichigo waited till she was gone then kicked in the door. "HICHIGO what the hell?" he asked when he noticed his brother standing over the sink not paying attention to him. His brother's face tracing the water as it swirled down the sink. _

_Hichigo turned to look at him making Ichigo pause. _

_His brother was pale as it was but now he was ghostly white. His eyes usually so fierce and vibrant now dull and lifeless, "Aniki... I don't feel so-" Hichigo collapsed onto the floor blood trailing down the sink then onto the floor. _

"_Hichigo!" Ichigo shouted going over to him and applying pressure to his wrists. "You idiot! Baka!" he shouted at his brother. "Stay awake!" _

"_It's stupid…" Hichigo said quietly. "I should have known from the start."  
_

"_What?" he asked trying to understand his brother. _

"_Stupid… I'm stupid…" He began to close his eyes. "I got dumped today." _

"_Dad!" Ichigo shouted as Isshin came into the room. _

"_What happened?" he asked taking over applying pressure. "It'll be alright I need you to go into the backroom and get me a unit of 0 negative blood now." He said as he lifted Hichigo onto the examination table. He looked around and found the scalpel Hichigo had used to cut open his wrist. _

_The next morning Hichigo woke up restrained to a bed in his family clinic. He looked at the soft restraints that held his arms down. He looked at them wondering why they were on him. Then he remembered. He sighed to himself. _

"_So close…" He sighed closing his eyes. "So very close…" _

"_Why would you do that?" A voice asked from his left. _

"_Aniki it's not important." He replied not looking he did not want to see his brother's disappointed face. _

"_Do you know mom cried while she was cleaning up the blood? Imagine if you would have died!" he shouted. "You made your mother have to clean up your blood. What the hell?" _

"_You wouldn't understand." Hichigo replied. "Your souls never been ripped in two then stepped on." _

"_You did this because some girl dumped you?" He asked. "That's irresponsible."  
_

_Hichigo wanted to cover his face with his hands. _

"_No…" He replied. "I did this because I wanted to die. There's no room for me in their lives anymore." _

"_Their?" Ichigo replied." Who's there? I thought you and Orihime were going out." _

_Hichigo shook his head. "She's been covering for me. Don't tell her this happened. She'll blame herself." He replied turning his head into the pillow. "You have to understand. I didn't want to tell Dad. Imagine what he'd think if he knew I was gay… no one in the family knows that but you." _

"_I've never told anyone. But I'm sure he'd understand. I mean he accepts Uryu and Chad's relationship." Ichigo replied looking sadly at his brother. _

"_That's because that's Ryuuken's son. He's not me." Hichigo replied. _

"_Regardless who's there?" He asked looking at his little brother._

"_Do you know were my cell phone is?" Hichigo asked looking around not seeing it. _

"_It's in your room why?" Ichigo replied quietly. _

"_Just open it. It will tell you who they are." He replied closing his eyes. _

_Ichigo left his brother's room telling Kon to keep watch as he went upstairs to his brother's room. _

_Hichigo had always had an obsession with male models and metal music. His room was littered with posters of Uloquiorra Sciffer, a young gothic male model that was all the rage despite his one noted look and short stature. There were posters of him and even some of what looked like personal pictures though with the media the way it was Ichigo wasn't surprised his brother had printed media. Also littering the ceiling were posters of Heart Break, a band featuring a duet vocalists Grimmjow Jaggerques and Hiromi Matsumoto. They were still primarily in the underground but Hichigo never missed a performance. _

_Ichigo went to the phone and saw it read 8 missed calls. He flipped it open and paused. _

_8 missed calls from Kitty Kitty. _

_Ichigo rose and eyebrow and hit redial. _

_It rang for a few minutes then went to voice mail. 'This is Grimmjow leave a message or fuck off." _

_Ichigo dropped the phone. "Oh my god…" he whispered looking at the phone. "My brother is a fucking groupie…" He cursed. _

_The phone on the floor rang. _

_Ichigo looked down on it. "Kitty Kitty Answer Ignore" the screen read. He reached down for the phone and answered. _

"_What the fuck? You left yesterday. What the fuck?" Grimmjow shouted into the phone. "Who the hell do you think you are just walking out like that!" _

_Ichigo remained quiet. _

"_Fucking shit I regret hooking up with you if this is how you're gonna act. Fucking whore…" And the profanities continued. Ichigo just listened as the other continued to rant. "Fuck it. We're through Uloquiorra and I will be fine without you, fucking bitch." With that he hung up. _

_Ichigo just stared at the phone. He looked around the room again. How could he have missed it maybe because it was unexpected, so very unexpected. All the posters and colleagues… his brother was not just a fan. He was enamored with and apparently dating the men pictured in his room. _

_He walked back downstairs and looked at his brother. "Kon get out." He said quietly. _

_Kon looked at his older brother and did as he was told. _

"_What the hell Hichigo? What are you a groupie?" He asked looking at his brother. _

"_That's how it started six months ago… but we made it something more then that." Hichigo replied. "We were way more then that." _

"_You're letting some B rated musician have sex with you?" He asked. "I don't understand."_

"_You wouldn't." He replied. "But that's not important. He's going to be a father so we broke up yesterday." He replied. "Well they're going to be fathers." _

"_Wait wait your doing two dudes?" He asked looking at his brother with an awkward scowl. _

"_Don't judge me. The path to true love isn't always straight and narrow." Hichigo replied. "It really wasn't my fault. I intended for it just to be a one-time thing but…" he tried to explain but the words wouldn't come. "It hurt so much loosing them… I just want to die." _

"_Just don't tell Dad… promise." Hichigo asked his brother. "Aniki he'll be so angry." _

"_Why would I be angry?" Isshin asked coming inside with his notepad like he would with any patient. _

_Hichigo got quiet. There were a lot of things he had to talk with his family about. He'd been secretive for far too long and it had almost cost him. Cost everyone… _

"You have to understand it's they're fault my brother almost died." Ichigo explained. "He tried to kill himself two more times after that. I don't think he ever told them about it. Then like nothing happened he ran back to Grimmjow two years ago when Uloquiorra stopped giving it up." He explained.

"So what your saying is your brother has a dependency on Grimmjow Jaggerques?" Shuuhei asked as he'd listened to the whole story.

"They almost killed him. And then he runs back to him like it's nothing. Like none of that ever happened." Ichigo replied not understanding. "I can't protect my brother from his own foolishness."

"That's right you can't." Shuuhei replied. "All you can do is be there for him. Beside I think almost all of that can be attributed to youth. You were only 19 and 20 years old back then. You're older now more mature."

"It doesn't matter. I can't forgive him." Ichigo replied.

"You're going to have to. At least for Hichigo's sake… It's obvious your brother really loves Jaggerques regardless of how you and your family feel. And apparently he's going to have a baby. You should at least try to be happy for them." Shuuhei advised his younger friend.

"Still…" Ichigo replied then sighed.

"It will be alright." Shuuhei said smiling. "Come we have to head back. Kairi should be there soon." He offered Ichigo his hand to get up.

Ichigo took it then looked at it. "You're getting married?" he asked staring at the Celtic designed ring.

"Yes…" he replied. "I'm engaged." He said with a smile. "He asked me yesterday."

"Congrads." Ichigo said smiling. "I won't be the only married man."

Shuuhei smiled as they walked back down the hall.

Grimmjow was gone but Kairi had arrived and she was talking with Kensei and Kon.

"Yeah my mom was being weird. She kept smiling at me and asking if I had something to tell her." Kairi explained shaking her head.

"No offense but Auntie is weird anyway." Kon replied shaking his head. "She's always been weird."

Kairi punched Kon in the face. "Don't talk about my mom that way."

"Ow…" Kon cried cradling his face. "Ow…"

"But yeah. She said get plenty of rest and take vitamins." She shook her head. "And she complained my roots were getting dry!" Kairi huffed.

Kensei nodded understandability. "Hm…"

"Well it's true. Come on you grew up in a house with one woman and two men and what was it three brothers of whom non are related to you directly?" Kon rolled his eyes.

Kairi kicked him into the wall. "Stop bad mouthing my family."

She thought about growing up. Her family had been spectacular. A little large and on the nontraditional side but still amazing none the less, they provided a nurturing and well organized environment for her to thrive in.

Emiko the lead singer of The Crimson Wolves since she was 19 years old was her mother. The woman had been ridiculously vocally talented able to change her intensity and tone at the drop of a hat. She lived with one Stark Coyote. He was her first guitarist and male vocalist. Stark was her contrast. Where Emiko had always had energy and was life of a party, Stark tended to be low energy sleeping most of the days away being reclusive. They had been together living in the same apartment for almost 6 years when a young man named Shunsui Kyoraku wondered into a club they were playing at and fell in love. After much hardship between them Emiko and Shunsui got married and moved into a mansion in a selective neighborhood. Emiko had been unable to break away from her long time friend and so Stark moved with them. Together the three of them raised four children. Stark's boy their oldest Arashi Coyote, the adopted brothers Kaito Kurosawa and Yamato Kyoraku, and finally Kairi Kyoraku, the daughter of Emiko and Shunsui Kyoraku.

"We're back." Shuuhei announced their arrival.

"Yeah we're back." Ichigo echoed walking into the room.

Kairi waved as Kon ran behind his brother for safekeeping.

Ichigo looked at his brother but went over to talk to Kairi. "Where's Hichigo?" He asked looking around. "Run off with that pussy cat of his?"

"No, Arashi came and took Grimmjow away. They need to get some recording done they have a new album set to drop in 12 days." Kairi explained standing next to Kensei.

"Ah so I owe your brother something again?" Ichigo asked as he looked around.

"Hichigo is in the lounge sleeping." Kensei said pointing to the sound proof lounge.

Ichigo nodded and walked off to the lounge disappearing inside.

Shuuhei sighed. "Hopefully he'll apologize."

"He and Grimmjow got into it?" Kairi asked as she sat on a barstool.

Shuuhei nodded going to the fridge. "Oh this is where Taka's lunch box went." He said pulling a lunch box out of the fridge. "Hm…" He placed it on the table. He moved to pull his hand back when he felt it grabbed.

"It's a little worn don't you think?" Kensei asked looking at the ring on Shuuhei's finger. His keen eye noted the worn color and fine scratches of age in it.

"Don't be a jerk." Kairi said slapping Kensei on the back of the head. "Be nice."

Shuuhei looked down at the ring in question. It was obviously worn as it had fine scratches in it. Shuuhei had not had much time to think about the ring. He was too busy with his mind thinking about the court date and Riku. And now with the addition of Naoki and the mystery that surrounded this child there was more to think about.

"That reminds me. Shinji said you asked for a couple of days off. Has something happened?" Kairi asked concerned. "Did things not go well with Byron? You never called me back yesterday."

"Riku's fine." Shuuhei replied. "He and Takahiro are staying at Suzu and Jyuushiro's at the moment." He replied as he looked at his cell phone. It was a call from Renji. "I have to take this." He said answering the phone.

"Yes?" Shuuhei answered listening on the other end.

Kairi watched, as Shuuhei's face grew darker and darker as this appeared to be a one sided conversation and it was not going well.

"We have not discussed anything like that. You can't expect me to give you an answer over the phone." Shuuhei replied calmly pinching the bridge of his nose. "Renji no don't you Shuuhei me anything. We need to sit down and discuss this! YOU SWORE TO ME THAT IT WASN'T YOU!" he shouted.

There was some silence as Shuuhei listened.

"YOU LYING ASSS I REGRET SAYING I'D MARRY YOU. FUCK OFF!" he hung up the phone.

The phone rang a minute later.

Shuuhei growled and threw it into the wall. "That lying asshole." He shouted.

Everyone in the room just looked at him a little shocked and confused.

Shuuhei sighed. "Yesterday Hitomi had her baby. His names Naoki and apparently Renji's his father." He looked at his phone as it lay in pieces on the floor. "I'm going home to pack my things. I'll get in contact with you guys later."

The door to the studio closed.

Kensei turned to Kairi. "Here we go again?"

Kairi shrugged. "I hope not. Last time it was hard enough. Though I don't understand… Didn't Renji have that procedure?"

Kensei and Kon nodded.

"Odd… does Shuuhei not know?"

Two hours later…

Izuru looked at his friend. "What are you doing Shuuhei? Are you thinking this through? And I mean really thought this through?"

Shuuhei was in the middle of putting clothes into a box. "He told me he wasn't the father. That he didn't have sex with her. He told me over and over and I believed him and low and behold." He said as he threw a sweater into the box.

"So Naoki is his. That doesn't mean he had sex with her Shuuhei." Izuru replied as he began unpacking the box. "Now calm down and be rational for a minute. Didn't Renji talk to you about this already?"

"Talk to me about what?" He asked as he began repacking the box.

"Just go talk to Renji. I'll unpack your things then head home. But you need to speak to him. He's still at the hospital."

"Of course he is. His child is sick." Shuuhei replied.

"Your child." He corrected.

"I didn't sign anything. That boy is all Renji's." He said dismissively. "I won't have anything to do with something from her."

"What are you talking about?" Izuru asked looking at his friend. "Do you not understand what that sounds like?"

"Takahiro doesn't count." Shuuhei replied. "He was born before I met Renji. Renji didn't lie to me about his existence, lie about having sex with a woman while we were broken up, lie about cheating on me when we were together."

"I'm going to let that pass because you're distraught but be advised Shuuhei you sound like a jealous woman. You're taking out someone else's screw up on your family. Go talk to Renji and you'll understand." Izuru replied. "Just go."

At the hospital Shuuhei walked into the NICU and found Naoki's room with little effort. It was the only room with security placed outside of it.

One of the guards at the door asked to see his identification. Shuuhei moved to provide it.

"He doesn't need to show ID Akon." Renji's voice carried from behind him. "That's my husband."

"I'm sorry Mr. Abarai I didn't realize." He replied bowing a little bit.

"You came?" Renji spoke quietly. "I thought…" The words drifted to Shuuhei's ears as Renji walked past him back into the room.

Naoki was asleep in the incubator. The oxygen mask lay on his face allowing him to breath. Sunglasses covered his eyes as a phototherapy light moved over him. He had an IV in one place. A drainage pump in another area and he looked very sickly.

Renji went over to the unit and looked at the baby there. "He's sick. Very sick."

"Why did you lie to me, Renji?" Shuuhei asked as he moved to stand behind his fiancée. "Why would you think you could get away with-"

"Shuuhei I never lied to you." Renji did not turn to face him. He continued to look at the baby.

Naoki continued to slumber away unaware of the conflict he had caused in his parents. One of his hands twitched slightly.

"Had I known." Renji replied. "Had someone informed me one of the samples had been stolen I would have told you… I would have told you this was a possibility."

"Samples? Does this have to do what that phone call?" Shuuhei asked looking confused.

"Yes, I was talking to Akon about a sample that was missing from my account." Renji said turning to look at Shuuhei. "It looks like someone stole it and sold it to Hitomi." He explained.

"Stole what?" Shuuhei asked feeling he was missing something.

Renji looked at Shuuhei for a moment. "Semen, sperm…" he replied. "I keep it in an account at a cryobank." He explained. "But it seems that somewhere along the last year someone switched out one of the samples with blanks and sold it to Hitomi."

"Why do you have sperm in a bank?" Shuuhei asked still looking at the child.

"After Takahiro… Shuuhei…" Renji paused. "You remember we talked about why we don't keep alcoholic beverages in the house?"

Shuuhei nodded, "I've accepted you have an alcohol problem."

"Well after I found out Takahiro was born during activities that transpired when I was drunk with Hitomi I decided it would be best to nip the problem in the bud…" Renji explained.

"You had a…" Shuuhei could not complete the sentence.

Renji nodded. "Yeah… I know I should have told you before but it never really came up in conversation."

"Well when would it? We already have two kids." Shuuhei replied. "But you still should have told me."

"Well I'm sorry it never came up. I don't see how me having a vasectomy changes anything?" Renji replied.

"It created him didn't it?" Shuuhei asked motioning to Naoki.

Renji looked down at the baby in the incubator. "Yes… but Shuuhei I need to know are you going to sign the documents?" Renji asked. "I've kept them but they're due back at 4." He explained.

"And what about Hitomi? Isn't she his mother?"

"She's been ruled a risk to Naoki. Hiromi signed him over to me as a closed adoption." He explained. "And now with the hysterectomy Takahiro won't have anymore siblings." He explained. "At least not from his biological parents."

"So you're going to keep him?" Shuuhei questioned.

"Naoki's medical problems are just building up." Renji replied. "The doctors have done all they can for him now. But they've told me to be optimistic about his recovery. But Shuuhei he's going to have problems without a doubt. His fevers already been high due to the infection and he's already stopped crying for the most part. No one will adopt a child with his history."

"Are we not enough?" Shuuhei asked. "Aren't Riku, Taka and I enough?" he asked concerned.

"You are more then enough." Renji replied coming to stand over next to him. "But you can't ask me to turn him away. He's my son…" he explained.

"Renji… how can you ask me-" Shuuhei was interrupted by the sound of a monitor going off.

Renji turned around and looked at the monitors.

Several seconds later two nurses and a doctor came in.

"Hey Naoki…" One of the nurses said as she gently felt his foot.

Another nurse moved them out of the way. "Hey baby." Another nurse said pulling out a kit from the drawer.

The doctor looked at Naoki's unmoving form and paused. "Call for a code Pink and a crash cart." She said and began CPR on the unresponsive boy.

"It's okay Mr. Abarai." The nurse said motioning for them to leave the room. "Naoki will be alright."

Three weeks later at the Abarai Hisagi house.

Renji stood at the door holding his duffle bag. "You'll be good for Mommy and take care of your brother right?" He asked bending down.

Riku nodded. "Yeah. I'll be the man of the house." He said confidently. "I take care of Mama and Taka."

"That's good. And Taka you'll be good?" He asked his son as he stood next to his brother. "You won't be too much trouble for mommy? You know he's tired."

Takahiro nodded as he ate a granola bar.

Renji kissed them both on the head then stood up. "So I'm off. Will you be okay?"

"Renji it's only going to be 6 hours. We'll be at the game it will be fine." Shuuhei said allowing Renji to hug him. "Are you sure?" He asked rubbing the baby in Shuuhei's arms. "Renji it will be alright. I'll even bring Naoki to see you before the game if you want."

Renji smiled as he walked off towards the car.

"Bye Daddy!" Takahiro shouted waving.

Riku stood quietly next to Shuuhei waving as Renji left.

Renji looked back and wondered how his life could have been so wonderful.

Chapter end

TBC…

*There is no bonus this chapter. I ran outta steam: D Hope you guys enjoyed PS thus far. Look foreword to the next chapter. Babies are a foot :D


	22. Chapter 22

*waves* Long time no talk. I hope everyone is doing good and that people are still interested in this story. Hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. Please leave Reviews it lets me know people still care about Penalty Shot. Any feedback and positive/ constructive criticism is appreciated. For got to mention there is a poll directly related to this chapter on my profile. Please feel free to vote. It won't change the outcome of the story. I just want to know people's opinions ;D. You can also review on it if you like.

** Edit: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry. It appears i'm lame and can't remember characters names. to anyone who's already read this chapter I apologize for the mix up of names in terms of Uryuu and Chad. SO so so so sorry. It has been fixed now.

REMEMBER: I don't own anyone unless marked as an OC when they first appear.

My OC's for this chapter as as always, Ai, Sai, Takahiro, Hibiki, Yuki. With new editions of Boton, Masamaru, Hisoka.

Any Bleach character belongs to Kubo sensei who's amazing work has inspired this random off shoot of pure fiction not at all related to Bleach or its Universe.

Chapter 22 Penalty shot

The air felt heavy and stagnant. It held that oddly familiar scent of sanitizer as feeling began to come back to his limbs. He could feel the crisp white medical cloth as it lay calmly on his skin. His throat was raw and his eyes felt heavy. Instantly a hand flew to his stomach. Yellow eyes widened the mound that had been there was gone. He attempted to sit up and let out a grunt of pain as his abdominal wall strained. He heard what sounded like something fall to the floor to his left and he turned.

The nurse stared at the man in the bed. Her face was so white it was as if she was seeing a ghost. The wash pale she had been holding lay abandoned on the floor water spewed across the floor. She pulled her hands to her mouth and screamed before running from the room.

Hichigo moved to call out to her but she was already long gone. He tried to sit up again but failed letting out a groan. He laid down and tried to remember what happened. The last thing he remembered was walking off stage from their last set. He'd felt fine. He ran his hands over his abdomen and felt the incision near his belly button. The stinging of tears in his eyes felt like acid pouring down his face. He had miscarried.

"Calm down Botan, I'm sure its just your imagination." A voice said as the door to the room opened again. "His lovers are already distressed enough. They don't need you acting like you're seeing ghosts. His parents haven't even come y-" the doctor paused as he walked into the room. His brown eyes started at the raising and falling chest displayed on the sheet raising and falling. He walked over to the phone on the opposite side of the wall and stared as he dialed a number.

Meanwhile upstairs Renji had just managed to restrain Ichigo by knocking him to the floor.

"Stop it." Renji said holding the slightly shorter male down.

Ichigo refused to stop fighting and threw his head back right into Renji's nose.

Renji slammed Ichigo's head into the floor which dazed the young man for a second. "Ow… shit." Renji shouted holding his nose. "Look we're all suffering but you trying to kill Grimmjow ain't going to make this any better."

Ichigo lay on the floor crying. "I knew this was going to happen. Are you fucking happy now? huh? You killed him!" Ichigo shouted at Grimmjow who was still pretty shell shocked by the events that had taken place six hours prior.

The door opened and Shuuhei walked in. "The nurse wants to know if you are ready now?" he asked slowly approaching Grimmjow. "Uloquiorra is waiting for you on the fourth floor."

Grimmjow blinked a few times. He could not believe that had happened. They had been talking and suddenly he collapsed and within the hour he was gone. For once Grimmjow was out of things to say. Nothing he could say would make this any less painful. He looked up at Shuuhei and shook his head.

Shuuhei nodded. "I will inform the nurse." He walked back out. He came back a minute later with a bag of ice for Renji and a towel for Ichigo who had calmed down. "Do you want to change?" Shuuhei asked looking at Grimmjow's clothing.

Grimmjow's white shirt was still stained with blood from when he had picked up Hichigo. His pants legs also stained with the substance.

He shook his head. "No." Feeling was not really Grimmjow's thing. That's why he had enjoyed being partnered with the stoic Hichigo and emotionally withdrawn Uloquiorra. Each of them had their own way of feeling and expressing themselves that made it easy for them to get along with each other and without stepping on each other's toes.

"Alright." Shuuhei replied as he helped Renji sit down and began babying Renji's now bruised face. "Ichigo you've got to calm down. Your parents will be here soon. Why don't you go see Kairi? She's in room 98." He said sending the orange haired boy out.

A minute later a young man walked into the office, "Jaggerques san I have been sent by Yasutora sensei. You are to come immediately."

Rukia was gently holding Kairi's hand. "It's alright." She said trying to cheer her friend up. " You must think positively you have a new life to look after now. I'm sure that idiot will come to his senses soon."

Kairi sat quietly looking at the ultra sounded picture. " I think it was just too much." She rubbed her eyes. "Everything was going great… but then Hichigo collapsed and now he's…" She began crying again.

She remembered the first time she'd met Hichigo. That summer day years before when her aunt brought her boys because her mother had been sure she was a perfect match for one of them. She remembered how a few weeks before Hichigo had been shopping with her and Uloquiorra for baby clothes and nursery equipment and furniture. Now he's gone was all she could say.

"It'll be alright. We have to be strong. Hichigo wouldn't want us to be sad." Rukia said wiping away tears as well. "We have to keep up strength for Ichigo and the others. You know strong men like them will need it." She wiped away more tears. "Then we can celebrate the new arrivals together."

Ichigo knocked on the door before entering. "Kairi, Rukia." He said taking a seat next to his wife. "I heard you're pregnant." He said with a wide but broken smile. "I'm happy for you." He ran a hand through his hair. "Kensei must be so thrilled." He leaned foreword his shoulders shaking.

"Ichigo." Rukia said gently rubbing his back. "I know its okay." She said cradling his head.

"Ichigo it'll be okay." Kairi said moving over to rub his back. "You did all you could. He'd made up his mind already." She tried to comfort him.

Ichigo just sobbed. "But I'm the oldest. I was supposed to take care of him. And now he's…" He cried into Rukia's chest as they tried their best to comfort him. "What am I going to tell them?"

"No one will blame you." Kairi said trying her best to sound comforting. "No one foresaw what happened today. None of the tests they performed showed anything like this would happen to him. Do you think anyone would have let him go through with this if it had been as dangerous as it was?"

Rukia nodded. " This isn't your fault. Tou-san, Ryuuken and Uryuu all though he would be okay. If any of them thought it was that dangerous…" She shook her head as tears began a new.

"Kurosaki kun…." Orihime said quietly coming into the room. She and Ichigo had not talked for years since just after she and Hichigo had broken up after his attempted suicide. She was now currently dating Kon who had disappeared after being told Hichigo had passed.

"Inoue, you're a nurse at this hospital?" Rukia asked as she wiped her eyes. Ichigo hadn't looked up at the mention of his name.

"Kurosaki kun, Uryuu … I mean Yasutora sensei is calling for you. You, Jaggerques san and Sciffer san are all being called for. I was sent to bring you to his office. Please come with me." She said quietly.

"If it's to discuss something about him just have my parents handle it when they get here." Ichigo said quietly. "I don't want to discuss anything at this time."

"Please Kurosaki kun…. Please come with me. Uryuu says it's of urgent business." She said going over to him. "Come with me." She took his hand. "Kurosaki san, Kyouraku san I will bring him back as soon as we are finished." She said pulling Ichigo up and out of the room.

Uloquiorra was the only one who had gone to the hospital nursery. He had gone before Hichigo. He had only heard from a nurse about an hour ago that he had gone. She had come in to speak to him while he was looking over the life that Hichigo had been so patiently waiting for. Now this life was all they had left of him. He had seen Grimmjow for a moment but understood from the look of helpless loss that crossed the usually cocky and confidant man's face they were never going to be the same.

Large green eyes looked over the patches of white and blue hair, the perfect smooth baby skin, and the helplessness. He wondered quietly as he looked at the life before him if all births were surrounded by such loss. When his children were born their mother had died. When he had been born his mother had abandoned him. "Is it a Mother's duty to abandon her offspring and hope someone else will care for them?" He asked no one in particular his voice void and empty. He had hated to say it but Hichigo had breathed life into him and it hurt now that he had exhaled.

Uloquiorra felt a surge of anger. He had not been this upset even when she had gone away. He had not been this angry since his 'mother' had died. The life before him quietly resting unaware of all the turmoil that had been caused, all the blaming all the cursing and wishing for time to rewind. He was sure if he knew that day in the hotel would amount to today he never would have left them alone. He never would have given into his own desires.

"Sciffer san?" A young woman walked into the nursery. It was a different nurse from earlier. Uloquiorra turned to look at her. "You are being called please come with me."

Uloquiorra looked back at what he had been watching and then to his promise. "I can't do that." He said quietly. "I cannot leave this place at the moment."

"I promise the hospitals security is very good nothing will happen while you are gone." She said moving to comfort him. "It is in reguards to Kurosaki San."

Uloquiorra's hand twitched. "Take it up with Ichigo Kurosaki then. Do not bother me with such matters." He said dismissively it was the only way to protect himself from more hurt.

"Sciffer San come please it concerns Kurosaki san." The nurse said placing her hand on his shoulder.

He turned and shoved her away. "I did not give you permission to touch me." He looked at were she had fallen against a counter. He offered no apology. He turned his attention back to what he had been doing.

"I"ll take it from here." A man's voice carried. "Uloquiorra come with me." A finger pushed up a pair of square glasses.

" Yasutora sensei are you-" The nurse was cut off by a raised hand.

"Ulqouiorra come with me. We were wrong about Hichigo." He said quietly.

Uloquiorra spun around. "What?" He asked eyes a tad bit larger then they usually were. Something a kin to hope flickered there.

"Yes. He scared one of our transporters. He's recovering in a room on the 4th floor now." Uryuu said quietly. "Come I will take you to see him. You can leave the nursery for a minute. Akon and Rin will watch for you."

Akon stretched out in the doorway as they walked out with his smaller counterpart playing some sort of handheld gaming device on the floor.

Uloquiorra quietly followed behind the doctor. The elevator ride was taken in silence. They arrived at the selected room number and Uloquiorra stood outside. Uryuu opened the door and stepped inside. "Hichigo are you awake?" He asked knocking on the door.

Uloquiorra's eyes were drawn to the machines surrounding Hichigo. Brain and heart were functioning, he had a steady blood pressure and pulse. His eyes turned to the bed where Hichigo was lying on his side facing away from the door but the sheet was still raising and falling steadily indicating breathing. All these things told Uloquiorra Hichigo was alive but Uloquiorra could not walk into the room to greet him. Uloquiorra turned his head at the sound of someone else running down the hall.

Grimmjow stopped in front of him clothes still covered in blood face still with that haunted expression.

Uloquiorra reached out and took Grimmjow's face in his hands. "He's alive…" He said quietly as he moved so both of them were looking into the room. "He came back to us." Uloquiorrra felt Grimmjow leave his hands as he watched the taller man walk into the room.

Grimmjow looked at every piece of equipment then stepped around Uryuu to touch Hichigo's arm. The look on his face relaxed considerably when he felt the arm was warn to the touch and not cooling to cold. "Hichigo…" Grimmjow's voice was very low.

"Hm…" Hichigo gave an exhausted murmur. A lot had transpired in the last 10 minutes and he found himself exhausted.

"Wake up Hichigo." Grimmjow said a bit more commanding. Grimmjow saw Hichigo's eyes open suddenly in anticipation. He turned to look at Grimmjow whose clothes were still covered and smelled of blood. Grimmjow moved to place his hand on Hichigo's shoulder as he sat down in the provided hospital chair. He rested his head on Hichigo's arm.

Hichigo's eyes widened as he felt what appeared to be liquid running down his skin. This confirmed what he had believed when he'd woken up. He must have miscarried if Grimmjow was this upset. He never dreamed he could be of value worthy of tears. He looked up and saw Uloquiorra was still standing over by the door never moving to come inside. The look on his usually emotionless face spoke volumes to Hichigo as well.

What ever had happened when he was unconscious must have scared his lovers to death. He felt horrible he had emphasized the new baby so much and now he had nothing to show for it.

Uryuu walked over to the bed. "Hichigo I need to check your blood alright?" he asked gently taking blood from Hichigo. "We'll have them brought for their first feeding as soon as we know your body has recovered."

"Who?" Hichigo asked quietly as he stroked the back of Grimmjow's head.

"Your twins. Dr. Ishikawa didn't tell you?" Uryuu asked with a raised eyebrow. "Hichigo you don't remember? You went into labor and gave birth to twins about 5 hours ago."

Hichigo shook his head. "If I had the babies…." It took him a moment to get used to that word. "Then why is everyone so upset?"

Uryuu looked at him for a second. "Hichigo after we removed baby #2 you began hemorrhaging out of control and your blood pressure crashed. Within five minutes of Baby #2 being removed you had died."

"I was what?" He asked sounding confused.

"Dead. Clinically speaking. You had no heartbeat, no blood pressure, and no brain function. Hichigo you died." Uryuu looked at Hichigo's face. He had turned away from the doctor and was looking from Uloquiorra to Grimmjow and back to Uloquiorra.

Grimmjow's hold was tightening on him in a possessive manner.

"But I'm alive now?" He said moving his hands from Grimmjow's hair to his back. "I'm alive." He said reassuring more for himself then anyone else. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Your parents are on the way. We will notify them when they arrive. Your brother is waiting in my office. I will inform him there. Just be warned he may try to rush in here." Uryuu said quietly.

Hichigo nodded. "When you go Uloquiorra will come in and he'll close the door." Hichigo spoke quietly.

Uryuu nodded and walked out past the shorter man.

Uloquiorra watched him go and entered the room before closing the door.

"I'm alive." Hichigo said quietly. "Promise."

Uloquiorra looked at him for a moment. "We have a son." He noted Hichigo's confused expression. "Our son killed you."

Hichigo looked at him. "I don't understand."

"It was from that time. Your child." Green eyes turned to look at Grimmjow who seemed to have fallen asleep still holding onto Hichigo. "He was fine. He was Baby #1, you can tell by looking at him. But our Baby the one they call #2 he killed you."

"It's no ones fault." Hichigo replied motioning for Uloquiorra to come sit next to him. "It is no ones fault."

"I am…" Uloquiorra began as he sat next to Hichigo on the bed. "I have a fe-"

"It's okay Uloquiorra. You are happy I'm alive." Hichigo said as he rested his head on Uloquiorra head.

Uloquiorra nodded feeling Hichigo's weight on his head.

The two of them fell asleep like that. Hichigo's last thoughts as he fell asleep echoed. 'I never knew I meant so much to either of you…'

+0+0+0+0+0+

Down in the lobby of the hospital Isshin was comforting Masaki as she sobbed thinking about Hichigo. Ai and Sai sat next to their grandparents not entirely sure what was wrong. The twins could sense that something was off and that their grandmother had been upset. They looked to their grandfather who didn't look nearly as upset as their grandmother for some sort of reassurance. They weren't used to such displays of emotion.

Isshin looked at Ai and Sai as they sat obediently in one chair next to each other looking at them curiously. He continued to stoke Masaki's back comfortingly, attempting to ease some of her pain as the realization that their son had died settled for the two of them. He had not wanted to bring the children with them but they'd had no choice when they received the phone call. Masaki wanted to get here as soon as possible to be with her son.

"Papapapa…" Sai said quietly as he looked at them. "Sad why?"

Isshin was about to answer when he saw Ryuuken walk towards them.

Ryuuken gave his friend a serious look as he sat down in a chair facing them. "Isshin, Masaki it appears your son is alive."

"What?" Masaki asked wiping her eyes. "Hichigo is…"

"Yes, he woke up about fifteen minutes ago scaring the life out of one of the transporters." Ryuuken replied. "He's resting on the fourth floor but I believe his boyfriends are with him right now."

"He's alright?" Masaki asked quietly.

Ryuuken nodded. "He's back in near perfect health. Just exhausted."

Sai smiled at Ryuuken. He knew his doctor well. Thought usually he only saw the white haired doctor when they were at their visits. Sai held his hand out expectantly.

Ai mimicked her brother's outstretched hand.

The white haired doctor looked at them for a minute before reaching into his pocket and pulling out two suckers. He handed Ai the blue one and Sai snatched the pink one from him.

"Thank you." They said in unison as they ate their treat.

Neither of the two children realized how close they had come to being without one of their parents.

"Can we see him?" Masaki asked quietly standing up.

Isshin stood beside her. "Just for a few minutes. I know the max you allow with a patient is two people."

Ryuuken nodded and they got into the elevator.

Sai quietly held Isshin's hand while his sister held onto Masaki's. They walked with their grandparents through the long corridor of the hospital. They came to the floors only closed door.

Ryuuken slowly opened the door.

Inside the room the three men were asleep. Hichigo was resting his head against Uloquiorra's as they lay on the bed side by side while Grimmjow lying next to Hichigo's waist one of Hichigo's hands in his hair. All Hichigo's monitors were on and functioning showing life.

Ai and Sai looked at their parents sleeping. It was not a sight strange to them. Sai let go of his grandfather's hand and moved to walk into the room.

Of course the young boy had no way of knowing that just minutes ago his parents had been grieving the loss of one of their lovers.

Masaki entered the room after him quietly. She reached down and picked Sai up as she continued over to the bed. She looked at her son and smiled as his chest slowly but surely rose and fell in a steady rhythm. She reached out and gently ran her hand through his hair.

Hichigo made a face in his sleep much like he would do in his childhood when someone or something touched his head.

Masaki smiled that was her Hichigo. She wanted to wake him up to talk to him to confirm but at the same time he looked so peaceful.

Sai pulled on Masaki's shirt. "Down." He said in an inside voice.

Uloquiorra's eyebrow twitched but the older male stayed asleep.

"Shhh…" Maski said looking at Sai. "Let them sleep some more."

Large green eyes looked like her with a confused expression. "Down…" He said again motioning to be put down on the bed.

Uloquiorra's eyebrow twitched again.

"Sai…" Masaki said looking at the little boy.

He looked up at her with huge pleading chibi green eyes.

Masaki smiled at him. "Not right now." She said quietly. "Come we will talk to your Mama and Papa later."

Sai pouted as he was carried from the room. He wondered as he was carried out why his pout did not work on her. The thought never occurring to him that his grandmother had gone through the same thing with her own five children.

As they turned to go Ichigo came barreling down the hall with Uryuu not far behind him.

"Did I mention we almost had to sedate your oldest boy because he doesn't know how to behave himself?" Ryuuken asked as Isshin moved to intercept his son. It was obvious from that bull look in his eye exactly where he was charging too.

Isshin moved to kick his son down to the ground.

Ichigo seeing this coming did a flying side kick into Isshin knocking the older man to the ground. He moved to pass his father when out of nowhere a high-heeled shoe knocked him into the ground. Ichigo laid there in shock for a few seconds. He looked over and saw his mother staring at him with a hand on her hip.

"Ichigo…" She said looking at her son with a stern look.

"Mom…" He said quietly sitting up.

Uryuu stood there. "Well now that that's under control. I'm going home." He said heading back down the hall. He mumbled on and on about stupid men and their stupid problems as he reached the elevators. "I got my own husband and kids to deal with."

RXSRXSRXSXRXS

A week later found life going relatively back to normal. The shock of Hichigo's death and return was slowly passing and things were almost back to their regular pace.

Takahiro knocked Riku over in his hurry to get the door when he heard his parents' voices. "Mama!" he said jumping on Shuuhei's leg.

Renji stood there in shock. "I might as well not be here." He said watching as Takahiro continued to hug Shuuhei like he'd been gone a thousand years.

Shuuhei shrugged as he picked up their little boy. "Have you been good for Auntie and Uncle Aizen?" He asked Riku walked in the room at a much slower pace.

Yuuki was standing next to him invading the poor boy's personal bubble while Hibiki stood to the other side just watching them from a more considerate distance.

Renji could not quiet put his finger on it but when ever Hibiki and Yuuki got a chance they were glued to Riku wither he wanted it that way or not.

Riku smiled at Renji and Shuuhei. "How was your trip?" He asked looking at them as Shuuhei gave Takahiro a souvenir candy.

"It was good. Do I get a hug?" Renji asked kneeling down.

Riku went over to Renji and hugged him. "I missed you." He said quietly. "He cried all the time you were gone."

"He?" Renji asked looking at Riku.

"He." Riku pointed towards the stairs. "He sleeping."

"He's sleeping." Renji corrected standing up. "You mean Naoki?"

Riku nodded quietly pointing still.

"Show me." Renji said following the boy up the stairs.

"Hey Gin." Shuuhei said as the tall man walked into the room.

"Why hello their Mr. Hisagi. Or should I be calling you Mr. Abarai now?" Gin asked teasingly with a wide grin.

"It's going to be Abarai-Hisagi." Shuuhei replied as he put Takahiro down.

"Is Abarai first because he's the seme?" Gin asked with a wide smirk.

"No." Shuuhei replied as he noticed Renji had disappeared from the room with the other boys.

"So you are the seme?" Gin asked smiling wider in a teasing manner.

"Are you?" Shuuhei replied back noting how Takahiro looked between the two of them confused.

"No." Gin replied simply. "I wore the dress and curls at my wedding." He replied as though it was nothing. "Ask Suzu she's got the albums somewhere."

"Dress and curls?" Shuuhei looked confused.

Gin smiled wide. "Don't worry I don't think you have the length for curls but a dress maybe." He wiggled his silver eyebrows.

"No thank you. Both Renji and I will be wearing suits." Shuuhei replied placing a hand on his hip.

"For the public ceremony of course." Gin nodded. "But for the family that's a different story." He said chuckling.

"What do you mean public ceremony?" Shuuhei asked confused again.

"Did Renji not tell you?" Gin asked looking at him. "When members of the Hueco Mundo board get married it's a big deal. There are three distinct weddings. Then a private ceremony."

"WHAT?" Shuuhei's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Renji asked coming downstairs holding the four-month-old Naoki in the crook of his arm.

"There are three weddings?" Shuuhei asked looking at him.

"You told him why?" Renji asked looking at Gin. "We aren't getting married for a while. There's no need to worry Shuuhei."

"WHAT?" Shuuhei asked still concerned.

"We can't get married till Naoki is bigger. Maybe a year or so from now." Renji replied. "We'll talk about it more later. There's no need to worry right now."

Shuuhei just looked at him and rolled his eyes as he motioned for the boys to move. "Go pack your things so we can head home." He put his young son down.

Takahiro followed behind Riku quietly heading up the stairs.

Two weeks later at 4:30 AM in the Abarai Hisagi household.

Riku stared at Renji as the older red head feed the small child in his arms. Large brown eyes watched his father figure being so gentle with the seemingly fragile baby. The faint glow of the TV washed over the older man as he sat up on night duty.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Renji asked seeing Naoki's reflection in the TV once he'd turned it off so he could begin burping Naoki.

Riku moved to hide behind the wall. He'd get in trouble if he weren't in bed.

"Riku…" Renji called as he got up from the couch. "Son why aren't you in bed? Are you scared about today?" Renji understood the anxiety about going to a new school with all new faces. He'd been at this exact stage when he'd been adopted.

Riku nodded quietly. He was a little nervous about starting school. The only school he had ever gone was with Mr. Urahara with Miss Soi Fon as his teacher. But he had known and trusted them. This was going to be a school of entirely new faces.

"You'll do great." Renji encouraged rubbing his head after he burped Naoki.

Riku nodded his head smiling at the open displays of affection. That had been something he had become used to since arriving in his parents' household. His Dads had always made sure he felt very protected and loved. They were not shy about openly praising him and they made an honest effort to include him in their lives. This had been nothing like his original home. Riku couldn't remember having many happy memories when he had still been called Byron.

"Come on let's go to bed. You wanna come sleep with me and Shuuhei?" he asked as he motioned for Riku to take his hand as he cradled the now sleeping Naoki with his other arm.

Riku nodded taking Renji's hand.

Later that morning the Abarai-Hisagi family was having breakfast. Naoki was once again sleeping but this time in his downstairs bassinet. Shuuhei was currently serving breakfast to his boys' while Renji moved to fix Riku's school uniform. Both men smoothed Riku's hair hoping to elevate some of the boy's obvious stress about the new environment.

"So are you ready to go to school?" Shuuhei asked sitting down with his coffee cup and a bagel.

"Sool?" Takahiro asked looking at his family as he held a spoon to his lips. "Why? Riku bad?" he asked confused. All he understood about school was that Riku would be gone now during the day instead of being at home playing with him.

"No." Renji said patting Takahiro's head as he sat down.

Takahiro grunted around his spoon at having his head touched.

"Riku's old enough now he has to go to school. Don't worry its only from eight to three. Riku will be home at the same time you and Mama get back from being with the band." Renji said sitting down his bowl of oatmeal and pulling out hic protein shake. "Daddy's going to go for a run after he eats then he'll take you to school alright?" he yawned looking at Riku.

Riku nodded quietly as he at his cereal. "Okay."

"Don't be so nervous. You'll enjoy your new school. Besides Hibiki and Yuuki go there so you won't be by yourself." Renji said trying to cheer him up.

"That's right. We put you in Hibiki and Yuuki's class so you'll sit right in front of Hibiki if I remember correctly" Shuuhei mused as he watched Riku's reaction with Renji.

Riku's head peaked up at the mention of his cousins. He got along with them very well. They were the same age. Hibiki and Yuuki were much taller then him though. Riku understood that they were tall because their dad was tall. They also looked exactly like but their mannerisms where different. Riku remember his and Hibiki's hair looked very similar while Yuuki had long hair like a girl it was often tied back with a ribbon too.

The family ate breakfast then broke into their usual morning routines.

Naoki usually woke up about half an hour after breakfast was over and demanded to be fed. The baby was rather fussy and took a lot of Shuuhei's time away from morning practice. But he was usually only awake for about two hours then he would go back to sleep and sleep most of the day away.

Takahiro would go play outside while Renji ran laps on the treadmill then went for a swim in their gated pool.

Shuuhei went to the music room to practice and compose new lyrics.

Riku went to his room and read some books.

The time passed and it was time to leave the house.

Riku looked at Shuuhei as he straightened the boy's uniform shirt. Riku made a face when Shuuhei smiled at him.

"Smile Riku you'll have a great day." Shuuhei tried to encourage his son.

"You'll be fine. You're an Abarai." Renji said as he kneeled down gently placing Riku's 1st Year button on his collar. "Abarai boy's are all strong and confident. You will make friends quickly and be well liked."

Riku nodded. "Promise?" he asked as he placed his small hands on Renji's large one.

"Yes. I don't know how anyone won't like you." Renji said gripping his son's hands.

"Come lets go don't wanna be late. The opening ceremony starts in half an hour." Shuuhei said as he picked up Takahiro.

This particular academy had been the place where all Abarai children had received their formal elementary education for the pass 300 years. It was an old institution that had many famous families that attended its premise over the years. But with its famous families came strict ridged old ways that were not changing with the times.

Renji stood talking with the Head Mistress of the Academy. She had been a good friend with Emiko and Suzu. She had only been a professor when Renji had attended school their as a child. Their conversation concluded as the first chimes rang.

"Will he be alright?" Shuuhei asked as Hibiki and Yuuki went over to take their cousin into the school.

"He should be okay. I don't think those two would let any harm come to him." Renji replied as their son disappeared into the fold of students. "Come on." He took Shuuhei's hand and ran his free hand through the upset Takahiro's hair. "It will be three before you know it."

0_0_0_0_0_0

Riku sat quietly at his desk doing his work as he had been instructed. He's parents had made sure his reading and writing was up to par so that when he went to school he would fit in. Unlike his cousins and the majority of his classmates Riku had never attended Kindergarten. His father had kept him out of school. Urahara and Soi Fon had done the best they could to catch him up. He was lucky he was a quick learner.

"Very good." The professor praised him. The older man looked over the boy's work.

Riku blushed a little and went back to work.

During the first break of the day problems began to arise.

Riku sat quietly at his desk eating the snack Shuuhei had prepared for him. It was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich cut to resemble a star. It's familiar shape and taste gave Riku great comfort.

Hibiki and Yuuki had been called outside so Riku was alone.

Some of older boys from another class walked into the room. The room was mostly empty because the teacher and most of the children having gone outside for the break.

Riku did not go out for break. He had been eating inside quietly with his cousins until they had been called away. Now he was alone in the room awaiting their return. Riku noticed the older boys but didn't speak to them.

"A star shaped sandwich?" One of the boys said as they walked over to Riku's desk.

Riku looked up and nodded. He didn't talk to people he didn't know. He was extremely shy.

"Only Sissy's eat star shaped sandwiches. You're that Sissy Abarai's son aren't you?" Another boy teased.

"My Dad's notta sissy." Riku said quietly not looking up at them.

"Yes he is. He's a gay sissy." Another boy teased.

"That's not true." Riku replied quietly.

"Yes it is. He's a sissy and so are you." One of the boy's said pushing Riku down out of his chair.

Riku landed with a thud and stayed down. He had learned that you did not get back up if you were pushed down.

"Sissy." The first boy called again throwing Riku's snack on him dirtying his uniform.

Riku felt tears come to his eyes. He didn't understand why they were picking on him. The kids in his class and his teacher had been so kind. He began to cry.

"And now you're crying. Such a girl. You should be wearing a girl's uniform." Another boy said as they laughed at him.

Riku just laid their crying. He did not understand what he had done to deserve such treatment.

"What's going on here?" The sound of his teacher carried as the door to the classroom was opened.

Riku didn't say anything as he continued sobbing on the floor.

The four boys stopped laughing and looked at the teacher. Very confidently the first boy went up to him. "Teaching him we don't let Sissies into this school."

The teacher looked at him for a second before he pulled him by the arm. "You three come with me. We're going to speak to the Head Mistress. Hibiki, Yuuki, watch the door and don't let anyone in until I come back." He said dragging the boys to the head Mistress' office.

Yuuki went to his cousin's side while Hibiki remained obediently by the door. "Riku what happened?" he asked as he helped him sit up. "You okay?"

Riku was sniffling as he leaned against his cousin. "My shirt's dirty. You think Dad and Papa will be mad?"

Yuuki shook his head. "Nope. They're gonna be mad at those boys. It'll be okay come on. I'll share my snack with you. Izuru Nanny made us dried persimmons and mango slices." He helped him stand up and they went back to his desk. "Here they're yummy."

Riku hiccupping took one.

Meanwhile at the Abarai household two little boys were sleeping so the big boys were at play.

Renji leaned against the headboard waiting for Shuuhei to get back from putting Takahiro into his bed. He looked up when his lover walked through the door looking exhausted. He opened his arms to his beloved.

Shuuhei wasted no time crawling into the bed and laying beside him. These moments of silence together were few and far between for the two of them. With Renji running off to practice and pulling the night shift with Naoki, then Shuuhei taking care of the kids and working at the home studio. But right now they were taking in the quiet and just enjoying each other's company.

"I love you." Renji said quietly as he nuzzled Shuuhei. "I love you a lot."

"Enough to wear a dress and put your hair in curlers?" Shuuhei asked nuzzling Renji's chest.

"I didn't catch that." Renji replied as he stroked Shuuhei's side.

"Sure you didn't." He said smiling into Renji's chest. "We'll talk about it more later. When the wedding date is closer."

Renji rolled his eyes as he spooned Shuuhei. "Stop talking so we can rest. Thank you." He nuzzled Shuuhei's hair and light snores could be heard a few minutes later.

Sadly it did not last as Renji and Shuuhei got a call from Riku's school.

Riku sat in the Head Mistress' office quietly waiting for his Dad to come in and get him. The boys who had bullied him were suspended and now he was waiting to be picked up.

Renji was speaking with the Head Mistress as he walked into the office carrying a new shirt for Riku.

Riku was very quiet and still in his chair. He was not sure how upset Renji would be with him for getting picked on. He remembered before his new family he's father had been very violent when he had gotten picked on by the neighborhood kids.

"Riku." Renji called when he noticed his son did not come and greet him or give him any form of acknowledgement. "Son come here."

Riku hesitantly got up and went over to Renji. He flinched when Renji's hand found purchase in his hair.

"It's alright. I'm not mad at you. This wasn't your fault." Renji said rubbing the boy's head. "Shuuhei and I are happy you're alright."

Riku wrapped his arms around Renji's leg and hid his head there. He began crying again.

Renji sighed as he placed the shirt down on the nearby bookshelf and picked the boy up. "It's okay. I'm sorry you had to go through that." He rubbed his son's back.

Riku held onto Renji for support.

Renji continued to sooth his son. "If this is the type of school you are running now. I will withdraw my son and move him to a different school. Traditions be damn."

The Head Mistress looked at him. "This is the first time an incident like this has occurred." She tried to justify what had happened. She knew Renji was linked to several of the prominent families that sent their children to her academy. If he pulled his son out they might do the same. "It will not happen again. We do not teach hate or intolerance at this academy."

Renji nodded. "It happens again and my family's gone for good from this academy. Understood?" he asked glaring at the woman as Riku started to hiccup quietly. He was shaking as he sensed the anger in Renji's voice.

"Understood." She nodded as she opened the door and Renji took his leave.

What a disastrous first day of school. He could only hope things got better for his boy.

Penalty Shot Chapter 22 end

TBC? - Yes :D the next chapter contains a few years time skipped be ready for chibis turned to children.

Authors note: Again i'm so sorry to anyone who's already been confused about Uryuu and Sado. But just so we're clear and i want to make sure i'm clear. Uryuu has taken Sado's last name. Hopefully that helps. he and Sado got married and in this story there isn't any quincy pride so he took his seme's last name. Sorry Uryuu and Sado are like one of my favorite pairings.

LVA

**Bonus: The House of Three**

Ai and Sai looked at their house coming into view with anticipation. Papa was supposed to be home today with their new baby brothers. The twins ran once they were let out of the car to the front door.

"KITTY!" they shouted as they jumped up and down in place. "come on come on!" they called at Grimmjow. He took his time closing the driver door and locking the car before leisurely walking towards the stairs.

Ai and Sai ran over to him and began pushing his legs towards the door. "HURRY HURRY!" they cheered together.

Upstairs Uloquiorra and Hichigo were each feeding a baby.

Large green eyes looked down into a mirrored pair. Hisoka (OC) stared at his father questioningly green eyes blinking every so often behind white bangs. "Ahh…" he said around the bottle as he reached for Uloquiorra's black strands. His father's hair interested him greatly.

"Hisoka Vincent stop that." Uloquiorra said as he tried to feed the distracted boy again.

"Why do you insist with the multiple names?" Hichigo asked as he fed Masamaru (OC). Masamaru had his Father's hair electric blue with white sprouts through out. He also had his Dad's blue eyes and facial expressions. "Huh Masa you're happy with just the name Masamaru aren't you?" He asked as his soon cooed quietly.

"It's important they have multiple names. It gives you more to shout in public to distinguish then for others. I mean how many Ai's do you know? Lots right. How many Ai Maria's?" He asked as he began burping Hisoka.

Hisoka began to get drowsy now that he was over his father's skinny shoulder.

"I guess." Hichigo replied. "But still Masamaru is just Masamaru." He said burping his son as well.

The twins ran up the stairs to get to the nursery on the second floor of their house.

Uloquiorra watched as they ran through the door trying to say they had beat the other.

Hisoka and Masamaru looked around trying to detect the source of the newfound noise.

"Want see want see." Ai and Sai said running over and looking between their parents.

Hichigo laughed as he sat down and the bed next to Uloquiorra. He placed Masamaru next to his brother.

The twin boys looked at one another then around at the older individuals.

"Name what?" Sai asked pointing at Masamaru.

"That's Masamaru Jaggerques your little brother." Hichigo replied petting Sai's head.

"And this is Hisoka Vincent Wilhelm Sciffer. Your second baby brother." Uloquiorra replied as the twins looked down at the new set of twins.

Ai looked at them. "Masamaru and Hisoka." She said looking at the babies.

Hichigo and Uloquiorra nodded. "Now where's Kitty?" Hichigo asked looking around.

"Right here." Grimmjow said coming in removing his jacket. The full sized bed in the nursery was already crowded with six bodies on it. "Make room for one more." He said sitting down on the far end of the bed and lying down across it coming to rest between the smaller set of twins.

Hisoka giggled and pat the older man's firm face.

Grimmjow kissed the little hand on his face. The twins had gotten so big in the past three months.

Green eyes disappeared behind cherub lashes as the baby began giggling.

Hichigo pet the boy's head as he supported Masamaru on his knee.

The bluenet looked at his brother and father in curiosity with his large blue eyes. He began babbling at Hichigo and waving his arms around.

Hichigo settled for playing with him and making faces. Hichigo looked up when he felt Grimmjow and Uloquiorra's eyes on him and he understood. They had had this talk many times since the twins had come home and everyone was considered healthy.

They all seemed to share the same thoughts. Would this moment be the same if he wasn't here? Would they have really wanted to find out?

Hichigo looked at his family and smiled. " I love you."

Sai smiled and shouted back,"大好き."(だいすき)（daisuki)

Ai smiled too. "Je t'aime."

Uloquiorra gives him a particular look. "In der Tat.

Grimmjow turns his head and smiles as he picks up Hisoka. "Apparently more then any of us knew."

Hichigo smile brightened and his face grew wide in his grin. "Welcome home everyone."

"We're back!" Ai and Sai shouted making their parents laugh.

The three-story home of the house of three echoed with the laughter of its occupants. Indeed life was good and it could only get better.


	23. Chapter 23

I LIVE :D here's a long awaited update to Penalty Shot. It has a rather steamy bonus. Be warned this is a yaoi story. As if the other 23 chapters didn't make you aware of that. And we get a lemon :D along with aging. Some time has passed since the last chapter. You can thank AX 2011 for the lovely lemon in the bonus. Hours of sitting on my butt while waiting for panels and stuff lead to this. :D

Hope you enjoy,

Lokivsanubis.

* * *

Shuuhei looked down at the ring on his finger. It was old and worn with scratches and slight tarnish. It was appeared as though it had not been restored prior to it being given to Shuuhei. Shuuhei started at the old silver and the sparkle of the diamond. It was also obvious to Shuuhei that this was a woman's ring.

He looked at the ring for a few more seconds then rolled over in bed. He moved so he was lying half way on Renji's back so he was just behind Renji's ear. The red head was on his back sleeping soundly in the early morning's first light. He gently reached over and examined the ring on Renji's left hand.

Renji groaned at the added weight but continued sleeping soundly. His long red hair tied up to make him look more like a pineapple.

Shuuhei reached out and gently ghosted over Renji's left hand tracing his finger over the other ring. It was the male companion ring to his also of tarnished silver with scrapes and scratches.

When Renji had presented Shuuhei with the ring two years prior just before Naoki was born he had been ecstatic. It had meant this were going to be alright even though they had almost broken up when their youngest was born. The rings they wore proved to Shuuhei he' won. He had beaten that bitch and Renji was his and the life they were going to live could be done together. Since Renji was not the cheating type.

Shuuhei moved his hand and intertwined his and Renji's fingers then rested his check against the back of Renji's shoulder. He let out a sigh. "Love you," he said quietly before closing his eyes.

He fell asleep that way.

Later that morning Shuuhei found himself busy with his typical morning tasks.

Riku at seven was mastering coming out of his shell. He was a star student in class and exceedingly popular amongst the little girls though he spent most of his time with his cousins. His hair was long and far more full bodied then Renji's having wavy curls that came to an end right past his shoulders. His hair framed his face and his eyes shinned through. Unlike when he had first come to live with his parents he was now almost always smiling. At seven his future appeared bright and bountiful.

At the moment Riku was waving. "Bye Dad Kenny's here so I'm going!" he shouted as he headed out the door dressed in his uniform for Academy.

Shuuhei waved as he placed a bowl of cereal in front of Naoki.

"Mama!" Takahiro shouted coming downstairs half dressed in his uniform. "I'm not going." He said sitting down at the table defiantly.

At five Takahiro looked nothing like any of the pictures he'd seen of Renji. Takahiro finally sat through a hair cut at age four and had refused to have his hair long after the experience. His dark hair was short and spiked out. He was currently scowling as he looked at Shuuhei. Technically he looked like a mini Shuuhei.

"Takahiro there's no need to shout. You are going to go to school today. What's the problem now?" Shuuhei asked blinking at him.

"No." He replied folding his arms over his chest.

Shuuhei rolled his eyes. "What's the matter Taka?" he asked going over to his son and patting his head.

"I don't like that school." He pouted.

"You're still upset you got in trouble last Friday aren't' you?" Shuuhei asked petting his son's head. "You know you're not supposed to fight with other kids regardless of what they say about me or your father."

Much like with the hazing Riku had undergone in school Takahiro suffered from the same only unlike his big brother Takahiro had a temper. Suzu said Takahiro was very much like his namesake just like his grandfather. Riku had reacted to the hazing by crying and allowing himself to be bullied that one time while Takahiro had reacted by attacking the male student that had harassed him. He'd thrown a book and probably would have jumped on him if the teacher having sensed the trouble had not stopped him.

"Dad got mad at me." Takahiro replied remembering that his father had lectured him upon picking him up from the principles office. Explaining to him over and over how disappointed he was and that Takahiro should never respond to things with violence. When he had gotten home he had cried on Shuuhei for an hour and had not spoken to Renji the entire weekend.

"Your Dad got mad because we taught you better then to fight with other people. Even if they're rude to you." Shuuhei said as he placed his son's jacket on. "Now promise me when you go to school today you'll keep your head high and not let what they say bother you."

Takahiro made a face.

Shuuhei kissed his son's forehead. "You can do it Taka. I have faith in you. Now go finish getting dressed and I'll take you to school."

Takahiro mumbled to himself as he headed back up the stairs. He paused for a second as Renji walked down the stairs past him. He looked at his father for a second then ran upstairs.

"Morning to you too." Renji shouted after him then went into the kitchen. He moved his hand as he spoke. "Morning."

Naoki smiled at his father and began to motion his hands about. ' Morning Daddy Renji Daddy Shuuhei gave me cereal.' Naoki signed excitedly. 'It's yummy.'

Renji smiled as he kissed Shuuhei good morning then taking some of Naoki's cereal. 'Yes its delicious.' He signed back smiling at his son.

Naoki's large brown eyes glowed as he signed with his Dad. His long brown hair framed his face. Unlike his older brother Naoki had been unable to cut his hair. Both times Shuuhei and Renji had taken him to the salon to have his hair cut Naoki had screamed like they were going to murder him ad cried as to not traumatize him they just did not cut his hair. And his long hair hid his hearing aids, not that Renji or Shuuhei needed to have them hidden it just happened that way.

Naoki's hand pointed to the stairs. 'Taka mad.' He expressed an angry look on his face.

'I know.' Renji signed pointing to his head. 'Eat.' He then turned to Shuuhei. "Takahiro's still upset?"

"You were hard on him. Renji he's five… he doesn't understand." Shuuhei said shaking his head.

"I know…" Renji said shaking his head as if loosening a thought. "He needs to learn… violence isn't the answer…"

"I'm sure he understands that now…" Shuuhei kissed Renji again and intertwined their hands. "I'm going to take him to school then I'll be back. Make sure Naoki's dressed and ready we have to take him to Uloquiorra's before we head over to your sister's place."

Renji nodded as he winked at Naoki who giggled as he ate his cereal.

Ten minutes later Renji was sitting down to eat his breakfast and watch Naoki and Shuuhei were out the door with Takahiro who was still pouting.

Renji had Naoki dressed and ready to go when Shuuhei returned. The little boy had hair tied back in a fashion similar to his father's making his hearing aids visible though the smile on the little boy's face as he signed with his father distracted you away from them. His shirt was black with the white logo of a Sakura flower and the stamp kanji for "six" on the back. He also wore a pair of black toddler cargos and little black Nike sport shoes.

Shuuhei was surprised remember back in the days when Takahiro was a baby. Renji would dress him in some of the most unusual outfits. Thankfully through his, Suzu and their children's crying persuasion Renji was slowly discovering a fashion sense.

'How're my boys?' Shuuhei signed much slower then Renji, as he did not have much experience but ha begun to take lessons when he had been told Naoki had lost his hearing. 'Ready?'

Naoki squawked excitedly at seeing Shuuhei then nods his head. 'Dad S back.' He announced to Renji pointing at Shuuhei.

'Yes yes… good boy.' He pats Naoki's head as he picked him up and placed him in the car seat off their latest BMW model.

Upon arriving at Uloquiorra's house it was easy for Renji and Shuuhei to note the changes that had gone on there in the past two years. Now instead of the Audi two door and the Land Rover four door there were two Land Rovers and a Mercedes. Poor Grimmjow had been forced to give up his two door for a four door sedan. The house that had once been painted a light blue color was not white with a glossy sheen. The yard once only surrounded by a fence was now littered with objects to keep young children busy for hours on end and a large cat that would have never had a chance to be there years before.

Panthera looked up from her position on the porch and let out a low sound as she watched the humans walk out of their vehicle. The large female serval watched the humans approach and jumped off the banister she had been occupying and went into the house.

Inside she went and jumped onto a high shelf so that she could survey the newcomers. Her tail swayed from left to right as she watched them.

The doorbell rang and Hichigo walked out of the kitchen holding onto a carrot followed by Grimmjow who was rubbing a peck as if he'd been stabbed.

When the door opened Naoki waved at his uncles while Renji and Shuuhei exchanged words with them.

"Come on in," Hichigo said waving them inside. He looked over at the large feline. "Grimmjow I swear that cat is so antisocial."

"That's not true." Grimmjow replied with a snort. "She loves Uloquiorra. If he likes that or not I'm not sure... But since he's away she's like that."

"Like I said antisocial." Hichigo replied. 'Naoki want see cousins?' Hichigo signed and watched the little boy's face light up.

Hichigo took Naoki to the kitchen where the parents could hear his excited squawking.

Naoki was close to Masamaru and Hisoka like his brothers were close to Ai and Sai and Hibiki and Yuuki.

Panthera let out a low sound as she jumped down from the high shelf and walked past Grimmjow and the others into the kitchen.

When they followed her they found her smelling Naoki then head butting him trying to get him to pet her.

Hichigo picked up Naoki causing Panthera to follow after him leaning on Hichigo from the table.

Hisoka and Masamaru laughed at their cat and parent.

Hisoka looked just like his older brother minus the hair. Like his father he had large green eyes and like his brother

"Oh and she likes your son too…" Grimmjow added as he walked into the kitchen and picked up the serval.

Panthera instantly began head butting Grimmjow and purring.

"You know" Renji said making a face. "I know we talked about this when you brought that thing back with you but is it really safe? I mean she's huge…"

"Panthera is no more a threat to our kids then Chibi is." Grimmjow replied petting his cat.

Renji said nothing when he saw the serval staring at him over Grimmjow's shoulder. Maybe it was just him. Honestly he hadn't much cared for Chibi either in the beginning.

He went over and tapped Naoki's head.

The boy looked up at him. ' Papa S and Papa R going now. See ya later.' He signed.

Naoki waved and signed. 'I love you.' Then waved bye.

^.^;;

Ai Maria de la Rosa was a cute little girl with short spiky hair and large green eyes. She was often seen smiling only in the company of her little brother Saito. She was currently dressed in the male school uniform having just walked out of the men's bathroom on campus. She pulled her briefcase up and waited patiently for Sai to walk out of the accompanying woman's restroom.

Sai walked out of the girls' bathroom chatting with one of Ai's friends. He moved his long black hair out of his face and smiled charmingly at the girl. She waved good-bye and headed off towards their class. Sai went over to his sister and smiled at her as he straightened the hem of his skirt and blouse sleeves then he looked expectantly at her.

Ai rolled her eyes and handed him a pretty sparkling silver and black hair clip.

Sai took it and with a wider almost 1000 watt smile placed it in his hair, taming the long black strands.

He then swung his cute black and yellow-checkered D&B backpack on his back and fell in line with his sister.

Ai leads the way to class.

Ai sat quietly in her seat next to her brother watching the excited male chat away with other girls in their class. Ai was more similar to Uloquiorra in that she was quiet and reserved. She held very little interest in anyone that was not family.

She was the very opposite of Saito who was gregarious and easily excitable and emotional. He made friends easily and people were drawn to him. That fact along bothered Ai about her brother. She did not want to share Sai with anyone. Even at this young age she felt that if she let him Sai would completely disappear from her side.

Sai turned and poked his sister. "Look Ai its Taka." He pointed out the window.

Takahiro was currently sitting in the quad by himself reading a book. Some boys walked over to him and appeared to be talking to him but Takahiro did not respond to them keeping his head down.

"Takahiro's in trouble." Sai said moving to stand up.

Ai scanning out quickly grabbed her brother. "No… stay here." She said quietly pointing down.

Sai looked out and saw Riku and two others approaching from behind said boys.

The taller of the two brunettes behind Riku stepped up and tapped one of the boy's on the shoulder.

When the little boy turned around even from the classroom Sai and Ai could see his face go sheet white.

"He's okay Sai. Biki and Yuu will take care of him." Ai said turning back to the board as the teacher walked in to take role.

Down in the quad Hibiki currently had one of the boy's bothering Takahiro by the shoulder.

The boy's face drained in color upon seeing him.

Takahiro looked up at his older brother.

Riku looked at his little brother. ' They bothering you?' he signed with raised eyebrows. 'Do you need our assistance?'

Takahiro turned away from his brother. "I wasn't going to act up. I already promised Mama…" he said out loud.

The boy Hibiki was not holding onto looked at him. "That the long haired girly one or the guy with the nasty tattoo on his face?"

Takahiro got this look in his face.

"Takahiro you promised Father right? He's not worth getting in trouble again." Riku said stepping forward. He went over and pet Takahiro's hair in the same soothing manner their parents' did. Then he turned and his eyes got uncharacteristically cold.

The two boys he was staring at kind of shrunk away. "You should be nice to my little brother." He said staring at them. "If not," He pointed over to where a large man with def defying spikes leaned against a wall watching them with interest. "He'll make you regret it."

The two boys said nothing as Hibiki let one go and they both fled away.

Riku looked back down at his brother. "They're stupid." He rubbed his brother's head. "Father and Dad would be so proud of you." He praised. "We're gonna go to class now you okay?"

Takahiro nodded his head and Riku smiled at him before taking off with Hibiki and Yuuki. The upper class was only on break and the chimes rung announcing class would begin in five minutes.

Hibiki smiled at his brother as they walked beside Riku.

Hibiki and Yuuki appeared more and more like their father the older they got. Their baby pictures and school year book pictures echoed those of Sosuke Aizen in all but facial expressions. In some pictures they looked exactly the same while in others they looked like completely different individuals.

Hibiki had short swept away hair held together by gel and a steady blow-drying in the morning. His hair was short and he appeared much like his father did during his youth prior to college.

Yuuki waved at his brother and gave him a smile. His hair was shoulder length and a beautiful wavy golden brown. His eyes were wide in contrast to Hibiki's narrower shape. Both their faces were similar and glowing with ages and ages of Aizen genetics. Including the black square rimmed glasses that framed Yuuki's face.

The three boys walked past the tall man with spiky hair and he broke off the wall and followed them quietly. This was the bodyguard Kenpachi Zaraki that had been hired by Gin and Aizen to watch over the boys who were in not in their parent's sight.

The chimes sounded and everyone went to class.

* * *

Renji watched Shuuhei eat his salad. The fact that his fiancée was in quiet thought displayed on the man's face, it was that look Shuuhei got before he had some type of crazy accusation. It was as if he was trying to decide if Renji was capable of doing whatever his mind was saying Renji had done.

Shuuhei blinked when he noticed Renji had stopped eating. "What is it?"

Renji leaned over the table and kissed Shuuhei on the lips. "What's bothering you?" he asked taking a sip of his soda.

"I've been thinking…" Shuuhei replied starting down at the ring on his finger.

Renji followed his line of sight.

Shuuhei stared at the ring for another moment then moved to speak. "Why-"

"My mother." Renji replied still looking at the ring. He took his left hand then intertwined it with Shuuhei's. "My mother." He said gently petting the scratched silver ring on Shuuhei's finger. "My father." He said looking at the ring on his finger. "These belonged to them."

"Your parents?" Shuuhei replied.

"Yeah…" Renji replied. "These were the rings they wore everyday. Suzu took mother's wedding ring and wore it as her engagement ring after Obaasan gave it to Jyuushiro when he proposed to her. And Gin's got father's wedding ring. I didn't want it." He explained. "But these rings… This ring…" he stared fondly at it for a moment. "My mother wore everyday up until the moment she died." He said that part quietly. "It was the promise ring my father gave to her. When he promised to be a good boyfriend to her." He said as he looked to his ring. "And father only took his off when he cheated on her."

"Renji." Shuuhei began looking down at the rings understanding their meaning to his fiancee.

"I wanted them to be apart of this. I'm not like Suzu. She cut my parents entirely out of her wedding when she finally tied to knot with Jyuushiro. Or like Sosuke who had his mother's limited involvement. I want my parents to be a part of everything and by giving you that ring which oddly enough took only a little enlarging to fit your size makes me feel they're here."

Shuuhei nodded. "That explains a lot." He said quietly. "I'm honored you'd give me something so important to you."

Over the years Shuuhei had come to discover exactly the importance Renji gave to his parents. How much he love and admired his mother and how he tried valiantly not to be like his father. He had come to explain to Shuuhei the complication Miss X gave to his life yet the feeling he had to still be close to her as she had given birth to him. Shuuhei now understood the importance of this ring.

"Speaking of parents Shuuhei…" Renji said looking at his fiancée. "Are you going to invite yours?"

A cold sweat suddenly washed over Shuuhei. Any chance of answering was interrupted by the waiter bringing lunch.

TBC :D how's that for a for an update :D

Sorry its been a million years T^T. This story can be so difficult at times to write. But it was being kind to my finally allowing my muse to return with all these amazing characters to come together again.

Some notes:

Renji and Shuuhei's third son, Naoki is deaf. Though he has hearing aides they're only for surrounding noise. He cannot comprehend speech and at two he's not very good at lip reading. The characters use ASL (American Sign Language) to interact with him. Why ASL? Cuz that's the language I use at home to communicate with my deaf friends and it's the only one I know relatively well. Though I'm not fluent by any means.

Two and a half years have passed since the last chapter and the kids are growing up. Renji and Shuuhei are in the stages of planning their wedding. These busy guys have been engaged for a whole 2 years.

*(*(*(*)*)*)*

The Bonus : Adult Playtime

Gin tapped Takahiro on the head when the little four year old looked around for his fathers. "Mama…" he said looking around past Gin.

"Takahiro," Gin began as he watched Takahiro walk away from him and began climbing on his brother. "Takahiro get off your brother." He said picking up the toddler. "It's a wonder how Izuru handles you guys by himself." He said sighing as he placed Takahiro down.

"Want Mama…" Takahiro said looking up at his uncle.

"Takahiro…" Gin looked at the boy as he took him to the kitchen to where there was a large calendar. "What's this say?" he asked pointing to the date August 12th.

Takahiro looked up at him cutely.

Gin laughed for a second. "Come on now you can read."

"Papa and Mama…" he pointed to the Kanji that expressed his parents' names. He may not have been able to read the actual pronunciation but he recognized the characters as his parents' names.

"That's right." He replied. "Renji and Shuuhei are still gone." He replied. "They'll be back on Shuuhei's birthday." He pointed to the 14th. "So one more day."

"I want Mama…" Takahiro said making a face.

Gin was taken back to when he was charged with taking care of a certain redhead back at the children's home they had lived.

"Taka, your Dads need to have some adult time away from you kids all the time." Gin explained. "Adults gotta be adults sometimes."

Takahiro looked at his uncle and started crying. To his little mind that translated that they didn' to be with him.

"For crying out loud. Ichimaru-san what did you do?" Izuru asked coming in holding a bag of groceries.

The blonde put the bag down and reached for Takahiro. "What's the matter Taka?" He asked the crying toddler.

"Mama and Papa no want me." He cried on Izuru.

"Aw poor baby." He said looking at the little boy. "Come on we'll go call Hisagi so you can talk to him." He said taking Takahiro to the videophone.

"+_+_+_+_+"

Shuuhei leaned back into Renji's chest as he felt the red head's large, strong hands work their way over his chest taking a moment to rub the soapy cloth against his nipples. Shuuhei could almost see the smile forming on Renji's face as he felt the hand move on leaving behind a very erect and well attended to nipples. Shuuhei leaned his head back.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked as he felt the soapy cloth come under his neck. He felt his feet kick slightly in the water still after all these years being ticklish under the neck.

Renji moved up a little bit causing Shuuhei to slide deeper into the bathtub they shared. Renji grabbed Shuuhei's shoulders and leaned down and kissed him. The kiss was not chaste. It was quite the opposite, filled with lust and desire.

It had been ages since the two of them had been alone together without the threat of Takahiro, God bless their son who still did not know how to knock on doors, running into the room and catching them with their pants down. They were running out of excuses.

Shuuhei responded to the kiss by turning around and squatting on his knees over Renji placing either of his hands on the side of Renji's head. "Mr. Abarai…" He whispered into Renji's ear as he pulled up close.

Renji growled as he looked at Shuuhei. "Mr. Hisagi what have I said about calling me that?" He asked in that knowing voice as he reached up with the soapy cloth and began to rub Shuuhei's back paying special attention to the lower back under the water.

Shuuhei groaned and let out a long moan as the tip of one of Renji's fingers moved inside his entrance after a few seconds of prodding.

Renji shallowly trust his finger in and out of Shuuhei as he leaned forward to lick and nibbling on Shuuhei's ears. His lover's damp hair pressed against his face. He could hear Shuuhei groaning in his ear.

Shuuhei moved to bring their bodies together.

Renji relished in the feeling of Shuuhei against him. Knowing there was no chance of Takahiro messing this up.

Shuuhei reached forward to whisper in Renji's ear, "I want to f-" He was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing.

Renji looked at Shuuhei, removing his finger. "You left your cell phone on?"

The moment was gone.

"Well… it was in case…" Shuuhei said as the ringing continued. "It's Kira… I should get it…" He said moving to get out of the bath.

Renji smacked his ass in a light playful manner.

Shuuhei answered the phone sending Renji a glare. "Hello… Oh Taka what's the matter?"

Renji let out a string of curses including the phrase. "Fucking little cock blocker!" Which was followed by the sound of Shuuhei throwing a bottle from the counter at Renji hitting him in the head.

Renji pouted.

"No… Taka… Of course Mama and Dad love you… why would you? Oh Taka calm down… we want you. We'll be home in a few days. We'll see you then okay…" He promised doing his best to ease their son on the phone.

Shuuhei paused when he felt Renji come and stand beside him. Renji picked the phone out of Shuuhei's hand and placed it to his ear. "Takahiro…" He spoke into the phone. "Son, your Mother and I will be home in two days. Now be good for you uncles. See you then… Yes Daddy loves you too. Bye." And he hung up the phone. He then flipped it over and took out the battery.

Shuuhei looked at him. "It's for emergen-"

Renji crashed their lips together.

"Hmm…" Shuuhei forget what he was saying as he felt Renji begin to gently fondle his shaft to hardness.

Renji broke the kiss and pushed Shuuhei onto the vanity counter. "Since you didn't want to do it in the bath… "He kissed down Shuuhei's spine playing special attention to part the way to Shuuhei's delicate opening.

"RENJI!" Shuuhei nearly screamed as he gripped onto the counter's edge. "Oh GOD!" he screamed out as Renji gently licked Shuuhei's rose bud and penetrated it shallowly with his tongue.

Renji continued to treat Shuuhei to the gentle mensteations while working his shaft and balls.

"Nahhh." Shuuhei tried to form words as he found himself thrusting himself back on Renji's tongue then forward into his hand.

"Cah-" Shuuhei tried to say then he yelped when Renji gripped his shaft roughly. "Renji!"

"No…" Renji said standing up and pushing his hardened member against Shuuhei. "Inside…" He whispered in Shuuhei's ear.

Shuuhei turned in Renji's arms and kissed him. He tasted himself on his lover. It was different.

They shared the kiss and slowly drifted back towards the bed. Upon Renji's shins hitting it. He lowered them down onto it so that Shuuhei was on top.

"You want a reward to treating me so nice?" he asked with a smile before lowering himself to Renji's navel, his knees resting upon the floor. He traced the tattoos there with his tongue listening to the moans his boyfriend made from his delight. Renji was withering at Shuuhei's touch.

He looked up at Renji as he slowly licked down Renji's thigh then up to his balls.

Renji groaned and bucked up into Shuuhei's causing him to slide his cock against Shuuhei's cheek. "Ah damn Shuuh-ah!" he shouted when Shuuhei slowly licked up his lover's shaft making sure to skip over the head as he worked his way back down. "Gah" Renji was unable to form a coherent sentence .

Shuuhei enveloped Renji slowly taking his time to massage Renji's thick head in his mouth as he slowly inserted a finger slick with his saliva deep into Renji.

Renji bit his lip to silence himself when Shuuhei added a second finger and continued his movements.

Shuuhei doubled his efforts as he felt Renji getting close. He could feel Renji's member beginning to strain. It wouldn't be long. It had been a long time since they had shared a bed together outside of mututal masterbation. 'Damn Takahiro…' Shuuhei thought to himself as he found himself swallowing Renji's essence. It was a bit thick and some trickled down his chin.

Renji sat up and pulled Shuuhei forward a bit so he could lick the reamins of his release off Shuuhei's face then kiss him.

As they broke apart Renji reached down and licked the shell of Shuuhei's ear. "Ready…" He whispered breathlessly.

Shuuhei felt heat pool in his loins at that statement. He removed his fingers from Renji and positioned himself.

He let out a sigh as he lifted Renji's legs over his shoulders and began to slowly insert himself into Renji's delicate opening watching it stretch to accomidate him.

"Tight." Shuuhei hissed as beads of sweat began to appear on his forehead. He couldn't go any further. It had been too long since he and Renji had been together. He was almost virgin tight again.

"You've been practicing everyday haven't you?" Shuuhei asked leaning forward and licking one of Renji's nipples.

"I…I try…" Renji replied involuntarily tightening his passage around Shuuhei.

Shuuhei groaned then looked up at Renji. "You're just about virgin tight. Those exercises are doing you good." He praised as he felt Renji relax a bit. He then began to slowly continue filling Renji with his length till he was fully sheathed. "So good." He praised. He smiled as Renji reached up to kiss him. There were so many advantages to having a tall lover.

After they broke the kiss Renji motioned for Shuuhei to start moving by bending his knees over Shuuhei's shoulders and locking Shuuhei in.

"So anxious…" he smiled down at Renji who smirked up at him. He reached between them and began to gently stroke Renji back to hardness as he started to slowly thrust in and out of Renji.

The rhythem was slow and gentle for a while. The room was filled with Renji's moans as Shuuhei shallowly stroked his prostate with every thrust. Renji's member leaned hard against his lower abdomen leaking preecum copiously upon his skin.

Renji had his arms folded over his eyes and his head turned away from Shuuhei.

The older male chuckled at Renji's sudden shyness. Virgin like indeed. He though as he chuckled then lightly took Renji's cock into his hand massaging the head gently taking care to slide his finger over the slit as he increased the tempo of his thrusting.

Renj's face exploded in a ferocious fire red blush causing his face to darken to a deep red color.

Shuuhei released his lover's member and reached up to remove Renji's arms from his face. The red head tighten his muscles causing his body to go rigid. Shuuhei almost lost it at the tightness. It was so tight it almost pushed the boundry between pain and pleasure.

"Renji calm down…" he whispered. This same thing had happened the first time they had been intimate as well. When Renji got embarrassed this happened. He gently stroked Renji's bicepts and worked his way up the forearm to his wrists and pulled gently. "Breath, Renji calm down… I want to see your face." He strained. This was starting to cross that line.

Renji began to breath slowly again. Shuuhei took the momentary relaxation of muscles to pull out and thrust sharply into Renji's prostate.

Renji continued to relax as Shuuhei resumed thrusting at a more rapid pace then before. Looking at Renji's long red strands plastered to that strong tattooed face with his lust filled eyes shut tight and delicous mouth was opened lewdly in pleasure. It made Shuuhei want to come. To thrust himself deep into his boyfriend and leave a trace of himself there.

Shuuhei felt Renji's muscles began to convulse as they had before. His boyfriend was about to cum. He rapidly continued to stroke the prostate causing Renji to ejaculate so hard his back arched off the bed and some of the release splattered across his sweat reddened face.

The sight of Renji cuming on himself let Shuuhei loose. He released Renji's arms and pulled Renji's hips closer as those muscles convulsed around him so he was fully sheathed inside and released into his boyfriend.

Slowly Shuuhei pulled out of Renji and lowered his lover's nearly limp legs to rest over the edge of the bed. He began to move towards the bathroom when he felt those legs loosely catch his abdomen.

"No…" Renji said sleepily reaching out for him.

This was so typical Renji. After they were intimate Renji would get sleepy and pass out. It made quickies nearly impossibly since Renji would have to nap afterwards.

"I'm not going away…"Shuuhei promised leaning forward to kiss the dozing red head. "I'll be right back." He promised as he untangled himself from Renji and went to the bathroom.

He returned with a rag and gently cleaned both himself and Renji. He heard the read head groan as he slowly cleaned his abused entrence.

"Shuu…" he whispered quietly turning onto his side.

Shuuhei smiled. This was all his. Someone he'd finally found devoted entirely to himself. It was nice.

"I'm right here." He whispered as he lugged the sleeping male up towards the headboard and got him under the covers. Again he found himself intertwined in his boyfriend's arms and legs.

"Luv you…" Renji whispered as he snuggled into Shuuhei and passed out.

Shuhei kissed his boyfriend's head and gently combed his hair with his fingers. It was going to be so knotted in the morning. He thought as he allowed his eyes to droop.

The two male slept the rest of the day away in each others arms.

They returned to their children refreshed and renewed two days later for Shuuhei's birthday.


End file.
